Our Hurt
by Kammora
Summary: Seandainya bisa, aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada mu. karena itu semua hanya menambah goresan luka yang ada di hatiku. tapi jika aku hidup tanpa pernah bertemu denganmu, maka aku takkan pernah merasakan semua luka ini. I love you, but it only makes my heart hurts, Love is only something that stole the lives and tears.. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Au, typo, OOC akut, Abal**

Semua kejadian yang ada di sini hanya fiktif belaka, jadi mohon maaf bila ada persamaan karakter atau cerita yang sama dengan fic yang lain yang tidak saya ketahui. Ini semua asli ide author.

**Proudly Present :**

**Our Hurt**

**By : Daisy Hinata**

**Chapter 1. _The Winter That I Remember_**

_Jika ada hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup ini, bagi ku adalah ketika melihat kalian tersenyum tanpa ada rasa sakit yang tersirat, aku bukan orang yang pandai menunjukkan perhatian secara langsung, aku tidak pandai membuat janji-janji yang tak dapat ku penuhi kepada kalian, aku hanya dapat berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar kalian tak mengalami pahitnya kehidupan yang ku alami. berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalian akan mengalami hidup lebih baik dari pada diriku_

Hinata Hyuga gadis berusia 23 tahun seorang designer di Lounge Apparel,  
Dia hidup bersama ibu dan ke 3 adiknya, adik pertamanya Hyuga Hanabi berusia 21 tahun baru saja lulus dari Universitas Tokyo jurusan Manajemen bisnis. Adik keduanya bernama Uzumaki Naruto Siswa Tokyo Internasional School tahun terakhir, dan yang bungsu Uzumaki Karin tahun pertama di Tokyo International High School. Hyuga Hikari itu adalah nama ibu Hinata sebelum menikah dengan pria Uzumaki yang menjadi ayah Karin dan Naruto, Hikari bercerai dengan Hyuga Hiashi saat Hinata berusia 5 tahun.

Beberapa bulan setelah bercerai dengan Hiashi, Hikari menikah lagi dengan Uzumaki Dhaito, Pernikahannya dengan Uzumaki Dhaito hanya bertahan Hingga Hinata SMA, Selama menikah dengan Uzumaki Dhaito Hinata dan adik-adiknya mendapat perlakuan kasar dari sang ayah, bukan hanya Hinata dan Hanabi yang mendapat perlakuan kasar. Karin dan Naruto pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama, mereka semua hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah, setiap hari harus melihat sang ibu menangis karena terus dipukuli sang ayah, Hikari hanya bisa bersabar dengan perlakuan suaminya, karena ia tak ingin Karin dan Naruto hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah seperti Hanabi dan Hinata.

Setiap hari ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Uzumaki Dhaito pasti berubah, bersabar menahan siksaan demi anak-anaknya, terus Hikari lakukan.

Hingga ia sudah tak tahan lagi karena melihat Uzumaki Dhaito hampir saja melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap Hanabi dan Hinata. Hikari berjuang untuk menghidupi ke empat anaknya seorang diri.

Saat itu Naruto dan Karin masih siswa sekolah dasar, Hanabi masih sekolah menengah, hanya Hinata yang dapat membantu mengurangi beban hidupnya, Hikari bekerja hingga larut malam tak kenal lelah, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang bekerja part time setiap pulang sekolah.

Hinata tak pernah bermain-main seperti anak remaja lainnya. sebagai anak pertama Hinata selalu berjuang membantu ibu nya sekuat yang ia mampu lakukan. Jika remaja-remaja lain bahagia saat mereka membeli baju dan jalan-jalan ke mall. berbeda dengan Hinata yang merasa bahagia ketika pulang ia bisa membawa roti untuk adik-adiknya, memakan roti itu bersama-sama diiringi candaan yang terus membuat mereka tertawa.

Sekarang kehidupan Hinata sudah membaik, ibu nya tak lagi bekerja, tinggal di rumah yang cukup besar untuk mereka berlima tinggali. Hanabi baru saja lulus dan akan bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Neesan, terimakasih" Hanabi memeluk erat Hinata, Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Hanabi bahagia.  
" Karena Neesan aku bisa bekerja di Lounge Apparel"

" Bekerjalah dengan baik, Kau pasti bisa membuat kakak dan adik-adik mu bangga. " Hinata pergi setelah mengantar Hanabi keruang departement pemasaran.

" Pagi Hinata-chan "Sapa Tenten yang sudah duduk di bangkunya saat Hinata memasuki ruang departement design,

Ketua departement design adalah Kurenai, wanita berusia 40 tahun, Departement Design mempunyai 4 designer inti masing-masing designer mempunyai assistent, 4 designer inti adalah Sakura Haruno, Lee Tenten, Yamanaka Ino dan Hinata.

assisten Hinata adalah Matsuri, sedangkan assisten Tenten adalah Shion.

" Pagi Tenten-nee, " Hinata duduk di bangkunya yang ada di samping bangku tenten, tempat kerja mereka disusun melingkar dengan space yang cukup besar.

" Kau sudah siap dengan rancangan musim dingin? " Tanya tenten sambil terus merapihkan mejanya yang begitu berantakan.

" Belum, aku masih sibuk dengan baju Kalista yang akan diproduksi minggu depan, memastikan departement produksi menjahit dengan benar, aku juga sedikit khawatir tentang kualitas bahan yang akan digunakan untuk menekan biaya." Hinata menyesap aroma kopi yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

" Kau benar, akhir-akhir ini biaya produksi ditekan seminimal mungkin, membuat para designer harus pintar-pintar mencari bahan untuk design baju yang dibuat." Tenten menghela nafas panjang.

" Bagaimana Hanabi? " Lanjut Tenten

" Dia bekerja di departement pemasaran mulai hari ini."

"Semoga ia bisa bekerja dengan baik, Karena ku dengar departement pemasaran itu agak sedikit kejam" Tenten bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa kejamnya departemen pemasaran, padahal Tenten hanya mendengarnya dari karyawan lain.

" Semoga saja tidak seburuk yang Tenten-nee bicarakan" Hinata pergi keluar ruangan untuk memeriksa baju Kalista yang akan di produksi minggu depan, ia harus memastikan bagian pola membuat pola bajunya dengan benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata selalu berusaha melakukan pekerjaaannya dengan baik, walaupun terkadang ia sering lupa waktu ketika sudah bekerja, tak jarang Hinata selalu telat makan siang karena pekerjaannya.

Seperti sekarang yang Hinata sedang lakukan, membantu para pekerja pola yang masih sedikit kesulitan membuat pola.

" Potong sedikit dibagian sini" ucap Hinata saat membantu seorang pekerja.

Drrrttt drrrttt

ponsel Hinata bergetar.

" Ya hallo" Hinata mengangkat telponnya sambil terus memperhatikan para pekerja.

_Kau dimana?_

" Di bagian pola"

_Cepat keruang rapat, Kita ada rapat dengan Presdir baru_

" Baiklah ketua." Hinata menutup teleponnya, ia lalu mengucapkan terimakasih pada para pekerja yang sudah bekerja dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah kumpul semua." Ucap Hinata saat melihat semua rekannya sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat.

Hari ini adalah pengenalan presdir baru, karena presdir lama mereka Uchiha Itachi direkrut menjadi Dewan komisaris di Uchiha Group, menurut desas desus yang Hinata dengar, yang akan menggantikan Uchiha Itachi adalah adiknya, yang baru menyelesaikan S3 nya di Prancis.

" Selamat siang semuanya.! " Ucap Itachi saat memasuki ruangan bersama Suigetsu yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya dan juga pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke atas, yang Hinata yakini adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi, karena memiliki fisik yang hampir sama, hanya saja sedikit lebih tampan.

" Perkenalkan ini adalah adikku Uchiha Sasuke, yang akan menjadi Presdir baru di Lounge Apparel" semua yang ada di ruangan bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan posisi yang Cool, sampai Uchiha Itachi menyikut nya, Karena Sasuke tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke yang malas bedebat dengan Itachi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Mohon bantuannya" Ucap Sasuke seraya membungkuk,

ruang rapatpun berubah menjadi sedikit bising karena banyaknya orang-orang yang berbisik tentang presdir baru.

" Kurenai-san apakah ini masih lama? " Tanya Hinata yang sudah bosan berada di ruang rapat.

" Sebentar lagi, Kita departemen design bisa pergi lebih awal dari rapat ini" Ucap kurenai yang sudah hafal bahwa ke empat designernya tak pernah suka acara rapat yang seperti ini.

" Aku pergi duluan saja" Hinata bangun dari duduknya.

" Aihh anak itu, Selalu saja seenaknya" Kurenai hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Hinata, Untung saja ini bukan rapat Formal.

" Haii Sasuke bagaimana kabar mu? " Ino sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja"Jawab Sasuke.

" Masih dingin seperti biasanya ehh" Ino menggerling nakal pada Sasuke.

" Hentikan Yamanaka" Ucap Sasuke saat Ino akan menyentuh bahunya.

" Kau tidak lupa tentang kita kan? " Bisik Ino, posisinya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke  
Sasuke segera mendorong Ino pelan, agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Ino

" Kau dan aku saat di Prancis. tapi semua harus berakhir karena ke egoisanmu" Ino merenggut kesal mencoba mengingatkan hubungan yang pernah mereka jalani.

Saat itu Ino sudah selesai dengan pendidikannya di Prancis, Sedangkan Sasuke yang dulunya adalah kekasih Ino Yamanaka harus tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya di prancis, Ino yang meyakinkan Sasuke agar tetap menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, Ia berjanji takkan selingkuh dengan siapapun, walaupun yang sebenarnya Ino khawatirkan adalah Sasuke yang mendua.  
Hubungan mereka hanya bisa bertahan sampai dua bulan setelah Ino pulang ke jepang, karena Sasuke yang tak pernah menelpon atau mengirim sms untuk sekedar memberi kabar pada Ino.

" Semuanya Hanya masa lalu" Ucap Sasuke datar berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya saat berhadapan dengan Ino.

" Benarkah? bagaimana kalau kita memulai dari awal lagi? " Ino mengenggam tangan Sasuke.

" Tidak, Terimakasih " Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino, Lalu ia pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang berbincang dengan direktur-direktur yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menghindari Yamanaka Ino, walaupun ia sendiri tak tau harus kemana, yang jelas Sasuke tak ingin melihat Ino untuk saat ini.

Sasuke ingat dengan jelas 2 minggu setelah kepulangan ino ke jepang, dia pun pulang ke jepang untuk memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahun Ino.

Namun justru Sasuke lah yang dibuat terkejut, Sasuke melihat Ino sedang berciuman dengan

seorang pria.

Sasuke tidak memberitahu Ino tentang apa yang ia lihat saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar kecewa dengan Ino. Sasuke kembali ke prancis tanpa menemui Ino padahal niat awalnya ia ke jepang untuk menemui Ino. Sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah berhubungan dengan ini dan memutuskan hubungan jarak jauhnya itu.

"Arggghhh" Sasuke meremas kasar rambutnya, moodnya seketika dibuat buruk oleh Ino.

" Ahh tidak,,!" pekikan seorang gadis membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis tengah kesulitan dengan roknya. Dia terus memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo yang terus berkutat dengan roknya, sepertinya rok gadis itu rersangkut hingga robek.

" Ceroboh" Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya memperhatikan perilaku Hinata yang ceroboh.

Hinata masih sibuk dengan roknya yang sobek cukup panjang di bagian samping, Hinata terlalu sibuk membawa gunting dan bahan yang cukup panjang dari ruang pola sehingga tak memperhatikan sekitarnya saat sedang berjalan hingga roknya sobek.

Hinata menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang tersenyum senang melihat ia kesusahan.  
Sasuke menaikan alisnya melihat Hinata merobek bahan panjang yang ia bawa, Hinata melilitkan bahan itu pada pinggangnya dan membuat sampul di bagian samping.

_bingo ! _

bahan itu sekarang terlihat seperti rok.

Hinata melepaskan roknya yang Sobek, Sasuke masih mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, seorang gadis dengan gampangnya tanpa ada beban sedikit pun membuka roknya di depan seorang pria asing, walau pun Hinata sudah memakai bahan sebagai penggantinya, tetap saja ini sangat memalukan untuk seorang wanita.

" Kau ! berhenti menatap ku" Ucap Hinata yang sudah ada di depan Sasuke, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh ancaman.

" Mesum" Seru Hinata saat sudah meninggalkan Sasuke.

" Hei kau mengatakan apa? " Sasuke menyusul Hinata yang berjalan di depannya.

" ME-SUM" ucap Hinata penuh penekanan, Hinata tau pria di depannya adalah Presdir barunya, bukan berarti Hinata harus takut dengan Sasuke.

" Kau yang aneh, aku hanya sedang berdiri! lalu kau datang dengan rok sobek mu dan menggantinya di hadapan ku, bagian mana dari diriku yang mesum?" Sasuke sungguh heran dengan Hinata yang mengatainya mesum, ia hanya tak terima dengan ucapan Hinata.

" Saat aku melepas rok ku! kau menatapku seperti seorang Srigala lapar.! "

" Kau salah paham!" Sasuke menahan tawanya.

" Aku justru menatapmu dengan heran, seorang gadis dengan gampangnya melepas roknya ketika ada pria yang tak dikenalinya"

" Gadis aneh tak tau malu" Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam karena ucapannya.

" Aku memang aneh,! Tapi apakah harus dia mengucapkan kata-kata begitu kejam pada gadis yang baru ia kenal. " gumam Hinata, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih seketika.

" Tapi tak seharusnya ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu, walaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu" Hinata meneteskan air matanya, entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke begitu melukainya, padahal dia juga sering mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari Kurenai dan Tenten, Tapi baru pertama kali ia mendengar orang asing yang mengatainya, terlebih orang itu adalah Presdirnya,

" Kenapa aku jadi cengeng hanya karena pria sepertinya" Hinata mengelap air matanya sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini dia memang lebih sensitif, mungkin karena ibu nya yang terus menyuruhnya pergi berkencan dengan seorang pria, karena Hinata terus sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hikari hanya tak mau Hinata terlalu keras dengan pekerjaannya dan tak memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Anak itu selalu saja membuat onar" Itachi memijit pelan keningnya karena pusing dengan ulah Sasuke yang pergi tiba-tiba saat sedang rapat, padahal jelas-jelas rapat tadi untuk memperkenalkannya pada seluruh direksi.

" Kau! " Ucap Itachi saat Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya- ruangan yang nantinya akan menjadi ruangan milik Sasuke.

" Sudah selesai kan acara pengenalannya?" Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan santainya.

" Berhenti bersikap semaumu" Ucap Itachi mencoba memperingati adiknya.

" Kau sudah selesai kan? jadi kau bisa keluar dari sini, Karena mulai sekarang aku yang bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan ini." Ucap Sasuke yang secara terang-terangan menyuruh Itachi untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, Sampai bertemu lagi imouto ku" Itachi baru saja akan menepuk bahu Sasuke sebagai tanda penyemangat, namun Sasuke menepis tangannya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan adiknya, ia berjalan keluar ruangan di ikuti Suigetsu di belakangnya

" Apakah dia begitu membenci ku" Gumam itachi saat memasuki lift.

" Naruto..!" Seru Hinata saat melihat adiknya sedang bersender pada motor sport putih yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Naruto memang terkadang sering menunggu Hinata, walaupun Hinata sudah sering kali melarangnya untuk menjemput.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan menjemputku, kau ini sungguh keras kepala" Hinata menyentil dahi Naruto.

" Ya sudah Neesan ayo naik" Naruto memberikan Helm pada Hinata.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang Hikari miliki, oleh karena itu seringkali sebagai anak laki-laki Naruto selalu berpikir ia harus bisa melindungi keluarganya.

Naruto sudah bisa berpikir dewasa walau pun usianya masih 17 tahun, ia bisa mengerti kondisi keluarganya yang dulu hidup penuh dengan tangisan.

" Neesan bangun" Karin mengguncang-guncang kan Hinata yang masih terlalu lelap di kasurnya.  
Karin menatap meja kerja Hinata yang berantakan, Sepertinya Neesannya itu tidur begitu larut, Karin melihat beberapa design baju di atas meja Hinata, Ia hanya tersenyum melihat meja Hinata yang begitu kotor, Karin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Hinata, Ia merapihkan meja kerja Hinata lalu mengset ulang jam waker Hinata pada jam 10.  
Ia tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tertidur.

"Kaasan aku terlambat" Seru Hinata saat keluar dari kamarnya.

" Karin bilang kau masuk jam 11. karena itu kaasan tak membangunkanmu" Ucap Hikari yang menyiapkan Roti untuk Hinata.

" Aku berangkat dulu Kaasan" Hinata mengambil roti dan susu yang sudah Hikari buat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata begitu terburu-terburu, ia ingat hari ini ada rapat jam 11 untuk menyerahkan design pakaian musim dingin.

Hinata berlari masuk Lift, tangannya memegang roti dan susu. ia melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukan 10.45, setidaknya masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi.

" Hai tenten-nee" Hinata duduk di samping Sakura dan Tenten.

" Terlambat " Ucap Sakura

" Maaf aku tidur terlalu larut" Hinata mengikat rambut yang panjangnya sudah melewati bahunya.

" yang penting rapatnya belum di mulai" Tenten mengancingkan kancing belakang blouse Hinata, yang sepertinya Hinata lupa mengancingkannya sejak dari rumah

.

" Terimakasih" Hinata tersenyum manis pada Tenten yang selalu mengerti keadaannya.

" Presdir lama sekali" Keluh Sakura yang sudah menunggu 30 menit,

"Sudah seminggu sejak peresmiannya ia menjadi Presdir, tapi ia masih saja bersifat dingin, sungguh berbeda dengan Itachi-san yang hangat" Tenten mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pensilnya.

" Yahh kau benar, Presdir baru kita sedikit kaku" Sahut Sakura.

Sasuke memasuki ruang rapat bersama Shikamaru sekretarisnya.

" Maaf terlambat" Ucapnya lalu duduk di kursinya.

yang pertama kali menjelaskan tentang designnya adalah Sakura, Sakura mendapat bagian untuk mendesign pakaian anak kecil, Design yang dibuat Sakura cukup menarik perhatian Sasuke, sehingga Design Sakura lulus dan bisa dilanjutkan.

Ino mempresentasikan Designnya untuk pakaian Pria, Hinata menjelaskan rancangannya untuk pria dan wanita yang bekerja,

" Ini adalah pakaian musim dingin yang cukup simple untuk para wanita karir, mereka tak perlu memakai mantel, karena baju ini berlengan panjang dan juga di bagian leher agak sedikit panjang, sehingga tidak perlu memakai syal." Hinata menjelaskan beberapa detail designnya,

Kurenai hanya tersenyum senang, karena Hinata selalu bisa di andalkan.

Rapat beakhir, rancangan mereka akan di produksi seminggu sebelum musim dingin.

Hinata tidak langsung keluar dari ruang rapat, ia memakan roti yang tadi disiapkan ibunya,  
Sasuke yang juga belum keluar dari ruang rapat menghampiri Hinata.

" Tak ku sangka kau cukup pandai mendesign pakaian" Suara baritone Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata, Hingga ia tersedak.

Hinata meminum susunya terburu-buru, sehingga susu coklatnya menetes membasahi sketsa nya

"Kau, menjauh dari ku" Hinata mengelap bibir nya yang meninggalkan sisa roti.

" Apa kau selalu ceroboh seperti ini? " Tanya Sasuke yang terkekeh melihata Hinata repot dengan kertas yang terkena tetesan susunya.

" Yahh kau benar Uchiha-san" Hinata merapihkan kertas yang ada di meja.

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh arti dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, gadis ini benar-benar aneh, rambutnya di ikat dengan asal, wajahnya hanya berpoleskan bedak, bibir nya yang sudah merah hanya di lapisi dengan lipbalm, padahal designer yang lain tampil begitu menawan dengan make up di wajahnya. walaupun Hinata tetap cantik tanpa make up, tetap saja ini bukan gaya seorang designer.

" Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, Jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu." Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Jujur saja Hinata agak sedikit risih dengan perilaku Presdirnya ini.

" Kalau itu terjadi apa yang kau lakukan? " Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kaget dengan ucapannya.

" Ku pastikan itu takkan pernah terjadi." Hinata menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke, Hinata sudah mendengar teman-temannya yang bergosip tentang Uchiha bungsu ini, Sasuke yang sering mempermainkan wanita, terlebih lagi gadis bunga teman sesama designernya pun pernah menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang sudah terpatri dalam pikiran Hinata tentang Sasuke adalah dia seorang Player, dan Hinata harus menghindari pria ini.

" Memangnya kau bisa menghindari Cinta?" Sasuke berbisik pelan, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan di tengkuk Hinata, membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

" Aku memang tidak bisa menghindari Cinta, tapi aku bisa menghindari Cinta ku agar tak terarah kepadamu" Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke, ia lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan rapat, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika terlalu lama berada di samping Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terburu-buru meninggalkannya.

" Menghindari ku? Lihat saja apakah kau bisa?" Sasuke memperlihatkan seringainya yang penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

Hidup memang tak semudah yang kau bicarakan, namun Hinata percaya selama ada kemauan maka masalah apa pun pasti bisa di lewati, karena di balik setiap masalah selalu ada makna yang akan membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa.

" Wuahh bukan kah itu si Hyuga !" Seru seorang gadis saat melihat Hinata menunggu Lift

Hinata mematung tak percaya melihat 2 temannya saat sekolah dasar, mengingatkannya pada masa-masa sekolah yang penuh luka.

" Kau seorang designer Hyuga? " tanya Teman Hinata yang memakai baju pink dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan.

" Ya" Ucap Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Di saat yang sama Sasuke datang, sepertinya akan pergi keruangannya yang berada di lantai 8, Hinata hanya tersenyum menyapa Sasuke. Ia lalu menekan angka 6, karena ia akan pergi ke ruangannya di lantai 6, sedangkan Sasuke menekan angka 8.

" Tak ku sangka orang miskin sepertimu bisa menjadi Designer di Lounge apparel." Ucap teman Hinata yang memakai baju Hijau.

Hinata hanya terdiam tak tau harus menjawab apa, terlebih lagi di sampingnya ada Presdirnya.

" Kau ingat tidak saat itu, Ibu nya berlari ketakutan saat dikejar ayahnya" Sahut teman Hinata yang memakai baju pink

" Padahal mereka itu suami istri, tapi setiap hari selalu bertengkar" Lanjut teman Hinata sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian saat itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang hanya terus menunduk. Sungguh apakah kedua gadis ini tak punya sopan santun berbicara tentang aib keluarga orang lain seenaknya saja.

baru saja Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan kata- kata untuk membungkam kedua gadis itu, Tapi Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara.

" Apa rasa sakit orang lain menurut kalian lucu ?" Hinata menghela nafas panjang

" Lalu jika aku gadis miskin, apa hanya gadis kaya yang boleh menjadi designer? " Tanya Hinata sarkastik. kedua gadis itu diam saja melihat reaksi Hinata.

" Bukankah kalian yang terlihat menyedihkan, selalu menyusahkan orang tua kalian, bahkan untuk mencari pekerjaan pun kalian harus meminta bantuan orangtua kalian." Hinata menatap map yang dibawa kedua temannya, Map tersebut adalah map untuk audisi model pameran busana awal musim dingin.

" Ku harap kalian memang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang model." Ucap Hinata

" Karena aku takkan melulus kan model yang tak mempunyai kemampuan untuk bergabung dengan pameran busana ku" Hinata selesai dengan perkataannya ,Tepat saat denting lift terbuka, ia meninggalkan kedua temannya yang mematung tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek pada kedua teman Hinata yang sejak tadi mengoceh.

Sejak keluar dari lift Hinata terus menggerutu atas perlakuan kedua temannya yang berceloteh sesuka mereka, tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kerinngat lebih banyak, ke dua temannya itu mengingatkan kejadian buruk yang ia alami saat musim dingin,

Saat itu Hinata berlari menghindari ayahnya yang terus memukulinya, ia terus berlari tanpa mengenakan alas kaki melawati jalanan yang tertutup salju, Sampai- sampai kaki Hinata tergores pecahan kaca yang tertutup salju, Bahkan rasanya tidak sakit saat kakinya terus mengeluarkan darah, Hinata menangis sekencang-kencangnya, itu bukan karena darah yang mengalir di kakinya, itu semua karena ayahnya yang terus memukulinya.

" Tarik nafas pelan-pelan" Gumam Hinata saat menarik nafasnya pelan, dan terus melakukan hal tersebut Hingga ia merasa lebih baik.

Drrrtt drrrtttt

Ponsel Hinata menunjukan tanda adanya pesan.

_Kau tak lupa kan malam ini mau menemani ku pergi ke acara Ulang tahun teman ku_

From Tenten-nee

Hampir saja Hinata lupa dengan janjinya pada Tenten untuk menemani pergi kepesta malam ini, Padahal dia belum menyiap kan baju untuk pergi kepesta, Hinata ingat baju yang ia design saat musim panas lalu, sepertinya bisa dipakai untuk pesta malam ini, Ia segera pergi ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Hinata tiba dengan Tenten di Pesta ulang tahun Aburame Shino, pesta yang tergolong cukup mewah, terlihat dari tamu yang datang bukan orang-orang biasa.

Hinata datang memakai dress selutut yang berlengan panjang dengan motif bunga, punggung dan leher Hinata cukup terekspose, maklum saja ini kan busana untuk musim panas saat itu.

" Bukankah seharusnya Tenten-nee mengajak seorang pria, Lihat saja mereka datang kesini berpasangan" Ucap Hinata yang terus memperhatikan para tamu.

" Heii bukan kah tau sendiri aku tak punya teman pria" jawab Tenten, mereka mengambil minuman yang di bagikan oleh pelayan.

" Karena dari itu Tenten-nee jangan terlalu sibuk memikirkan urusan pekerjaan, sesekali berkencanlah dengan pria" Tenten langsung menyemburkan minuman yang ada di mulutnya mendengar ucapan Hinata.

" Kau berkata seolah-olah kau lebih baik dari ku, padahal kau tidak ada bedanya dengan ku" Tenten mengelap gaun yang ia kenakan karena terkena tumpahan minumannya.

" Aku ke toilet sebentar" Tenten meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia melihat Uchiha Itachi bersama Sakura mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat.

Yang lebih menarik perhatian Hinata adalah bungsu Uchiha yang tengah dikerumuni wanita, Hinata memperhatikan pemuda Uchiha yang tengah bercengkrama dengan para gadis, sesekali para gadis itu tertawa mungkin karena candaan yang keluar dari mulut uchiha itu.

Hinata memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang tiba – tiba kecewa, ia memperhatikan apa yang Sasuke lihat, dan ternyata ia sedang memperhatikan Yamanaka Ino yang datang bersama Uciha Sai.

TBC

Wuahhhhh author nekat update fic baru, padahal fic fic yang lain masih belum The End.

Maaafff yahh readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Gaje, typo, OOC akut, Abal, CrackPair

**Our Hurt**

*SasuHina*

**Chapter 2. As hurt As rain**

**_Masa lalu tidak akan pernah hilang dari benakku, kini kenangan buruk itu telah menjadi bayangan dalam hidupku, yang akan selalu setia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, sekeras apapun aku menghenyahkan bayangan itu, namun kenangan itu tetap akan kembali menakutiku._**

Hinata terus memperhatikan raut wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berubah seperti penuh kekecewaan. _**Cinta**_sepertinya kata itu yang telah membuat Sasuke terlihat murung.

Onyx Sasuke menatap Hinata, ia sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh gadis indigo, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, Hinata sungguh malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Sasuke,

_apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Bisa saja nanti ia salah paham karena kau terus menatapnya._ Hinata terus merutuki kebodohannya, Hinata sungguh gugup, ia seperti pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri. Melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum Sasuke kepadanya ahh tidak itu lebih mirip seringaian seorang iblis menurut Hinata.

Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemain piano yang sejak tadi mengalunkan nada-nada yang indah didengar.

kemana Tenten-nee kenapa pergi ke toilet begitu lama, sungguh Hinata tak punya teman untuk diajak bicara di pesta ini, hanya beberapa orang yang ia kenal di pesta ini, dan mereka sibuk bercengkrama dengan temannya yang lain, Hinata bukan lah Sakura yang dengan mudah bisa bersosialisasi dan mendapat banyak teman, atau Ino yang Statusnya sebagai anak menteri tentu saja dengan mudahnya mendapat teman, Hinata hanya seorang perempuan biasa yang sungguh tak ada sesuatu yang ia bisa banggakan.

" Kau menatapku diam-diam. Apa kau tertarik pada ku? " Hinata merasakan aura yang mencekam setelah mendengar alunan suara baritone yang berasal dari sampingnya.

" Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri Uchiha-san?" Balas Hinata tajam berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan Presdirnya.

" Aku memang selalu seperti itu, karena kepercayaan diriku itu lah wanita selalu bertekuk lutut padaku." Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang menyapu leher telanjangnya. Ahh Hinata tak pernah sedekat ini dengan pria, ia masih berusaha mengontrol diri agar tak memarahi Uchiha yang berdiri di sampingnya,

" Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Kurasa kau tak bisa menaklukannya, karena ku lihat ia pergi dengan sepupu mu bukan dengan mu, Affair ehh,," Hinata tertawa meremehkan, yang jelas saja mengundang kemarahan dari Sasuke, mata Sasuke memerah menahan kekesalan atas penghinaan-_itu menurut_ _Sasuke_

" Raut wajah mu saat melihat Ino dan Sai, begitu terlihat jelas menyiratkan kekecewaanmu. Kau masih belum rela padahal kalian sudah berpisah." sedikit Meneguk kembali Minuman yang sejak tadi ia genggam, Hinata begitu elegan ia terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

**Skakmatt.! **

Perkataan Hinata tepat menusuk hati Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam karena yang diucapkan Hinata memang benar, Ia begitu kecewa melihat Ino dan Sai, Bukan karena ia masih menyukai Ino, ia kecewa pada Ino yang lebih memilih selingkuh dengan sepupunya, Harusnya Ino mengatakan dengan jujur jika ia mencintai Sai, Jangan membohongi Sasuke seperti orang bodoh ia begitu sakit hati. Terlebih dengan sepupunya yang begitu tega menusuknya dari belakang. Bukankah itu pengkhianantan yang begitu telak untuk Sasuke.

Hinata terkekeh melihat Sasuke diam, tadi ia begitu percaya diri sekarang ia bagaikan kupu-kupu yang kehilangan sayapnya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

" Apa rasa sakit orang lain menurut mu lucu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, ia mengutip kata-kata itu dari Hinata,  
Amethyst Hinata membulat, Sedikit penyeselan bersarang di hatinya, karena telah dengan lancang membahas privasi presdirnya, terlebih sepertinya ia telah membuka luka yang yang baru saja sembuh.

Sasuke menyentuh leher Hinata dengan ujung Hidungnya, Hinata tersentak merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang teratur,  
" Diam sebentar!" Bisik Sasuke pelan seperti membius Hinata untuk tak menggerakan Tubuhnya.

" Ino dan Sai sedang memperhatikan kita" Hinata bisa melihat tatapan Ino yang memicing kepadanya.

" Mencoba memanfaatkan ku dalam romansa cinta kalian?" Hinata membalik tubuhnya kini hidung Sasuke bersentuhan dengan Hidung Hinata, saling berbagi oksigen untuk sesaat.

Mereka terlihat begitu romantis, setidaknya itu lah yang ada di pikiran orang-orang tak terkecuali Itachi. Padahal jika saja mereka mau mendekat sedikit lagi, mungkin mereka bisa merasakan aura mencekam di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

" Jangan harap aku mau terlibat dalam pertikaian cinta kalian yang seperti segita bermuda, bisa melenyapkan apa saja yang mendekatinya." Hinata mendesis tajam lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung karena perlakuan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berlari memasuki gedung Lounge apparel, ia begitu tergesah-gesah seperti sedang dikejar hantu- _mungkin lebih dari itu_, ia berlari ke aula gedung Lounge Apparel tempat diadakannya pemotretan untuk pembuatan katalog musim dingin Lounge Apparel.

" Neesan" Teriak Naruto yang tak bisa menemukan kakanya di tempat itu,

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung menghampirinya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memicing dan kedua tangan bersilang di dada, Hinata menghela nafas melihat penampilan adiknya yang hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan Kaos berwarna Hijau yang bertuliskan _**' I AM GOOD BOY'**_, lengkap dengan sandal rumah lusuh yang sering ia pakai.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan angker dari Hinata, Ia hanya bisa nyengir sambil mengusap tengkuknya, ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Naruto karena berpakaian seperti sekarang ini.

Ia hanya berusaha sampai secepat mungkin setelah menerima telpon dari Hinata yang meminta bantuannya, Saat itu Naruto sedang tidur siang menikmati indahnya hidup. Tapi tubuhnya seketika langsung menegang karena menerima telepon dari Hinata yang menyuruhnya datang ke Lounge Apparel dalam waktu 15 menit. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana wajah Naruto yang terganggu tidur siangnya dan harus bergegas ke Lounge Apparel, tentu saja panik dan tak bisa berpikir apapun selain cara untuk cepat sampai ke Lounge Apparel, Sehingga ia harus berakhir dengan muka dan rambut yang kusut karena bangun tidur, dan mendapat bonus tatapan tajam dari Neesannya.

" Cuci muka mu terlebih dulu, lalu bersiap untuk pemotretan.!" Hinata menunjukan arah Toilet pada Naruto, Ia kembali menghela nafas ada sedikit keraguan menyelimutinya, tentang Naruto yang akan menjadi model untuk pakaian musim dinginnya.

" Apa ia bisa melakukan dengan baik.?" Gumam Hinata, Sesungguhnya Hinata sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pemotretan nya sejak 2 minggu lalu, tapi naas baginya karena model untuk pakaian Ino tak datang, dan Kurenai menyuruh model Hinata untuk menggantikan Model Ino.

Hinata yang tak mau pemotretannya tertunda, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Naruto, walaupun sampai sekarang masih ada sedikit ragu dengan kemampuan Naruto, tapi tak ada jalan keluar lain untuk menyelematkan pemotretannya, Sulit mencari model profesional di saat yang mendadak seperti ini.

Naruto sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya, ia tengah bersiap melakukan pemotretan, Hinata terkejut menatap Naruto yang begitu tampan, ia baru menyadari jika adik kecilnya yang dulu sering merengek karena lapar sudah tumbuh besar,

Hinata mendekati Naruto yang sudah siap hanya tinggal menunggu model wanitanya.  
" Aihhh apa benar ini adikku, kenapa sungguh berbeda,?"  
Naruto merenggut kesal mendengar ucapan neesannya,  
"Heei aku hanya becanda." Hinata mencubit pipi adikknya, membuat sang empunya pipi semakin merenggut kesal karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

" Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti itu neesan" Rengek Naruto, yang membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan tawanya. Sungguh Naruto terlihat sangat lucu ketika marah, membuat Hinata terus ingin menjahili adiknya satu ini.

.

.  
.

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya, wajahnya dinginnya terfokus pada satu dokumen yang ternyata adalah biodata designer yang akan melakukan pameran musim dingin.

Tangannya tertarik untuk membaca dokumen itu, ada Biodata dan daftar pakaian yang didesign. Sasuke melihat sekilas dokumen itu, tapi sesuatu menarik membuatnya terhenti untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Foto gadis indigo dengan surai panjangnya, wajahnya begitu manis, itu adalah Foto Hinata ketika ia baru masuk Lounge Apparel sebagai pekerja partime karena masih kuliah, tanpa sadar sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik.

Hinata sekarang dengan yang dulu tak jauh beda, wajahnya masih cantik dan polos, Hanya surai indigonya yang dulu panjang kini hanya sebatas bahu, tak ada lagi poni yang menutupi keningnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret foto Hinata, ia lalu menyimpan kembali dokumennya.

" Kurenai-san tidak ada di ruangannya, ia sedang melakukan pemotretan di aula," Ucap Shikamaru, yang berhasil mengagetkan Sasuke, ia lupa jika ia mempunyai urusan dengan Kurenai jika saja Shikamaru tak menyebutkan namanya,

" Lebih baik aku temui Kurenai di Aula." Sasuke meninggalkan sejenak setumpuk dokumen yang sejak tadi membuatnya pusing, ia harus menemui Kurenai untuk memastikan apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Sasuke sibuk mencari sosok Kurenai, ia ingin menyerahkan sendiri dokumen yang sudah ia tanda tangani, tapi yang tertangkap oleh retinanya adalah seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang tengah bercanda gurau, sang perempuan terus tertawa sedangkan Laki-laki itu terus menatap kesal pada Hinata.

" Kau harus membayar mahal semua ini neesan!" ucap Naruto,  
" Baikalah 2 kali makan di kedai ramen ?" Tawar Hinata, ia tau bahwa Naruto tak mungkin menolak ajakan makan bersama di kedai ramen.

" 5 kali" Naruto mengacungkan kelima jarinya,

" 3 kali, kalau tidak mau ya sudah" Naruto kebingungan menanggapi ancaman Hinata, dia tak mau kesempatan untuk makan ramen hilang begitu saja,

" Deal." Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata seraya tersenyum 5 jari itu.

" Baiklah lakukan dengan baik pemotretannya. Fighting Naruto-chan !" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati Naruto, ia lalu memperhatikan pemotretannya seraya duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang membiarkan Kurenai begitu saja mengambil modelnya, Seandainya tidak ada Naruto entah apa ia masih bisa melakukan pemotretan, Hinata hanya bisa bersabar dengan ini semua, Kurenai memang lebih menyukai Ino dan selalu membelanya, bukan hanya pada Hinata ia melakukan hal seperti ini, pada yang lain pun ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika sudah menyangkut Ino, mungkin karena Ino adalah anak Sahabatnya atau karena Ino adalah anak menteri, Yang jelas terlihat sekali **_driskiminasi_** di antara mereka, bukan Hinata tidak mau melawan, tapi ia masih memikirkan masa depannya, karena Kurenai tak segan-segan memecat designer yang selalu membangkangnya, dan Hinata tak mau itu terjadi.

" Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Model mu" Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk di samping Hinata, dan meletakkan dokumennya di meja sebelahnya.  
Kedatangannya membuat Hinata terkejut, Hinata mengusap pelan dadanya, ia tersenyum kesal menatap sosok pria di sampingnya.

" Hubungan kami memang sangat dekat," alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

" Dia adalah adikku" ucap Hinata, ia sungguh tak mau Sasuke berspekulasi hal-hal yang aneh tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto, sama seperti karyawan yang lain. Karena ketika mereka melihat pertama kali, pasti akan menyangka Naruto adalah pacar Hinata, dan menganggap Hinata menyukai Pria yang lebih muda darinya. Dan Hinata yakin pikiran itu pulalah yang sedang merecoki kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berpikir bagaimana bisa kedua saudara itu tidak mirip, warna rambutnya saja sudah jelas berbeda, terlebih dengan bola mata mereka, Naruto adalah Sapire dan gadis yang berada di sampingnya Amethys.

Suara getaran Hanphone Sasuke menyadarkannya, ia lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo" Sasuke memulai percakapan duluan, tapi wajahnya langsung menegang seketika setelah mendengar suara di seberang sana.

Hinata tampak bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke, yang sepertinya ketakutan, apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya pikir Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit mengambil jarak dari Hinata, sepertinya ia tak mau percakapannya didengar oleh Hinata.  
Hinata diam-diam melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, Sasuke tampak begitu tegang bahkan pelipisnya mengeluarkab keringat, padahal di sini dingin terlebih di luar hujan, jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke berkeringat karena panas.

Setelah menutup telponnya Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Hinata hanya mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan Sasuke, Hinata kembali tersenyum kesal melihat map Merah di atas meja, map yang dibawa Sasuke tadi, Hinata berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan map tersebut dan mencoba fokus dengan pemotretannya, tapi ia tak bisa seperti itu, mungkin saja ini dokumen penting milik presdirnya,

Ia lalu berlari keluar mengejar Sasuke, dari jauh ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunggu lift  
Belum sempat Hinata teriak memanggil Sasuke, Liftnya sudah terbuka.

Hinata melihat arah liftnya, ternyata Sasuke tidak kembali ke ruangannya, karena arah panah pintu lift menuju ke lantai bawah, Hinata masuk lift berikutnya.

Hinata menghela nafas ia tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke, ia memandang ke segala arah di loby, tapi hasilnya Nihil ia tak menemukan Sasuke.

Hinata ingin berbalik kembali keruangannya, tapi matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut raven yang menerobos hujan berjalan ke arah taman belakang.

Hinata berniat mengejar Sasuke, tapi ia tak mau bertindak bodoh seperti Sasuke, berjalan keluar saat Hujan turun dan tak membawa payung, ia meminjam payung salah satu security yang berdiri di pintu.

Hujannya cukup deras mengguyur tokyo, Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang malah mengikuti Sasuke sampai sini, kenapa ia tak menyimpan dokumennya di ruangan Sasuke, bukan malah ikut keluar hujan-hujanan seperti ini,

Hinata kembali berpikir, kenapa Presdirnya malah menerobos hujan, Ia sedikit penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, kenapa raut wajahnya begitu tegang, dan kenapa harus di taman belakang yang sepi.  
Mungkinkah Sasuke ingin bertemu salah satu wanitanya di taman, tapi saat hujan seperti ini. Bukankah lebih baik bertemu di cafe sambil minum minuman hangat, dan berpegangan satu sama lain berbagi kehangatan.

Tapi semua yang ada di kepala Hinata lenyap seketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang berpandangan dengan sosok pria yang sepertinya usianya sudah berkepala empat.

Pria dihadapan Sasuke berdiri angkuh, tersenyum mengejek menatap Sasuke.  
Hinata membatalkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan dokumennya, ia berniat untuk kembali ke dalam gedung, Hinata sudah membalikkan badannya.

" Aku merindukanmu" Suara itu, Hinata yakin itu bukan suara presdirnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Pria itu.

" Aku sungguh merindukannmu Sasuke-chan, Rindu saat kita tinggal bersama" Hinata kembali berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Pria itu hendak mencium paksa presdirnya, tapi Sasuke bisa menghindarinya, namun bukan berarti keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Sasuke terlihat begitu ketakutan, wajahnya memucat, Pria itu tampak marah dengan penolakan Sasuke, Ia langsung memukul wajah Sasuke.

" Kau sudah besar yahh, Sasuke-chan!," tangan Hinata bergetar, ia bisa melihat jelas wajah mengerikan pria itu ketika mengusap pelan sudut bibir Sasuke yang berdarah karena pukulannya.

Sasuke menangkis tangan pria itu, tapi pria itu kembali memukulnya hingga tersungkur.

Hinata ingin berteriak meminta tolong, tapi tenggerokannya tercekat, tangannya bergetar, ia merasa kakinya tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Hinata ketakutan melihat pria itu yang terus memukul Sasuke. Kenapa ia harus mempunyai trauma seperti ini, Hinata tak bisa bergerak payung yang sejak tadi ia genggam terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

Hinata menutup matanya, ia mengingat kejadian dimana ia terus dipukuli oleh ayahnya, saat di dalam rumah tubuh Hinata ditutupi selimut tebal oleh ayahnya, dan ayahnya memulai aksi menyiksa Hinata dengan terus memukul dan menendang tubuh Hinata. gelap, sesak dan sakit membuatnya tak bisa bernafas, Hinata terus merintih kesakitan, tapi ayahnya tak berhenti memukulinya, Hingga akhirnya Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Membuatnya tak pernah lupa dengan kejadian itu.

Hinata berjongkok berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya, ia menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya, ia harus bisa menolong Sasuke.

" Hentikan" Teriak Hinata histeris, Pria itu menghentikan aksinya yang sedang memukuli Sasuke, Sasuke sudah terkapar di tanah.

" Tu-an, sebaiknya an-da pergi da-ri sini sebelum saya menelpon po-lisi" Hinata sebisa mungkin bersuara tanpa gugup, walaupun sedikit bergetar.

Pria itu mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata, anehnya pria itu langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata terkulai lemas setelah pria itu pergi.

" Uchiha-san" Hinata menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke yang setengah sadar, walaupun wajahnya sudah babak belur.

Hinata menelpon Shikamaru, memberitahu keberadaan Sasuke di taman belakang, walaupun Shikamaru awalnya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata, terlebih Hinata tidak mau menyebutkan siapa dirinya.

Tapi akhirnya Shikamaru datang ke taman belakang membawa Sasuke dan memanggil ambulans, Hinata memandangi kepergian Sasuke dari bawah pohon, ia tak mau Shikamaru dan yang lainnya melihat keberadaan Hinata.

" Gomen" ucap Hinata Lirih ia meneteskan air matanya, mengabaikan rasa dingin karena sejak tadi hujan sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang telah membaca dan mereview fic ini, salam hangat untuk kalian semua :)

hope you will like my fic ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : abal, gaje dan typo bertebaran di mana –mana**

**Our hurt**

**Chapter 3. Your tear will changes my world**

Setelah kejadian di taman Hinata tak masuk bekerja, ini sudah satu minggu berlalu tapi Hinata masih tetap bertahan di rumah, Hinata menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

Walaupun sedikit khawatir, Hikari tak mau memaksa Hinata agar kembali bekerja, ia tak peduli jika Hinata dipecat dari pekerjaanya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah putrinya, beruntung beberapa hari ini keadaan Hinata sudah membaik,

Tubuhnya memang tidak terluka seperti Sasuke, tapi hatinya sungguh sakit, sejak kejadian itu Hinata selalu mimpi buruk dan terbangun tengah malam, lalu air matanya mengalir begitu saja, rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hatinya juga menjadi salah satu penyebabnya, ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa langsung menolong Sasuke sejak awal, kenapa ia harus mempunyai trauma, kenapa bayangan masa lalu itu selalu menghantuinya.

Hikari tau pasti seberapa besar luka yang bersarang di Hati Hinata, walaupun putri sulungnya selalu berkata baik-baik saja itu hanya untuk membuat Hikari tersenyum agar tak khawatir.

Hinata tak pernah mau menonton Film action yang mempertontonkan adegan perkelahian, Ia selalu ketakutan saat gelap, bahkan saat tidur pun ia harus menyalakan lampu. bahkan Hinata tak pernah pergi menononton ke bioskop.

Itu semua karena luka yang begitu dalam ditinggalkan oleh ayah tirinya, ayahnya selalu marah saat Hikari tak pernah memberi uang untuk berjudi dan membeli minuman keras, yang akhirnya meluapkan amarahnya dengan cara memukuli keluargannya, tak ada satupun orang yang mau menolong mereka.

" Aku akan kembali bekerja besok" Ucap Hinata yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hikari, menikmati acara TV di siang hari.

Hikari yang sejak tadi fokus menonton TV Kini beralih menatap Hinata,  
" Kau yakin, tidak apa jika kau butuh waktu yang lebih lama" Hikari mengusap pelan tangan Hinata,

" Aku sudah baik-baik saja?" Hinata tersenyum lembut, ia memeluk ibunya,

..

.

.

Hari ini Hinata masuk kembali masuk bekerja, Tenten begitu merindukannya, ia langsung memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata menjelaskan bahwa ia mengambil cuty karena ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. dan meminta maaf karena ia harus menelantarkan pekerjaannya padahal sebentar lagi ada pameran musim dingin.

" Hari ini ada rapat bersama Presdir dan panitia pameran" Hinata menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Tenten, rapat dengan Presdir artinya ia akan bertemu Sasuke.

" Kau tau saat hari pertama mu cuty, kantor ini dihebohkan dengan berita Presdir kita yang ditemukan pingsan di taman belakang, tapi dua hari setelahnya ia kembali bekerja seperti biasa" Hinata mendengarkan cerita Tenten, Setidaknya keadaan Sasuke tak semenyedihkan Hinata yang butuh waktu seminggu untuk bisa kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Semua peserta rapat sudah berada di ruangan, mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya peran utama yang ditunggu datang juga, seketika ruang rapat langsung hening.

Wajah nya datar begitu penuh ke keangkuhan, Ia menatap sosok indigo yang berada di samping Tenten, pandangannya seolah terkunci pada Hinata seorang.

Hinata berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang terarah kepadanya,

Ino mendecih kesal melihat Sasuke yang begitu intim melihat Hinata, bahkan pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari Hinata sejak rapat dimulai.

Sasuke tau perempuan yang menolongnya saat itu adalah Hinata, ia yakin Hinata berada di taman sejak ia bertemu dengan Pria itu, sebelum Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya ia ingat wajah Hinata yang menangis untuknya, dia terlihat begitu khawatir menatap Sasuke, Tapi kenapa Hinata tak memberitahu Shikamaru bahwa ia yang menolong Sasuke jika ia memang khawatir.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata penuh tanya.

_Apakah Hinata mendengar semua percakapannya_. tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Bahkan setelah kejadian itu Hinata tidak masuk bekerja, apa itu semua karena keterkejutannya dengan kejadian itu.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, bahkan sampai rapat selesai Sasuke terus berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**..**

" Kenapa Presdir menyuruhmu ke ruangannya? " Tanya Tenten saat mereka keluar dari ruangan rapat.

" Entahlah" Hinata hanya mengidikkan bahunya.

" Ya sudah aku pergi duluan" Tenten menepuk bahu Hinata,

Hinata sebenarnya malas sekali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Dia sungguh malas menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Hinata sadar sejak rapat dimulai Sasuke terus memperhatikkannya, Ia menatap Hinata penuh selidik. Untung saja Hinata bisa mengatasinya, dengan berpura-pura fokus pada penjelasan panitia, Jika Hinata memandang ke arah Sasuke, ia tau pasti Amethyst nya akan langsung bersibobrok dengan Onyx Sasuke.

" Selamat Siang Uchiha-san" Hinata berusaha bicara Formal pada Sasuke, saat dia masuk ke ruangan presdirnya, Mungkin ini efect canggung karena insident waktu itu.

" Duduk lah..!" Perintah Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya

" Kau pasti terkejut melihatku saat itu?" Sasuke datang membawa gelas dan Wine,

Hinata tau pasti maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke,

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Padahal saat itu Hinata memang sangat terkejut, melihat Presdirnya yang akan dicium oleh seseorang, lalu kenapa Sasuke tak bisa melawan pria itu, ia malah terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Banyak hal yang ingin Hinata tanyakan, tapi Hinata mengurungkannya, karena tidak segampang itu menceritakan sebuah masalah pada orang lain bahkan pada keluarga sendiripun belum tentu kita bisa menceritakannya.

Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka, Hinata yang tak mau membahas soal insident itu, dan Sasuke yang menunggu respon dari Hinata atas kejadian itu, akhirnya mereka saling berdiam diri bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke, di wajahnya tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam, sama saat ketika Sasuke di taman, wajahnya terlihat begitu rapuh.

" Jika kau ingin mendengar pendapat ku ketika melihatmu di pukuli." Hinata memulai percakapan, ia sungguh tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, di mana keduanya tak ingin memulai pembicaraan.

" Aku sangat takut, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suarapun aku tak bisa, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menolong mu sejak awal, seandainya saat itu aku langsung menolong mu, Tapi sungguh rasanya saat itu seperti sedang ada seseorang yang mencekik ku" Jelas Hinata. Tangannya mengepal sedikit bergetar, Terlihat jelas Hinata yang menyembunyikan rasa takutnnya.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama, sungguh bukan kata-kata seperti itu yang ingin Sasuke dengar dari Hinata.

" Kau tau?... aku memiliki Trauma, saat melihat orang berkelahi, Tubuhku langsung bergetar saat melihat orang lain berkelahi, Jadi jika kau akan membenci ku karena sikap ku, aku akan menerimanya. " Hinata menghela nafas, setidaknya ini membuatnya merasa lebih baik, karena rasa bersalah atas kejadian itu sudah sedikit berkurang.

Sasuke terdiam ia tak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Hinata. Sungguh ia tak menyalahkan Hinata atas kejadian itu, malah Sasuke tak berharap Hinata ada di sana saat itu, karena sekarang situasinya lebih rumit, ia harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian itu pada Hinata.

" Dia adalah Paman ku," Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar parau saat Hinata bangun dari duduknya.

" Namanya Uchiha Obito" Lanjut Sasuke, Hinata masih berdiri, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

" Ketika aku kecil, aku tinggal bersamanya, mungkin selama satu tahun," Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat,seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Ia seorang Homoseksual dan juga pedofil" Ucap Sasuke lirih, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatinya mengingat kejadian kelam yang pernah ia lalui, kejadian yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan, sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

" Bisa kau tebak apa yang selalu ia lakukan pada ku? " Mata Sasuke memerah, Hinata bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata Sasuke.

" Seorang anak laki-laki kecil, yang ketakutan karena perlakuan pamannya, ia sering menyentuhku" Sasuke tersenyum miris, mengingat saat di mana ia menerima perlakuan yang kejam.

" Saat itu dia selalu mengancam ku, Jika aku memberitahukan perlakuannya pada orang lain, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Itachi, Aku takut, aku sungguh takut jika aniki ku akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti ku. Setiap hari aku terus menghindarinya, aku selalu bersembunyi dari paman ku." Sasuke mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam, Saat dia tinggal bersama paman nya, karena Mikoto harus pergi keluar Negeri untuk mengobati Itachi yang terus sakit-sakitan, sedangkan Fugaku sibuk dengan bisnisnya.

Hinata terdiam, mencerna setiap perkataan yang Sasuke ucapkan, Hinata pikir kehidupan Sasuke begitu sempurna, Lahir dari keluarga kaya, yang mempunyai latar belakang cukup dipandang, mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap, tentu saja Sasuke takkan mengalami masalah Ekonomi seperti yang Hinata alami.

" Aku sungguh takut jika bertemu dengannya, bayangan masa lalu yang selalu menghantui ku." Suara Sasuke mulai bergetar, Hinata tak menyangka Sasuke akan menceritakan ini semua padanya. Sasuke masih terduduk di sofa, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin jika ia mendongak, Hinata dapat melihat air mata Sasuke.

Hinata melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati Sasuke yang terus menundukkan kepalanya,  
Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya, menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, mencoba memberi ketenangan, dia dapat mendengar isak tangis Sasuke yang lirih.

" Menangislah, Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik.!" Hinata menangkupkan kepala Sasuke ke perutnya, Hinata berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke yang tengah duduk.

Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sangat rapuh sekarang, Hinata terus menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke, berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa mengurangi kesedihan Sasuke.

Hinata tau pasti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, selalu hidup di bayangi masa lalu, Itu menyakitkan.

Sasuke mencengkram erat baju yang Hinata pakai, seolah mencari perlindungan dari rasa takutnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan baju di bagian perutnya mulai basah, mungkin karena air mata Sasuke. Hinata jadi mengerti sisi lain Sasuke yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya sebagai seseorang yang sempurna. Tapi di balik semua itu, Sasuke menyimpan luka yang selama ini hanya dipendamnya sendiri. Mereka cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu, Hinata bisa merasakan Sasuke yang mulai tenang, tak ada lagi isakan yang ia dengar, nafas Sasuke pun sudah kembali teratur.

"Jika seperti ini aku pasti tidak terlihat keren? " Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hinata.

Hinata mendengus geli, masih sempat-sempatnya saja Sasuke memikirkan hal seperti itu, setelah ia membuat baju Hinata basah dengan air matanya.

" Kau ini, Memangnya menurutmu menangis itu hal memalukan? Sehingga kau menganggap dirimu tak keren lagi?" Ujar Hinata,

" Bahkan seseorang yang keren seperti Cristiano Ronaldo pun menangis jika ia ingin menangis, dan menurutku ia tetap keren, apa salahnya seorang laki-laki menangis? " Ucap Hinata kesal, Rasanya ingin sekali Hinata memukul kepala Sasuke, agar Sasuke sadar kalau menangis itu bukan hal yang memalukan.

" Pasti para wanita mu yang mengatakan kalau pria menangis itu tak keren" Cibir Hinata, mengingat Sasuke yang mempunyai mantan kekasih yang banyak, terlebih waktu itu Sasuke bilang ia adalah typical pria yang penurut pada kekasihnya, mungkin saja salah satu mantan kekasihnya yang melarang Sasuke untuk menangis, karena hal itu tak keren.

" Jadi secara tak langsung kau mengakui kalau aku keren walaupun saat menangis?" Hinata bisa mendengar kekehan Sasuke,

_Dari mana datangnya rasa percaya diri si Uchiha ini, tadi ia terlihat begitu rapuh, sekarang kembali seperti semula_ Hinata menggerutu dalam hati

" Sudah lah aku harus kembali keruangan ku.!" Hinata tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, yang menurutnya itu konyol. Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum, melihat tingkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

" Kau bilang mau menghindari ku, tapi kenapa kau malah selalu muncul dipikiranku" Sasuke tersenyum menatap pintu keluar, Sasuke merasa lebih tenang setelah membagi bebannya dengan Hinata, padahal Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada siapapun, entah mengapa ia bisa berbagi dengan Hinata.

" Bagaimana bila aku jatuh cinta pada mu? Aku pasti akan terluka karena kau ingin menghindari ku," Gumam Sasuke mengingat ucapan Hinata, yang pernah melarangnya untuk jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mencari sesuatu bersama Konan di Trelish Mall. Ia ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Konan, sebelum Konan pergi ke Amerika untuk meneruskan karir modelingnya.

Trelish Mall adalah salah satu Mall yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Corp, Tak heran para karyawan Mall tersebut terus memberi Hormat pada Sasuke, Bahkan Sasuke langsung ditemani oleh manager Mall tersebut.

Mall yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo ini selalu ramai pengunjung, Trelish Mall hanya menjual barang-barang branded, Karena pasarnya adalah masyarakat menengah ke atas.

Sasuke menghampiri toko Jewelry bersama Konan, Toko perhiasan yang cukup besar dan harganya pun fantastis, tentu saja itu bukan masalah bagi Sasuke yang uang di rekening bank nya selalu bertambah mungkin setiap menit. Secara dia adalah seorang Presdir dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia anak dari anak seorang konglomerat.

Sasuke meyuruh Konan untuk memilih perhiasan yang ia sukai, Konan tampak antusias dia mendapat pelayanan VVIP dari toko tersebut, Konan dan Sasuke duduk di Sofa Khusus yang ada di dalam Toko tersebut.

" Tolong keluarkan koleksi terbaru yang kalian punya." Konan tersenyum senang, Ia memeluk Sasuke erat sebagai rasa terimakasihnya.

Sementara itu Hinata yang bersama Karin sedang berada di toko perhiasan yang sama, karena Karin ingin membeli kalung yang sudah ia inginkan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

" Neesan, bagaimana ini? Kalungnya sudah tidak ada?" Karin merenggut kesal, karena kalung yang inginkan sudah tidak ada.

" Tentu saja tidak ada, kau melihat kalung itu kan 2 bulan lalu, kenapa tidak beli langsung saat itu?" Tanya Hinata, tentu saja kalung itu tidak ada, mungkin orang lain telah membelinya,

" Harganya cukup mahal, aku harus menabung dulu agar uangnya cukup, tapi sekarang kalungnya sudah tak ada, padahal aku ingin menghadiahkan kalung itu untuk Kaasan" Ucap Karin parau, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kecewa di wajah adiknya.

" Bagaimana kalau mencari kalung yang lain?"

" Aku takut uangnya tak cukup."

" Neesan akan menambah kekurangannya"

Akhirnya Karin mau memilih Kalung yang lain, Setelah mengalami perdebatan dengan Hinata, karena ia tak mau Hinata memberinya uang untuk membeli kalung ini, karena Karin ingin membelikan kalung untuk ibunya dari hasil kerja kerasnya, Hinata hanya tersenyun melihat kelakuan adiknya, padahal ia tak bekerja bagaimana bisa kerja keras, bukankah selama ini uang yang ia dapatpun berasal dari Hinata, Karin mau menerima uang dari Hinata, Jika Hinata membiarkannya membersihkan kamar Hinata setiap hari, jadi anggap saja Karin bekerja pada Hinata, dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas menuruti kemauan adiknya.

" Bolehkah aku melihat koleksi terbaru di sini? " Tanya Karin pada Hinata dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes nya, karena Karin tau koleksi terbaru di sini pasti harganya sangat mahal, oleh karena itu ia meminta izin terlebih dulu.  
Hinata yang tak tega melihat Karin, akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

" Ahhh terimakasih Neesan" Seru Karin lebih terdengar seperti teriakan, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menatap kearahnya tajam, tapi Karin tak mempedulikannya ia malah memeluk Hinata, dan terus mengoceh senang

Sasuke merasa risih dengan teriakan seorang gadis-yang tak lain adalah Karin,  
Ia menyuruh manajer toko tersebut memperingati Karin, jika ia masih berisik usir saja.

Sungguh Sasuke tak tau apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan,

" Nona bisa kah anda tidak ribut di sini" Seorang karywan yang diperintah oleh manajernya menghampiri Hinata.

" Aku tidak ribut" Ujar Karin Inoncent,

"Maaf tadi adikku tak sengaja berteriak" Hinata membungkukan badannya, sebagai permintaan maaf, Karin sungguh tak senang melihat Hinata harus membungkuk karena kesalahannya.

"Hei memang apa salahnya berteriak, lagi pula di sini tidak ada larangan untuk tak berteriak" Karin menatap tajam pelayan toko di depannya,

" Jika anda masih ribut seperti ini, lebih baik keluar dari Toko ini, Karena ada Tamu VVIP kami yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suara anda" Jelas karyawan itu,  
Yang menimbulkan empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Karin dan Hinata.

Pelayan Toko tersebut langsung menarik paksa Karin untuk keluar.

" Lepaskan tangan mu dari adikku" Teriak Hinata yang melihat Karin kesakitan karena tangannya ditarik oleh pelayan toko itu.

Hinata sungguh tak peduli tatapan orang-orang di toko itu, ia sungguh tak menyangka mendapat perlakuan yang tidak enak hanya karena adiknya berteriak terlalu kencang.

Sasuke yang kesal karena mendengar kegaduhan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat gadis yang sejak tadi berteriak mengganggunya, dan mengurus langsung gadis itu, karena sepertinya karyawan di toko tak bisa diandalkan.

" Ahh tuan maaf, aku akan Langsung mengusir mereka." Ucap pelayan yang sedang mencengkram tangan Karin, Ia begitu ketakutan melihat Sasuke.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang sedang diajak bicara oleh pelayan itu.

Dan Ia hanya mendecih kesal melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya ternyata Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hanya mematung tak percaya, Onyx Sasuke membulat menatap Amethyst Hinata yang penuh amarah dan kekecewaan membuatnya mematung seketika.

Hinata melepaskan cengkraman karyawan itu dari tangan Karin,  
" Kau tidak perlu mengusir kami, Karena kami juga akan keluar dari sini." Ucap Hinata tegas penuh penekanan

"Dan.." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Jika berteriak karena senang adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka kalian harus memasang papan peringatan disini," Semua karyawan bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Hinata yang menguarkan aura dingin.

" Katakan Terimakasih pada Tamu kalian yang ingin mengusir kami." Hinata langsung menarik Karin untuk segera keluar dari Toko itu.

Hinata terus menggerutu setelah keluar dari toko perhiasan itu, Hinata tak menyangka Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu, Hinata sangat kecewa dengan Sasuke,  
Nafas Hinata masih tak beraturan karena menahan amarahnya pada Sasuke, Karin tak berani menatap Hinata, ia terus menunduk

"Jika terus menunduk seperti itu kau akan terjatuh, Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, lebih baik kita mencari hadiah yang lain saja"

Karin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata, ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Hinata.

..

..

Setelah Hinata keluar dari Toko perhiasan, Sasuke masih mematung mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi, sungguh entah kenapa otak jeniusnya begitu sulit untuk berpikir.  
Ametyst Hinata yang menatapnya penuh amarah dan kecewa tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Para pelayan toko menatap cemas Sasuke yang masih diam saja. Setelah menyadari kesalahannya Sasuke langsung bergegas keluar toko, dan menyuruh pelayan toko untuk mengirim tagihan atas barang yang nanti dibeli oleh Konan,

Sasuke berlari mencari Hinata, Ia berkeliling berharap menemukan Hinata. Dan ternyata mencari seseorang di Mall yang sangat besar itu begitu melelahkan,

Hingga Sasuke akhirnya tersadar untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata di ruang CCTV. Dengan status Sasuke sebagai anak dari pemilik Mall ini, masuk keruang CCTV tentu saja bukan masalah besar.

Sasuke memperhatikan satu persatu layar yang ada di Hadapannya, Hingga matanya terpaku pada satu layar, yang menunjukan keberadaan gadis berambut indigo, Sasuke tersenyum lega melihat Hinata tengah berada di salah satu Toko Tas &amp; Sepatu.

..

.

.

Karin memutuskan membeli sepatu untuk ibunya, walaupun dia sedikit tak rela, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak mau Hinata mendapat kesulitan lagi karenanya.

" Aku pilih yang ini neesan" Karin menunjuk sepatu flat yang bermotif bunga,

" Kau tak ingin membeli sepatu untukmu juga?" Hinata melihat Karin yang sejak tadi murung, ia tau Karin begitu ingin membeli kalung untuk ibunya.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli sepatu, karena Hinata tau karin tak benar-benar ingin sepatu, Ia mengusulkan untuk membeli di toko perhiasan yang lain saja besok.

Hinata mendecih kesal melihat kedatangan Sasuke, yang masih terengah-engah, bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi dahinya. bagaimana tidak ia berlari dari ruang CCTV untuk menemui Hinata.

" Anda ingin mengusir ku lagi Uchiha-san? " Hinata menatap Sasuke, dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

Karin terdiam melihat Pria yang tadi ingin mengusirnya ada di hadapannya, dan yang mengejutkan lagi adalah ternyata kakaknya mengenal Pria ini,

" Ahh aku lupa, Jika Mall ini milik U-CHI-HA, Jadi tentu saja kau bisa bertindak sesukamu," Hinata tersenyum mengejek, mengingat perlakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya.

Sasuke bingung harus mulai dari mana untuk minta maaf pada Hinata, biasanya Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menyatakan permintaan maaf pada para perempuan. tapi itu tak berlaku untuk kali ini, lidahnya kelu tak mampu merangkai kata.

" Maaf" Ucap Sasuke pelan, Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi,

" Maaf aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu" lanjut Sasuke

' Ck'

Hinata berdecak kesal, jelas-jelas ia tadi menyuruh pelayan Toko untuk mengusir Hinata dan Karin, jadi jika tadi bukan Hinata, Sasuke takkan meminta maaf karena telah mengusir orang lain seenaknya.

" Sebagai permintaan maaf ku, Kau boleh membeli perhiasan di toko itu, Aku yang akan membayarnya, dan aku akan mengosongkan pelanggan di toko itu" Karin tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sedikit terkejut dengan Sikap Sasuke,

_Pasti dia orang yang sangat kaya_. batin Karin seraya memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala penuh dengan selidik, ia sedikit terpana dengan ketampanan Sasuke, kulitnya yang putih, Hidung mancungnya, seperti sebuah karya yang sempurna, sungguh membuatnya meleleh jika tak ingat kelakuan buruknya tadi.

Hinata memicingkan matanya, Ia semakin geram dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

" Apa permintaan maaf mu selalu seperti itu? Selalu diiringi dengan Materi"Hinata mendecih kesal. "Sepertinya aku memang terlihat begitu Miskin, hingga kau menawarkan diri untuk membayar perhiasan yang ingin ku beli, apa aku begitu terlihat murahan juga?"

Sasuke geram mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terus merendahkan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke sungguh tak bermaksud menghina Hinata, memang apa salah nya membelikan sesuatu untuk seorang wanita sebagai permintaan maafnya.

" Aku sungguh ingin minta maaf pada mu Hyuga" Suara baritone Sasuke membuat Karin mematung.

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata,

Ia menarik paksa Hinata, semua orang memperhatikan mereka, Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke sekuat tenaga, tapi hasilnya nihil.  
Rasanya Hinata ingin berteriak memaki Sasuke, tapi jika ia melakukan itu pasti ia akan semakin jadi pusat perhatian

Sasuke menghempaskan Hinata dengan kasar ke Sofa yang sempat diduduki Konan tadi, mereka kembali ke toko perhiasan.

Hinata duduk menyilangkan kakinya, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya yang seketika bisa meledak, nafasnya begitu terengah-engah, pergelangannya sedikit sakit, ternyata ruam kemerahan muncul di pergelangan tangannya akibat cengkraman Sasuke yang begitu kuat.

Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena telah menarik paksa Hinata, awalnya ia hanya akan mengajak Hinata kembali ke toko tanpa ada pemaksaan tapi sungguh yang dilakukan perempuan ini di luar dugaan Sasuke, membuat hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Hinata yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Neesan apakah kau baik-baik saja? " Karin begitu khawatir, ia baru saja tiba di toko dengan membawa tas Hinata, sepertinya tadi Hinata meninggalkan tasnya di toko sepatu karena Sasuke yang langsung menariknya.

Karin duduk di samping Hinata,

" Aku baik-baik saja, tunggulah di luar sebentar" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan adiknya, Karin hanya mengangguk lalu menuruti perintah neesannya.

sepertinya Sasuke tak bermain-main dengan ucapannya yang akan mengosongkan toko ini,

Karena saat ini Toko nya memang sangat sepi.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap heran pada Hinata yang menyuruh Karin untuk pergi.

" Kau sudah mempermalukanku 2 kali hari ini, pertama saat kau menyuruh pelayanmu mengusir ku, kedua saat kau menyeret paksa aku untuk kembali ke toko ini " Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya pelan, ia harus bisa menahan emosinya.

" Dan terimakasih untuk semua itu," Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri menatapnya.

" Apa kau sedang berusaha menguji seberapa besar kesabaranku?" Hinata mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Sasuke,  
Apa ia tak sadar kesabaran siapa yang diuji, aku yang berusaha sabar agar tak meluapkan amarah ku pada mu- batin Hinata kesal

" Kau menolak ajakan ku, hingga aku harus menarik paksa dirimu.  
Apa kau melakukan ini semua agar kau terlihat menarik?" Sasuke menarik nafasnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi menatap Hinata, ia dengan rela merendahkan harga dirinya untuk kembali mengajak perempuan yang diusir olehnya, dan perempuan itu malah menolaknya, jangan lupakan sifat Sasuke yang menjujung tinggi harga diri dan gengsinya sebagai Uchiha.

" Lalu kau mengira aku akan berpikir kau berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang begitu saja menerima pemberianku. Kau salah jika aku akan berpikiran seperti itu," Hinata mengepalkan tangannya mencoba bersabar mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu menyakitkan.

" Sekarang yang ada di pikiran ku kau adalah perempuan yang menyedihkan, menolak pemberianku agar aku mencoba bernegosiasi dengan mu, dan kau mendapat lebih dari ini" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

Kali ini Hinata merasakan sendiri rumor yang beredar, yang mengatakan jika mulut Uchiha Sasuke sangat tajam seperti mata pisau yang bisa menyayat-nyayat hatimu.

Hinata tak tahan dengan ucapan Sasuke, matanya merah menahan agar air matanya tak keluar, ini akan terlihat semakin menyedihkan jika ia menangis di saat seperti ini.

Hinata mengambil tas nya, namun tas nya tergilincir jatuh, Hinata meringis kesakitan, ia lupa dengan ruam di tangannya.

Sasuke langsung menatap Hinata, ia berusaha membantu merapihkan tas Hinata yang isinya berserakan kemana-mana.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, ia melihat ruam yang cukup parah.

Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya, ia sungguh tak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tas dan isinya yang berserakan di lantai, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke.  
Sungguh Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

**..**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini begitu dingin padahal Sasuke sudah mengatur pemanas ruangan sampai suhu maksimal.

Ia masih betah berbaring di Sofa yang ada di ruang tamunya, ia sudah berganti dengan pakaian rumahnya, celana pendek selutut dan kaos berwarna coklat, ia menatap Tas Hinata tergeletak di atas meja.

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke pulang ke apartementnya ia membawa tas Hinata bersamanya,

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas mengingat kejadian saat di mall hari ini.

Kenapa perempuan itu suka sekali membuat emosi Sasuke meledak-ledak, padahal Sasuke selalu berusaha bersikap baik dengannya, terlebih setelah kejadian di taman, Sasuke cukup nyaman bersama Hinata, karena tak ada yang ia sembunyikan dari Hinata, hanya perempuan itu yang tau luka Sasuke.

**..**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, setelah mengompres luka di pergelangan tangannya. Sungguh Hinata bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mengambil kembali tasnya yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

Sungguh Uchiha itu sepertinya memiliki kepribadian ganda atau memang Hinata yang terlalu bodoh berpikir jika Sasuke pria yang baik setelah melihat pria itu menangis tersedu seperti anak kecil.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berpikir Hinata ingin mendapatkan lebih darinya, padahal Hinata memang orang yang tak pernah mau bergantung pada orang lain terlebih masalah finansial.

Ia tak mau menjadi gadis manja yang selalu merengek ingin sesuatu dari orang lain, dan hatinya begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya perempuan menyedihkan. ini sudah kedua kalinya Sasuke berkata seperti itu, pertama saat insident rok Hinata yang robek dan yang kedua baru saja terjadi hari ini.

Hinata tak mau gosip aneh bertebaran di kantornya jika Sasuke mengembalikan Tasnya besok di kantor.

Tapi memangnya Sasuke mau mengembalikan tasnya besok? kenapa Hinata begitu percaya diri, padahal ia tau jelas bagaimana sifat Sasuke. ia kembali mendesah mengingat Tas yang berisi handphone, dompet dan segala keperluannya.

Hinata meminjam handphone Karin, ia bermaksud meminta Sasuke untuk mengembalikan tasnya besok malam saja, karena ia tak mau orang berasumsi aneh-aneh tentang keberadaan tas Hinata.

Hinata sedikit ragu menelpon ponselnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, mengesampingkan egonya agar ia tak kena masalah esok harinya.

' Hallo' Terdengar suara baritone di seberang sana,

" Ini aku Hinata, Uchiha-san" ucap Hinata," Aku ingin anda mengembalikan tas ku besok malam saja, saat di luar kantor." lanjut Hinata, ia termenung menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

' Baiklah' Suara Sasuke begitu dingin,

" Anda jangan salah paham perihal, aku yang mengajak anda mengembalikannya di luar kantor. Itu semua karena aku tak mau mendengar berita aneh-aneh tentang anda, yang mungkin nanti akan merepotkan posisi Uchiha-san sebagai Presdir."

Tutttttttttttt

Hinata menutup sambungan telponnya, menutup matanya erat ia berusaha melenyapkan bayangan kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya begitu kesal, berharap ia bisa menghindari Sasuke, Hinata sungguh tak mengerti kenapa ia harus selalu terlibat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, apa ini semua karena ucapannya yang ingin menghindari Sasuke dan tak ingin jatuh cinta padanya, sehingga yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, yang entah mengapa ia tak bisa menghindari keberadaan Sasuke. seolah ia sudah terikat dengan pria berambut raven tersebut.

**..**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menaruh tas Hinata di samping kursi pengemudi, ia menyalakan mobilnya, bergegas pergi ke kantor.

Sasuke sungguh kesal saat Hinata menelpon yang menyuruhnya mengembalikan tas nya di luar kantor, dengan alasan tak mau menyebarkan gosip yang nanti merepotkan Sasuke dengan statusnya sebagai seorang Presdir, Hinata sungguh tau cara membuat Sasuke meledakkan emosinya, Sasuke mendengus kesal ia melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat.

Saat tiba di kantor ia berjalan dengan angkuh, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran orang di sekelilingnya, yahh Presdir Lounge Apparel datang ke kantor dengan membawa tas perempuan, para karyawan berbisik menebak tas siapa yang dibawa Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mau mendengar perintah Hinata, ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hinata, apa salahnya seorang Presdir mengembalikan tas karyawannya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang design, membuka pintu ruangan design dengan kasar, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan kedatangannya, begitu pun Hinata, ia bisa melihat benda yang digenggam Sasuke, benda yang tak asing baginya.

Hinata mendesah kesal melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya, bukankah Hinata sudah bilang untuk mengembalikan tas nya di luar kantor, Kenapa Sasuke selalu pintar membuat Hinata sakit kepala.

Sudah cukup Hinata, jangan dengar apapun yang nanti ia ucapkan, jangan peduli apapun yang nanti ia lakukan, kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mejanya.  
" Ini tas mu, ku ingatkan Satu hal padamu, aku tak suka diatur dan diperintah. Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu Nona Hyuga, terserah kau mau memaafkannya atau tidak, yang jelas aku sudah merendahkan harga diriku untuk meminta maaf padamu" Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Hinata setelah ia meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi ia genggam, bahkan mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka karena ingin mengucapkan terimaksih tapi Sasuke malah pergi begitu saja. Hinata hanya bisa menggeram kesal, menatap kepregian Sasuke yang melangkah dengan angkuh.

Tbc

**Review's Corner :**

**Akhirnya author mulai sekarang akan menyempatkan membalas review yang singgah di fic ini. Author udah punya draft sampai chapter 5, hanya tinggal kembali diedit, jadi kemungkinan akan update lebih cepat lagi.**

**Siiuchild : **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic aku yang abal ini

**AngelzVr** : Hehehe iya dong Sasuke bakalan suka sama Hinata kan pairnya SasuHina , da

**namika ashara** : di chapter ini sudah terjawab siapa pria yang mw nyium Sasuke dan kenapa dia nyium Sasuke.

**AprilliaSiska **: Tidak apa kok baru review juga, aku udah senang kok Siska-san mau baca fic ini. Dan ini saya sudah update kilat.

**Luluk Minam Cullen** : iya bapa-bapa, tapi bapa ganteng kok. Sasuke bukan Homo, dia normal senormal-normalnya Pria yang bisa bikin kaum hawa melting

.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan huruf dalam penulisan penname kalian.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau baca fic yang berasal dari imajinasi liar author ini, aku masih belum berpengalaman merangkai kata-kata, dan untuk yang menunggu fic Love in Hospital tolong sedikit bersabar karena author belum punya inspirasi. Hehehehe

Salam Hangat untuk kaliannn semua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kisimoto**

**..**

**Our Hurt**

**Warning : **Typo, gaje, OOC, abal, crackpair

* SasuHina*

**Chapter 4. Hope will sweet as kiss**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata selalu berusaha menghindari Sasuke sebagai Presdirnya, bukan kah dulu juga hubungannya biasa saja dengan Itachi, artinya ia juga harus bisa bersikap biasa saja dengan Presdirnya, jangan pernah melibatkan diri dengan urusan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, ia tak mau lebih jauh berurusan dengan Pria berambut raven tersebut.

" Ku dengar Kita akan pergi ke bioskop malam ini, Presdir sudah membooking 4 Studio untuk karyawannya agar bisa berkumpul bareng" Sakura memulai percakapan di sela-sela makan siangnya bersama Tenten dan Hinata.

Lounge apparel memang sering mengadakan acara-acara gathering seperti ini semua untuk meninggkat kan karyawan.

" Ahh iyahh Ruroni Kenshin The Legend End" Seru Tenten mengingat Film yang sedang tayang saat ini di bioskop.

" Ku dengar juga Presdir menyewa ruang VVIP, hanya beberapa pegawai yang mendapatkannya, dan tentu saja kita tak akan mendapatkannya" Tenten menghela nafas, tentu saja ia bukan salah satu pegawai spesial yang akan mendapatkan tiket ruang VVIP yang hanya ada 15,

" Ino mendapatkannya" Terselip nada iri dari ucapan Sakura, ini tidak mengherankan untuk mereka bertiga mengingat siapa Ino, justru akan terlihat aneh jika Ino tak mendapatkannya.

" Kau ikut Hinata?" Sakura kembali menyuapakan nasi ke mulutnya, menatap Hinata yang sedang termenung.

" Tidak" Ucap Hinata singkat, jelas saja ia menolak, mana mau ia pergi ke tempat gelap, ditambah lagi harus menonton adegan yang penuh darah seperti itu, Hinata tentu saja akan langsung menolaknya tanpa berpikir 2 kali.

" Bagaimana kalau kita semua tak usah ikut saja? " Seru Sakura ia terlihat begitu bersemangat, membuat Hinata dan Tenten menaikan alis mereka.

" Kita pergi bersama melakukan barbeque di rumah Itachi" Tenten tersedak mendengar ide gila gadis berambut pink itu.

" Hanya ada Itachi dan kita bertiga" ajak Sakura berusaha meyakinkan, Tenten tau hubungan Sakura dan Itachi sangat dekat mereka berdua adalah teman main sejak kecil bisa dibilang mereka berdua itu bersahabat

Tenten menatap Hinata, ia berusaha meminta jawaban Hinata yang tampak memikirkan pesta barbeque, oh ayolah mereka jarang pergi bersama.

" Kita bisa memasak bersama, lalu menyalakan kembang api, bukankah kita jarang melakukan hal bersama, lagi pula besok kita libur" Ucapan Sakura ada benarnya, sesekali mereka harus bersenang-senang melupakan sejenak rutinitas yang begitu membuat otak penat.

" Baiklah," Hinata dengan yakin menerima ajakan Sakura, mereka bertiga bersorak senang, tanpa sadar membuat semua orang menatap ke arah mereka

" Kita pulang cepat karena ada acara nonton bareng itu, jadi kita bisa membeli semua keperluan untuk melakukan barbeque." Sakura kembali mengoceh ia berusaha mengatur acara dadakannya agar berjalan lancar.

"Kita bisa pergi bersama ke Supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahannya" ucap Tenten dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar, mengingat betapa menyenangkannya bisa pergi belanja bersama.

" Ya ampunnn pasti sangat menyenangkan, terakhir kali melakukan barbeque saat aku masih SMA" Seru Sakura raut wajah bahagia tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

**.**

.

Hinata tersenyum sepanjang jalan mengingat acara barbeque yang akan ia lakukan bersama kedua temannya , akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang pergi keluar bersama, Hinata sangat senang bisa pergi bersama Tenten dan Sakura, ia bukanlah gadis yang memiliki banyak teman, jadi Hinata cukup bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Sakura dan Tenten.

Senyumnya lenyap seketika melihat Pria dan Wanita yang berjalan beriringan ke arahnya, ia sedang menunggu lift.

" Haii Hinata! " Sapa Ino, Hinata hanya tersenyum membalas Ino, terasa sedikit canggung ketika melihat sosok pria yang berada di samping ino, pria yang dengan susah payah harus dihindari Hinata, dan sekarang ada di hadapannya dengan tenangnya berdiri tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikit pun, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

" Kau ikut menonton?" Tanya Ino, namun ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Hinata menjawab.

" Aku akan pergi menonton di ruang VVIP bersama Sasuke-kun" Ino sedikit menyombongkan dirinya, ia mencoba memegang tangan Sasuke, namun tangannya dihempaskan pelan oleh Sasuke, walaupun sedikit kecewa atas perlakuan Sasuke, tapi Ino masih senang bisa menyombongkan dirinya pada Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar celoteh Ino.

" Aku tidak ikut, Aku akan melakukan pesta barbeque di rumah Itachi-san bersama Sakura dan Tenten-nee, dan tentu saja dengan Itachi-san juga" Ucap Hinata, yang sukses membuat onyx Sasuke membulat, terlebih dengan kata-kata Hinata terakhir yang mengucapkan Itachi juga ikut, Hell no ! satu pria bersama 3 wanita, apa yang dilakukan Itachi sehingga bisa membuat Hinata dan yang lainnya pergi bersama, Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalan di balik wajah datarnya.

" Bukankah malam hari sangat dingin di saat musim dingin seperti ini" Hinata tau apa maksud dari perkataan gadis berambut pirang ini, Hinata bukan gadis bodoh yang akan melakukan barbeque di luar rumah saat musim dingin seperti ini, tentu saja ia akan melakukan di dalan rumah, walaupun sedikit berbeda yang pentingkan kebersamaannya

" Kami melakukannya di dalam rumah, dan ada wine yang bisa menghangatkan kami" Perkataan Hinata membuat Sasuke merasa seperti dihantam ribuan balok es, Wine bisa membuat mereka mabuk, walaupun memang menghangatkan ap perempuan ini berpura-pura tidak tau manfaat wine bukan hanya menghangatkan.

'ck'

Sasuke berdecak kesal, Sungguh di luar dugaan Hinata akan pergi bersama Itachi dan yang lainnya,

Ia tak rela jika Hinata harus pergi bersama Itachi, jika Hinata mau ia bisa saja meminjamkan apartementnya dengan suka rela, tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan itu semua, sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengusap pelan dadanya agar ia tak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Hinata semakin menghindarinya.

**.**

.

Suara tawa terdengar menyelimuti Mansion Uchiha, Mereka melakukan barbeque di kediaman Uchiha karena Itachi mengusulkan untuk melakukan di mansion yang megah ini, menurut Hinata ini terlihat seperti Hotel, rumah ini begitu luas, dengan sentuhan teknologi modern di mana-mana.

Sakura dan Tenten sedang sibuk memanggang daging, Itachi membantu mereka berdua, sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar candaan yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi.

Itachi berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia terlihat lebih ramah dan banyak tersenyum, dan yang terpenting adalah ia tak suka mengucapkkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan seperti Sasuke, batin Hinata.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menangis saat itu membuat hatinya terenyuh, terlebih melihat mata Sasuke yang begitu ketakutan, Hinata yakin Sasuke pasti merasa sangat tersiksa dengan masa lalunya.

tapi kenapa pria itu selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata sakit. Hinata terus memotong Tomat yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat Sup,

" Ahh Hinata-chan begitu pandai memasak yahh" Seru Mikoto, melihat bagaimana Hinata yang begitu terampil di dapur, Hinata terlihat begitu manis mengenakan Celana selutut dan baju berlengan panjang bergambar Winnie the pooh, rambutnya di ikat satu agar , dengan apron bunga-bunga yang manis, membuat Mikoto semakin gemas dengannya.

Mikoto sungguh senang kedatangan ketiga perempuan ini, Saat Itachi memperkenalkan 3 perempuan ini sebagai pacarnya, dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari ketiga perempuan itu. tentu saja itu hanya candaan Itachi, membuat Mikoto tersenyum dengan kelakuan putra sulungnya.

" Kasaan sebaiknya istirahat" Itachi menghampiri Mikoto yang berdiri di samping Hinata,

" Itachi-san benar Mikoto-baasan," Ucap Hinata,mengingat ini sudah pukul sebelas malam.

Mikoto akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti perintah anaknya, ia pergi ke kamarnya.

Hinata melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

" Kami sudah selesai dengan dagingnya, bagaimana dengan supnya" Seru Sakura sambil meletakkan dan menata dagingnya di atas piring.

"Sebentar ini sudah selesai, tinggal menambahkan tomat saja"Balas Hinata.

setelah selesai akhirnya mereka makan bersama, dan di lanjutkan acara minum bersama di ruang tamu.

Namun belum sempat Hinata menegak wine, tenggorokkannya tercekat dengan kehadiran Sasuke tiba-tiba, apa yang salah dengan ini semua, bukankah ini kediaman Uchiha yang artinya rumah Sasuke juga, Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa dengan semua fakta itu.

" Haii Otouto kau mau bergabung dengan kami" Tawar Itachi saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya mendengus meninggalkan Itachi, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya di atas.

.  
.

Saat Sasuke kembali kebawah dengan mengenakan Celana training beserta kaos tipisnya, Hinata termenung sejenak terpesona akan ketampanan Sasuke, Pipi tembamnya merona, Pria Onyx itu melangkah menuju dapur sepertinya mencari sesuatu, Itachi sudah mabuk ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Tenten dan Sakura yang bergegas menuju kamar tamu.

Hinata tidak banyak minum seperti Sakura dan Tenten, ia merapihkan Wine yang ia minum. Ia menyimpan gelas dan sisa wine yang dipakainya untuk minum tadi.

Sasuke masih berdiam diri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil memegang botol minumnya- _mineral water_ seraya memperhatikan Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan Sasuke ia merasa sedikit canggung dan juga risih.

" Kau tidak minum seperti mereka?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada.

" Aku Minum, hanya saja tidak terlalu banyak." Jawab Hinata sekenanya, meletakan wine yang ia genggam ke dalam kulkas, namun saat Hinata akan menutup kulkasnya, Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata lalu kembali mengambil Wine yang masih tersegel, Hinata mendengus kesal pada Sasuke.

" Ayo kita minum!" Ajak Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum mengejek,apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

" Kau tak bisa minum? ahh iyahh gadis polos sepertimu mana mungkin bisa meminum wine" Sasuke berusaha memancing Hinata, ia tau cara halus selalu berhasil ditolak Hinata dengan tegas, gadis Hyuga ini sedikit berbeda, jika gadis-gadis yang lain akan dengan senang hati menemaninya minum, terkecuali Hinata, Sasuke harus sedikit menggunakan otak jeniusnya agar Hinata tak menolaknya.

" Apa sebutan gadis 'murahan' tak cukup untukku, sehingga kau juga mengataiku gadis 'polos' ?" Mata Hinata memicing menatap Sasuke, apa pria di hadapannya sedang menguji kembali kesabarannya.

" Menurut mu? Aku tau kau adalah gadis polos yang berusaha bersembunyi di balik dinding ego mu, padahal di balik itu semua kau..." Entah bagaimana cara kerja tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka saling berhadapan, dengan Wine yang ada di tangan kanannya dan ia sedikit menunduk, nafasnya berhembus tepat di tengkuk Hinata, membuat Hinata bisa mencium aroma Mint yang kuat dari tubuh Sasuke.

"_Pathetic_" Lanjut Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kembali tepat di tengkuk Hinata, yang hampir saja membuat seluruh syaraf-syaraf Hinata lumpuh seketika.

" Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu.!" _Gottcha_, Hinata mengambil dengan kesal botol wine yang berada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai melihat aksi Hinata, Ia menyusul Hinata yang sudah duduk di Sofa.

" Ladies first" Sasuke menuangkan Wine untuk Hinata, Hinata sedikit canggung dengan perlakuan Sasuke, karena Sasuke biasanya membuat iya pusing kepala, Hinata menegak habis wine di gelasnya, dan menuangkan kembali entah kenapa ia sungguh geram dengan Sasuke, bukan karena ia masih marah pada Sasuke, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya yang membuat kerja otaknya sedikit terganggu.

" Aku minta maaf" Ucap Sasuke,

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, hanya saja kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja" Sasuke kembali meneguk Wine yang ada di gelasnya.

" Yahh aku tau, emosi mu selalu meledak-ledak" Cibir Hinata, mengingat Sasuke yang selalu memarahi orang lain padahal kesalahannya tak seberapa.

Sasuke menatap Hinata begitu intens membuat pipi Hinata semakin merona entah efek alkohol atau efek tatapan sang onyx.

Hinata menggit bibir bawahnya, mendapati Sasuke yang terus mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Hal yang baru disadari oleh Hinata adalah—betapa tampan sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, hingga mampu membuatnya terbungkam tanpa daya dan terbalut oleh emosi yang tak bisa diluapkan, Garis matanya yang tajam, alisnya yang hitam, hidung mancungnya yang semakin menambah nilai plus pada wajah Sasuke, rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi, Hinata benci mengakui ini semua, sepertinya ia sudah terjerat pesona Sasuke

Hinta semakin terbius dengan cara lelaki itu menatap dirinya yang begitu tampan, Dia bisa merasakan tatapan ingin dan memuja dari Sasuke yang entah bagaimana membuat gadis itu merasa kepalanya melayang dan kesadaran dalam dirinya perlahan menghilang. Ah, tidak—dia kalah. Sepertinya ini effect alkohol, Hinata berusaha menyangkal.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya mengalami kebekuan dan seperti terjerat oleh karisma kuat dari seorang penakluk wanita, Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan lekat, gadis itu hanya mampu diam tanpa kata saat wajah Sasuke berangsur mendekat.

Jantung Hinata seperti sedang melonjak keluar saat hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak mengindahkan teriakan kencang dalam kepalanya yang menyuruh untuk berhenti.

Ia menurunkan wajahnya lagi secara perlahan, mencari bibir mungil Hinata yang  
terkatup begitu rapat dan mencoba memotong jarak diantara mereka. Pria itu memiringkan kepala sedikit dan ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di bibir Hinata saat bibirnya mendarat disana. Manis itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke,

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata hati-hati dan terus menempel dan ia sungguh ingin lebih dari ini.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menarik wajahnya memberi jarak di antara mereka dan menatap Hinata yang masih tak bernafas.

Menyusuri wajah kaku perempuan yang seringkali memporak porandakan pikirannya. Kini perempuan di hadapannya hanya tercengang kaget. Sasuke yakin ini adalah ciuman pertama milik gadis itu yang ia rampas begitu saja.

Rasa sesal dan senang berkecamuk dalam diri Sasuke, membuatnya terhimpit pada rasa bersalah ataukah harus gembira, karena mendapat ciuman pertama dari Hinata.

"Hinata.." panggilnya pelan dan Sasuke merasa lega ketika gadis itu kembali bernafas dan menatapnya. Ia ingin berhenti sampai disitu saja dan tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari ini, namun saat melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, bibir yang begitu menggoda, menciptakan dobrakan hasrat dalam dirinya yang begitu kuat hingga tak bisa membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya sejalan. Ia ingin merasakan perempuan yang disukainya lagi dan lagi.

"Pejamkan matamu." bisik Sasuke berat diiringi dengan pergolakan hebat yang saling bertentangan dalam hatinya. Suara Sasuke seperti menghipnotis Hinata yang begitu saja menuruti instruksinya untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Sasuke masih berusaha untuk mencium dengan lembut sebisa  
mungkin agar Hinata tak terkejut dengan pengalaman pertamanya  
yang sungguh—membuat Pria angkuh yang terkenal dingin itu bisa mati gila karena tengah bermain dengan bibir mungil Hinata.

Sebuah ciuman yang lebih mirip kecupan karena harus dilakukan begitu hati- sedang terbuai meresapi taut demi taut irama yang terputar dan masih mencoba untuk menjaga patung rapuh yang seolah bisa hancur kapan saja jika ia sentuh dengan kasar.

Ia merasa pusing oleh desakan panas yang bergulat didalam tubuhnya. kedua alis Sasuke bertaut dan berusaha menahan suaranya yang sedang  
menggeram dalam tenggorokan agar tak menerobos keluar. Sasuke berani bersumpah demi neptunus bahwa ini adalah bibir termanis yang pernah ia rasakan  
seumur hidup.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati saat kendali yang ia jaga selama ini runtuh seperti diterjang Tornado.

Lihat saja dirinya. Uchiha ini seperti Srigala yang mangsanya yang sudah terpojok tanpa pertahanan. Ia melumat Hinata dengan memburu, seolah Hinata akan menghilang jika tidak dihabiskan segera dan alhasil membuat gadis bermata amethyst itu akhirnya kalah, karena Sasuke sudah berhasil menghancurkan dinding yang sangat kokoh pada awalnya.

Bibir Hinata terasa sangat manis, melebihi apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini.  
Hinata ingin menyudahi ciuman ini namun Sasuke menarik tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya, tangan kirinya entah sudah berapa lama melingkar dengan manis di pinggang Hinata.

Sasuke hampir menggigit lidah Hinata saking manisnya jika saja ia tidak teringat perempuan itu akan kesakitan karena ulahnya. Ia menarik bibirnya yang basah, menatap Hinata yang sedang terengah dengan muka merah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya, Hinata seperti perempuan yang linglung karena perlakuan  
ganas yang Sasuke berikan.

Nafas mereka terengah, Sasuke bisa melihat ketegangan di wajah Hinata, mereka terdiam sunyi tak ada yang bersuara setelah pergulatan bibir tersebut. Hinata tak tau harus marah atau senang, marah karena Sasuke begitu saja merebut ciuman pertamanya padahal pria di depannya tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya.

Atau senang karena ini pertamakalinya Hinata merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang membuncah di dalam perutnya, Ah kenapa jantungnya terus berdetak kencang tak karuan.

" Kalian masih belum Tidur?" dengan tampang tak berdosanya Itachi tiba-tiba berada di belakang sofa menatap penasaran pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk saling berhadapan dan jangan lupakan keberadaan tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkar manis di pinggang Hinata.

" Aku baru saja mau tidur Itachi-san," Hinata buru-buru bangun dari duduknya melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya, lalu bergegas ke kamar yang sudah di sediakan walaupun dalam kadaan setengah sadar.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh, karena baka aniki nya ini baru saja mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Hinata,

Itachi yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke langsung memberikan alasan bahwa ia kehausan dan berniat mengambil air minum, Itachi langsung kabur kembali kekamarnya sampai melupakan niat utamanya untuk mengambil air mineral, karena ia tau Sasuke bisa saja meluapkan emosinya tak peduli jika ini sudah pukul 2 malam.

**.**

.  
.

Mikoto dan pelayan yang lain sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk tamunya di meja makan  
" Kaasan" Sasuke memeluk ibunya dari belakang, menempelkan dagunya di bahu kaasan tercintanya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Mikoto, Sasuke terlihat begitu menyayangi Mikoto, Ia tersenyum manja pada kaasannya, sedangkan Mikoto tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Sasuke yang terkadang masih bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Tenten yang tak berada jauh dari dapur memperhatikan tingkah Uchiha bungsu ini-yang tergolong manis, Pipinya merona ketika ia menyaksikan Sasuke yang mengecup pipi Mikoto sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya.

Mood Sasuke yang sedang baik atau ia memang selalu bersikap manis pada ibunya, kening Tenten mengkerut memikirkan jawabannya.

"Tenten-nee sedang memikirkan apa?" Hinata menyentuh dahi Tenten yang mengkerut, ia semakin heran dengan Tenten yang tak merespon pertanyaannya, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang gadis bercepol dua itu.

Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah membantu Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan, Sasuke sesekali tersenyum dan senyuman itu hampir saja membuat jantung Hinata terlonjak keluar, ya tuhan Hinata mengira cara kerja otaknya sudah mulai koslet ia sepertinya harus men-set ulang pikirannya. Terlebih jika ia mengingat kejadian semalam jantung Hinata langsung berdentum kencang.

' _Tidak boleh'_ Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

_' jangan sampai aku benar-benar terjerat oleh Playboy sepertinya_' batin Hinata, bahkan setelah kejadian semalam Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak seperti Hinata yang gusar tak bisa memejamkan matanya semalaman.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri Manssion Uchiha yang luar biasa luas. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, apa keluarga Uchiha sungguh tak kesepian hidup di Mansion seluas ini. Bukankah percuma saja hidup dalam istana megah yang tak berpenghuni dan tentunya kesepian akan menjadi teman yang setia menemani.

Hinata memandangi Figura di dinding- yahh itu adalah foto Keluarga Uchiha yang sepertinya di ambil saat Sasuke masih kecil, jika dilihat dari foto itu semuanya terlihat bahagia mereka semua tersenyum. Bukankah itu potret keluarga yang harmonis, jauh dari kata menderita seperti apa yang Hinata rasakan bersama keluargannya. Tapi tak semua yang terlihat bagus dari luar itu sesuai dengan penilaian kita. Hinata menghela nafas, ia tersenyum miris mengingat kehidupan Sasuke kecil, Hinata tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke bisa bertahan dengan kehidupan yang menyeramkan selama satu tahun hidup bersama pamannya yang menurut Hinata sangat mengerikan.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan berkeliling Mansion Uchiha, langkahnya terhenti begitu terdengar suara pintu di depannya berdecit terbuka.

Sasuke terkejut melihat Hinata ada di depan kamarnya, ia tak yakin apa Hinata sengaja ingin menemuinya.

Hinata terpaku menatap Sasuke, akhirnya ia kembali melangkah sebelum kesadarannya hilang kembali terpana akan sosok di hadapannya,

" Kau tak sedang mencari kamarku agar kita bisa melanjutkan kembali kegiatan semalam kan? " Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata agar ia tak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya, Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke, ia bisa melihat seringaian Sasuke yang begitu menggoda.

" Kau ingin melanjutkan di kamar ku? Hemm?" Shitt! pipi Hinata langsung merona mendengar kata-kata vulgar yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha satu ini. Apa Sasuke selalu serpeti ini dengn wanita-wanitanya, Hinata mendengus kesal, ia menghempaskan tangan Sasuke.

" Apa kau merasa di atas angin setelah menciumku?" Hinata tersenyum mengejek. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebagai sebuah pertahanan.

" Kau bahkan tau itu hanya ciuman sepihak, dan aku anggap itu sebagai kesalahan, aku akan memaafkan mu kali ini" Sasuke menaikan alisnya, apa yang Hinata katakan itu sungguh bohong, jika itu hanya ciuman sepihak artinya hanya Sasuke yang menikmati ciuman itu, tapi pada kenyataannya Wanita itu juga menikmati saat Sasuke menciumnnya bukan malah meronta atau apapun untuk menghentikan Sasuke ketika menciumnnya.

" Ciuman Sepihak ? bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana itu menjadi ciuman sepihak ketika aku menciummu yang kedua kalinya kau bahkan tak menolak, dan menurutiku untuk memejamkan matamu kau bahkan terlihat menyukai ciumanku?" Ucapan Sasuke begitu menohok Hinata, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang ada benarnya tapi itu semua dilakukan diluar pikirannya.

" Aku tak menyukai Ciumanmu, kau bahkan mencium sembarang wanita? " Hinata memutar bosan bola matanya, ia sungguh geram dengan Sasuke yang terus membahas tentang ciuman.

" Tidak sembarang wanita, aku hanya mencium wanita yang membuatku tertarik" Hinata sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar pengakuan Uchiha yang menurutnya sungguh menggelikan.

" Dan itu bukan ciuman biasa, aku tulus melakukannya saat berciuman dengan mu semalam, aku bukan hanya tertarik tapi aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu" Lanjut Sasuke ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Hinata yang selalu menghindarinya.

" Kau menyukaiku?" Hinata tersenyum mengejek menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke, apa pria di hadapnnya ini memang pandai berakting, setelah beberapa kali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, kini ia mengatakan menyukainnya, dan Hinata tak mau tertipu dengan ini semua.

" Jujurlah Sasuke, Ciuman semalam itu hanya spontan, kau berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol, dan ada seorang wanita di sampingmu kau merasa bergairah lalu menciumku dengan spontan." Entah ini sudah keberapa kali Hinata mendengus kesal, ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tak mengundang keributan mengingat dimana ia berada sekarang. Bahkan saking terlampau emosi ia tak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Uchiha-san.

" Kau benar, ciuman semalam spontan" Ucap Sasuke datar, ekspresi wajah Sasuke sungguh membuat ia kesal.

" Jadi kau mengakuinya ? kau sungguh aneh!" Hinata menaikan satu alisnya ia sungguh dibuat geram oleh Pria onyx ini.

" Apanya yang aneh? Jadi kau lebih suka pria yang merencanakan ciuman?" Tanya Sasuke tajam,

" Mereka mengatur waktu dan tempat agar wanita luluh pada mereka, apa kau suka yang seperti itu? " Apa wanita di hadapannya sungguh tidak kalau ia sudah memporak-porandakan dunia Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke tak bisa berpikir jernih setelah ia mengatakan akan pergi bersama Itachi, Sasuke harus menahan emosinya saat melihat Hinata tertawa bersama Itachi, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menarik Hinata saat ia tiba dan lansung disuguhi pemandangan yang sungguh membuat matanya iritasi

" Lupakan Saja" Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia sudah terpojok percuma berdebat dengan Sasuke yang pada akhirnya Hinata juga akan kalah, lebih baik segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke itu adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik kali ini.

" Ayo kita pacaran !" Ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya menatap Sasuke mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam matanya, tapi hasilnya nihil Sasuke sepertinya serius dengan ucapannya, apa lagi sekarang?, Hinata rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak memaki Sasuke, setelah tadi mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Hinata, dan kini dengan santai nya mengajak Hinata pacaran, Hinata bukan lah gadis labil yang langsung akan berteriak senang ketika seeorang mengajaknya pacaran, walaupun Hinata tidak pernah berpacaran, namun bukan berarti ia tidak tau dengan segala aturan dan cara dalam menjalin hubungan seperti itu, yang jadi masalah utama nya adalah seseorang yang mengajknya pacaran adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang sejak kemunculannya selalu berhasil membuat emosi Hinata naik, dan jangan lupakan juga kata-kata menyakitkan yang sering keluar dari mulutnya itu.

" Apa kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir ?" Tanya Sasuke saat tak mendapat respon dari Hinata.

" Tidak, aku tidak butuh " Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin,

" Baiklah, Lupakan saja perkataanku" Ucap Sasuke tersirat nada kemarahan dalam ucapannya, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

" Apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, lupakan saja, setelah mengalami perdebatan yang cukup menguras hati dan ia menyerah dengan spontan, kurasa dalam dirinya memang tertanam spontanitas yang tinggi " gerutu Hinata saat Sasuke sudah menjauh darinya, raut wajahnya sedikit kecewa melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya menganggap perasannya seperti sebuah permainan.

Tbc

Haduhhh terimakasih semuanya yang sudah membaca fic ini.

Review's Corner :

**Mell Hinaga Kuran** : ia sedikit kisah intinnya aja, ini terinpirasi dari It's okay that love tapi alurnya berbeda, aku hanya mengambil intinya saja, tentang bagaimana dua orang yang terluka dan mempunyai kekurangan, tapi cinta mampu melengkapi mereka satu sama lain.

: makasih udah mampir

**JojoAyuni** : iya aku emang pengen bikin sifat Hinata tak terlalu pemalu.

**namika ashara** : iya Obito, aku gak kepikiran sama sekali buat pake orochimaru hehehe, udah mulai suka kok, hanya saja Hinata yang masih belum percaya karena you know lahh Sasuke itu disini kan punya mantan banyak, jadi Hinata masih ga percaya sama Sasuke.

**Siiuchild** : ahhaaaha emang iya geregetan? Heheh makasih semoga fic ini ga mengecewakan.

**IKari:** Ini udah update ikari-san, enjoy this chapter

**AprilliaSiska :** iya sama-sama, aku udah update kilat lagi nihh, heheh. Lg di usahain buat nerusin Love in hospital ditunggu yahh.

**NaruDemi :** makasih, ini author udah update kilat, semoga ga kecewa dengan chapter ini

**Himechan **: iyahh himechan di sini Sasuke sama Hinata sedikit berantem-beranteman, tapi nanti ngga lagi kok

**Lovely sasuhina** : iya disini Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama punya kisah yang menyedihkan biar adil heheheh # jahat banget ini author

**NameNM** : terimasih udah mau baca dan review , happy ending kok tenang saja

**Guest **: terimasih, semoga chapter ini masih keren

**Namelle :** ini udah lanjut

**Bread** : wuaaahh gomen kalo kurang memuaskan dan masih kaya script sinetron

**Chappy** : iya emang ga terlalu hurt, mangkanya aku kasih genre romance and drama, bukan romance and hurt, but thanks sudah mampir membaca

**Astia morichan** : ini sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mau membaca,


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto belonging Masashi Kishimoto,

I just borrow the chara,,,,

Caution :Many Typos, Bored, and maybe OOC.

Sasuhina always in my way

**Our Hurt**

**Chapter 5, Tears are Falling**

Pameran busana musim dingin sudah dilakasanakan dan berjalan dengan lancar lebih dari apa yang diharapkan, para designer kini bisa beristirahat sejenak karena pekerjaan mereka kini tak menumpuk lagi seperti sebelumnya Seperti sekarang yang dilakukan oleh Tenten dan Hinata mereka sedang menikmati sunset di dalam cafe.

" Kau yakin akan menemuinya? " Tanya Tenten sekali lagi, mereka sedang duduk berdua di Cafe yang sering kunjungi, Tenten sungguh tak mengerti dengan pikiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba mau pergi kencan buta, padahal ia selalu menolak jika Hikari menyuruhnya.

" Benar Tenten-nee" Hinata hanya menghela nafas, entah jawaban yang keberapa yang sudah Hinata ucapkan sejak ia berkata pada Tenten akan pergi berkencan, ia mengaduk-ngaduk coffe nya dengan bosan.

" Bagaimana jika pria itu jahat?" Tenten memicingkan matanya, ia terus berusaha membujuk Hinata untuk tidak melakukan kencan buta, mungkin karena ia pernah mempunyai pengalaman yang buruk tentang kencan buta, jadi ia tak mau Hinata mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya.

" Apa menurut Tenten-nee seorang ibu akan memilih hal yang tidak baik untuk anaknya?" Hinata bertanya balik pada Tenten, Tenten hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Aku sudah percaya pada ibu ku, ia pasti akan memilihkan yang terbaik untukku" Hinata tau ibunya tak mungkin memilih pria yang tak baik untuknya,

Tenten hanya mengangguk pasrah tentang kencan yang akan Hinata lakukan besok.

" Hei Ino..!" Seru Tenten saat melihat Ino datang ke cafe tersebut, Tenten menyuruh Ino untuk bergabung dengannya.  
tentu saja Ino tak menolak, tapi Hinata sungguh keberatan Ino bergabung di meja yang sama dengannya, bukan karena ia tak suka dengan Ino, tapi karena Pria yang tengah bersama Ino, Uchiha Sasuke yang juga ikut bergabung,

Ino duduk di samping Hinata, dan Sasuke duduk di samping Tenten. Jadi posisi duduk Ino dan Sasuke saling berhadapan, Ino memesankan Makanan yang sama untuknya dan Sasuke, tentu saja dengan Minumannya.  
Hinata hanya tersenyum miris melirik Ino dan Sasuke.

" Kalian dari mana? " Tanya Tenten melirik _paper bag_ yang dibawa Ino,

" Sasuke mengantarku membeli sepatu." Senyum di wajah Ino mengembang, siapapun yang melihatnya tau pasti kalau gadis bunga itu bahagia,

" Ohhh" Tenten hanya berohria.  
ia fokus kembali pada Hinata yang sejak tadi diam saja,

" Bagaimana apa perlu ku temani kau besok ?" Tanya Tenten, Hinata yang sedang meminum_ coffee_, langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Tenten.  
Hinata menaikan alisnya menatap kesal pada Tenten, yang beanr saja mana ada orang kencan ditemani, ohh ayolah Tenten sekhawatir itukah kau pada Hinata.

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau itu kan?" Yahh Hinata tau Tenten sangat peduli pada Hinata, bahkan Tenten sudah seperti kakak sendiri untuk Hinata.

Ino dan Sasuke yang tak mengerti percakapan mereka, Hanya diam saling memandang, dan fokus dengan makanan masing-masing.

" Ya sudah jika tekad mu sudah kuat, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kencan mu besok tak mengecewakan." Kini giliran Sasuke yang dengan tak elitnya menyemburkan Jus tomatnya pada baju Ino,

" Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino sambil terus mencoba membersihkan dressnya dengan Tissue, begitupun Hinata yang langsung membantu Ino mengelap bajunya dengan Tissue.

" Jusnya pedas, maaf" Ucap Sasuke datar, berusaha menutupi kebohongannya, sesungguhnya ia sangat terkejut mendengar Hinata yang akan pergi berkencan.

" Mana ada jus tomat pedas" Cibir Tenten.

Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet, Sedangkan Tenten pergi keluar menerima telpon, sepertinya telpon dari seseorang yang penting,

Tinggalah Sasuke dan Hinata berdua, Hinata rasanya ingin pergi saja dari cafe ini dari pada harus berdua dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam, membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri, aura yang ditebarkan Sasuke membuat Hinata membeku, sungguh tenggorakan Hinata rasanya tercekat ini semua pasti karena percakapan dirumah Uchiha yang membuat Hinata semakin tak mengerti Sasuke.

" Kau akan pergi kencan?" Tanya Sasuke, Ia masih menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" Iya." Hinata menjawab dengan singkat, ia tak mau terlibat percakapan yang terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke.

'ck'

Hinata bisa dengar decakan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia berusaha menghiraukan respon yang tak baik dari Sasuke, berpura-pura fokus dengan Coffe nya.

Sasuke sungguh kesal mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, ia akan pergi kencan dengan laki-laki lain dan hanya menjawab ia, Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata kenapa ia pergi berkencan, walaupun ia tak punya hak untuk bertanya masalah pribadi Hinata.

" Sasuke-kun" Ino tiba-tiba kembali, ia memanggil nama Sasuke dengan manja, lalu duduk di kursi Tenten, menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. sungguh Hinata benci saat seperti ini, pasti mereka sudah balikan, itu lah yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat ini.

" Wahh-wahh kalian mesra sekali" Ujar Tenten yang sudah selesai menelpon.

" Pasti kalian sudah kembali pacaran?" Tenten kembali menggoda Ino, wajah Ino bersemu merah.

" Kami Ma-" Ino belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.  
Karena Hinata tiba-tiba memotong ucapan nya.  
" Tenten-nee ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Hinata,  
" Aku lupa ada janji dengan Hanabi! " Hinata langsung berpamitan pada Ino dan Sasuke,

Tenten mengikuti Hinata dari belakang keluar cafe, ia berjalan sangat cepat, tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal meremas udara, Haruskah mereka bermesraan seperti itu, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit melihat Ino dan Sasuke seperti itu. Arrghhh entah kenap rasanya Hinata ingn menriaki si kepala ayam itu, mana bisa Hinata percaya kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, sementara Sasuke masih 'berkeliaran' di sekitar mantan pacarnya.

**.**  
**.**

Tenten dan Hinata berpisah di depan halte, menyisakan Hinata sendiri di Halte. Salju mulai turun menutupi kota Tokyo. Hinata masih menunggu bus, dari kejauhan Hinata bisa melihat seorang Pria- _yang pantas dipanggil jisan_ di sebrang jalan yang ia tengah menampar seorang Wanita, sepertinya mereka suami istri.  
Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas raut ketakutan di wajah wanita itu, sudut bibirnya mengengeluarkan darah, Wajahnya penuh luka, wanita itu terus terisak pelan, wanita itu tak melawan sedikit pun saat pria itu memukulinya dengan tongkat, bahkan ia tak bersuara atau merintih kesakitan, tangan Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar, ia ketakutan, wajahnya mulai pucat, melihat wanita itu yang tak memakai alas kaki itu, mengingatkan Hinata pada luka di kakinya,

Hinata terus menunduk berusaha menghilangkan bayangan masa lalu yang terus melintas di pikirannya,

Bunyi klakson mobil yang nyaring, membuat Hinata mendongak, ternyata Sasuke dan Ino, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk pulang bersama.

Tangan Hinata masih bergetar, tubuhnya sangat lemas, bahkan Hidungnya berair. tenggerokannya seakan tercekat. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, kenapa harus bertemu Sasuke di saat seperti ini.

" A-ku sedang me-nunggu adikku," Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan ketakutannya, walaupun suaranya masih terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ekor matanya melirik pasangan suami istri yang masih bertengkar.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, ia sedikit khawatir meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di halte yang sepi, tapi Ino merengek agar Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya, karena jelas-jelas Hinata menolak ajakannya.

Seandainya Sasuke mau menengok sebentar ke sebrang kanannya, mungkin ia bisa melihat penyebab ketakutan Hinata, tapi dengan tega nya ia malah melajukan mobilnya kembali, meninggalkan Hinata di jalanan yang begitu sepi.

Hinata menatap miris kepergian mobil Sasuke, ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Tes.

Tanpa sadar amethyst Hinata mengeluarkan cairan bening, ia mengusap pelan pipinya.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja" gumam Hinata seraya menepuk pelan dadanya, tangannya bergetar hebat.

Teriakan histeris di seberang sana mengagetkannya, rambut wanita itu sedang dijambak oleh pria di hadapannya, kali ini ia meronta untuk dilepaskan, bukan kebebasan yang wanita itu dapat malah tamparan yang berulang mendarat di pipinya, wajah wanita itu sudah penuh dengan luka.  
Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat, ia berharap ada seseorang datang siapapun yang dapat menolong wanita itu dari siksaan kejam suaminya. Tapi bukan kah itu sesuatu yang tak pasti, jalanan di sini memang sangat sepi terlebih ini sudah malam dan salju sedang turun,

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mengepal erat tangannya yang bergetar, berusaha menghilangkan semua ingatan-ingatan yang bertebaran dalam kepalanya, jika Hinata menelpon polisi pasti mereka butuh waktu yang lama agar bisa sampai di tempat ini.  
Hinata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa menolong wanita itu, Hinata terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali dalam hatinya, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri menghalangi pria itu yang akan memukul wanita nya dengan tongkat yang sejak tadi ia genggam, dan alhasil pukulan tongkat itu berhasil mendarat di punggung Hinata, karena Hinata langsung memeluk wanita yang ada di depannya.

Betapa terkejutnya pria yang ada di hadapannya, ia langsung menjatuhkan tongkatnya karena pukulannya mengenai orang lain bukan istrinya, pria itu ketakutan, ia menjatuhkan tongkat yang ia genggam, ia takut di laporkan pada polisi, pria itu berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Hinata dengan posisi yang masih memeluk istrinya.

Hinata merintih kesakitan, pria itu memukulnya cukup kencang.  
Hinata mencoba berdiri tapi ia hampir saja terjatuh, punggungnya terasa begitu sakit, Hinata meneteskan air matanya, air mata yang bersarang di pelupuknya kini menetes tanpa henti, bukan karena rasa sakit di punggungnya, tapi ia menangisi wanita di hadapannya, wanita ini sungguh kuat, Hinata yang terkena pukulan tongkat itu sekali saja langsung merasa nyeri sampai ulu hatinya, tapi wanita di hadapannya yang di pukul berkali-kali jelas ia merasakan sakit lebih dari yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

" Kau baik-baik saja baasan?" Hinata melayangkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh, jelas-jelas wanita di depannya itu mempunyai banyak luka, bagaimana bisa disebut baik-baik saja.  
Hinata melepaskan sepatunya, untung saja hari ini dia sedang memakai sepatu flat, jadi ia bisa memakaikannya pada wanita di sampingnya agar memakai sepatunya, walaupun Hinata merasa dingin yang begitu sangat di setiap ujung jari-jarinya, tapi wanita ini lebih membutuhkannya.

" Terimakasih" Wanita itu mengucapkan begitu lirih, bahkan bibirnya masih bergetar, Hinata membawa Wanita itu ke rumah sakit terdekat, iya harus berjalan kearah jalan raya untuk mendapatkan taksi.

.

.

.

" Sebaiknya baasan tak usah kembali pada pria itu, ia sangat kejam" Hinata mengusap pelan tangan wanita yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah beberpa jam tak sadarkan diri akhirnya wanita itu siuman.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum mengangguk, Hinata kemudian pamit pergi setelah menyelesaikan administrasi di rumah sakit, ini sudah pukul 11 malam.

Tanpa Hinata sadari orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit terus memperhatikannya, Hinata baru sadar akan penampilannya yang cukup dikatakan berantakan, wajahnya sedikit pucat entah karena dinginnya cuaca atau karena menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

Hinata juga tidak menggunakan alas kaki, Ia sungguh terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah tak peduli dengan yang orang lain katakan.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja selesai konsultasi dengan psikiaternya di rumah sakit, saat ia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang terfokus pada satu arah,  
Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat wanita yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan adalah Hinata,  
Gadis itu terlihat sangat berantakan tanpa alas kaki, bahkan langkahnya pun sedikit bergetar, Sasuke langsung melangkah memakaikan jas nya pada Hinata, gadis itu terkejut,tentu saja bukankah saat pulang tadi ia bersama Ino, kenapa Sasuke ada di rumah sakit apa yang sedng ia lakukan? Rasanya Hinata ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, namun mulutnya tak mau terbuka sedikitpun.

Sasuke menunduk memberi isyarat agar Hinata naik kepunggunnya, Hinata tampak kebingungan ia masih tak percaya jika pria di hadapannya sekarang adalah Sasuke.

" Naiklah kepunggungku" Ucap Sasuke, semua orang memperhatikan mereka, wajah Hinata bersemu merah ia malu dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

" Aku paling benci jika harus mengulang perkataanku" Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata dengan posisi yang masih merundukkan badannya, agar Hinata bisa lebih mudah naik kepunggungnya.

Dan Hinata pikir tak ada salahnya menerima bantuan Sasuke, karena Hinata tak tau apa kakinya masih sanggup melangkah.

Setelah Hinata naik kepunggungnya, Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkan orang-orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka,  
Hinata dan Sasuke bisa mendengar bisik-bisik orang itu yang kagum dengan Sasuke yang romantis, mengangap mereka pasangan yang sedang bertengkar lalu kembali bersatu kembali.

Wajah pucat Hinata bersemu merah, ia semakin merngeratkan tangannya pada bahu Sasuke, bersandar di punggung Sasuke begitu hangat dan nyaman, Hinata begitu menikmatinya bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di basement tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya.  
Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata, Ia tak mau bertanya apapun tentang apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, karena ia ingin Hinata lah yang mengatakannya terlebih dahulu, Ia ingin Hinata terbuka padanya, namun sepertinya keinginannya masih belum bisa terpenuhi, karena Hinata masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Hinata terus memandang keluar jendela mobil Ia tak mau bertatapan denga Sasuke, Ia tak tau harus bicara apa pada Sasuke, Ia sungguh malu pada Sasuke, jantungnya kini berdetak lebih kencang, Ia ingin menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Sasuke namun apakah hal seperti itu pantas diceritakan pada Sasuke, bagaiman jika nanti Presdirnya malah menertawakanya, lebih baik tak usah jikananti hanya mendapat respon buruk.

" Terimakasih Uchiha-San" Ucap Hinata sebelum keluar dari mobil Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu, egonya terlalu tinggi, logikanya mengalahkan kekhawatiran paa gadis yang ia cintai, ia tak mau jika ia semakin berharap pada Hinata, Ia hanya membiarkan gadis yang ia cintai keluar begitu saja dari mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hinata cepat bangun ini sudah jam 9..!" Hikari menyingkap selimut tebal yang dipakai Hinata, Matahari sudah bersinar terang tapi anak sulungnya masih belum beranjak dari tempat Tidurnya.

Hikari begitu terkejut melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat.  
" Kau demam!" ucap Hikari saat menyentuh dahi Hinata.

" Tidak apa kaasan ini hanya demam biasa, setelah minum obat juga sembuh" Hikari hanya bisa menggeleng lemah mendengar ucapan Hinata, Ia lalu bergegas keluar kamar Hinata untuk mengambil obat.

" Di mana ponselku" Hinata mengaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.  
Hinata bangun mencari ponselnya, badannya sedikit lemas, punggungya sungguh terasa Sakit

"Apa kaasan melihat ponselku?" Tanya Hinata saat Hikari masuk kekamarnya. Hikari hanya menggeleng pelan, Ia menyodorkan obat yang sudah ia siapkan.

Hinata meminum obatnya, setelah itu ia bergegas mandi, Hinata mengenakan Dress selutut berwarna coklat, Di padu padankan dengan blazer berwarna peach.  
terlihat sangat manis, dengan rambut sebahunya yang diikat .  
Hinata memoles wajahnya dengan make up agar wajahnya tidak terlihat pucat.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu pergi kekantor" Ucap Hikari saat Hinata sedang menyabtap sarapannya di meja makan

" Ini tidak apa-apa kaasan, Oh iyaa Pria yang ingin bertemu dengan ku, siapa namanya kaasan?" Hinata mengunyah rotinya, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ibunya.

" Namanya Kiyana Surei, dia seorang arsitek, Jam 7 di Restoran Precills Hotel," jelas Hikari, Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mencium pipi ibu nya,

.  
.

.

.

Hinata masih bingung dengan keberadaan ponselnya, Ia berjalan memasuki gedung lounge apparel sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang seringkali ceroboh. sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ada Sasuke di sampingnya

" Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggerutu seperti itu?" Suara baritone Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah berkelut dengan pikirannya. Mereka masuk lift bersama-sama berhubung jam masuk kantor sudah berlalu jadi liftnya sangat sepi hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ia masih sedikit merasa canggung pada Sasuke setelah kejadian semalam, bolehkah Hinata berharap Sasuke Khawatir padanya, dengan sedikit menanyakan kabarnya.

" Sepertinya kau akan tetap pergi kencan Hyuga." Itu bukanlah kata yang Hinata harap keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Ia berharap Sasuke bertanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenap kau terlihat pucat pagi ini?' Apa sebanarnya Sasuke mencintainya, bukankah seharusnya ia harus lebih perhatian pada gadis yang ia cintai, oh tidak Hinata apa kau pikir Sasuke benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata terus mengumpat dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak menunjukan keseriusan dengan ucapannya.

" _Not your business_ Presdir" Ucap Hinata kesal. Ia langsung meninggalkan Sasuke begitu denting lift berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

Pelayanan Restoran Hotel bintang lima memang tidak pernah mengecewakan, restoran yang penataan mejanya begitu elegan. Hinata masih sendiri di meja makannya, Setelah Hinata bertemu dengan Surei, Pria itu meminta Hinata untuk menunggu sebentar, karena ia ada keperluan dengan Klienya, yahh pria itu tengah bercengkrama dengan Kliennya di meja lain, yang ada di pojok Restoran.

Pria pekerja keras, itu lah yang ada dipikiran Hinata, bahkan saat kencanpun ia masih menyisipkan acara pertemuan dengan Klien, Surei juga terlihat manly, Hinata bisa melihat dari postur tubuhnya yang seperti seorang cover boy, ia pasti sering berolahraga untuk membentuk tubuhnya, bagaimana tutur katanya yang begitu sopan, Sungguh ibu nya memang tidak akan sembarangan memilih calon kekasih Hinata.

Hinata begitu terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke bersama rombongannya, Hinata menatap Sasuke sekilas, Sasuke pasti sudah menyadari keberadaan Hinata, karena iris onyx dan amethyst tak sengaja bertatapan sekilas.

Hinata berpura-pura fokus dengan buku menunya, saat Sasuke melewati mejanya dengan beberapa orang, dan yang di tuju adalah meja di samping Hinata.

" Sudah memesan Hinata-san?" Tanya Surei yang sudah duduk di depan Hinata, ia sepertinya sudah selesai dengan rapatnya.

" Ku dengar Steak di sini sangat enak" Surei menyarankan Hinata, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk saja, bodohnya Hinata, apa ia lupa? bahwa ia sama seperti Hanabi yang tidak terlalu suka dengan daging. hanya karena tak mau berdebat dengan Surei, karena Hinata tau jika ia berdebat, Sasuke pasti bisa mendengarnya.

" Ibu ku bilang Surei-san seorang arsitek? " Tanya Hinata berusaha meengeliminasi kecanggungan di antara mereka,

"Begitu lahh, aku sungguh tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Hinata-san yang seorang Designer hebat di perusahaan terkenal Lounge apparel"  
Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapan Surei,

Pesanan Hinata sudah sampai, Hinata memulai perbincangan denga Surei, Pria yang ternyata sudah lama tinggal di jerman dan baru bebrapa bulan lalu ia kembali kejepang, Hinata melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, Sasuke masih tampak serius dengan lawan bicarnya.

" Apa menurut Hinata-San aku pria yang menyenangkan?" Surei menyuapkan steak kedalam mulutnya, ia terlihat begitu menikamati santapannya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang sedikit malas menatap steaknya.

" Tentu saja, kau orang yang menyenangkan, bahkan aku lebih suka seorang arsitek disbanding Presdir yang terus mencari uang, aku lebih suka seorang arsitek yang penuh seni" Ucap Hinata sedikit keras ia ingin Sasuke mendengarnya, entah kenapa Ia ingin melakukan itu semua.

Surei hanya tersenyum ia sungguh terkesan dengan jawaban Hinata yang berlebihan,

" Apa steaknya tak enak?" Tanya Surei menatap Hinata yang hanya menghabiskan beberapa potong steaknya.

"Ahh enak, tapi sepertinya aku harus ketoilet." Hinata bergegas ke toilet.

Hinata memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia lalu berkumur-kumur, aroma daging yang masih tersisa di mulutnya membuat ia mual. Hinata mengeluarkan tissue dari tasnya, wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ia menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Hinata tak mau surei menunggu lama karena kepergiannya, Ia kemudian bergegas keluar dari toilet, namun tiba-tiba saat menginjak pintu keluar sebuah tangan menariknya dengan kasar. Ia begitu tersentak menatap pemuda yang kini tengah menggengam tangannya menarik kearah berlawanan dari yang seharusnya, seharusnya ia belok kanan bukan belok kiri, kenapa pemuda onyks ini selalu seenaknnya saja. Hinata masih tak bergeming ia masih tamenuruti keinginan Sasuke yang terus menarik tanggannya. Sampai di mobil Sasuke, Hinata masih diam ia tak mau memulai pembicaraan, bukankah pemuda ini yang menarik Hinata, jadi ia yang harus menjelaskan semuanya, Hinata hampir lupa dengan Surei di restoran, ia lalu memberi kabar melalui telpon menagtakan bahwaia ada urusan mendadak.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman, Ia membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, terlihat jelas kilat amarah di matanya.

" Jelas-jelas kau tak menyukai daging, kenapa kau mamakannya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit menyentak Hinata, " Harusnya kau menolaknya, tidak usah terus memakannya" Sasuke terus menerus meneriaki Hinata, " Apa kau menyukai pria yang memiliki seni tinggi yang sudah memaksamu memakan sesuatu yang tak kau sukai?" Hinata masih terdiam ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya, kepalanya sedikit pusing mungkin ini efek dari daging tadi.

" Apa kau sudah puas menceramahi ku? Apa menurutmu kau lebih baik dari pria tadi?" Hinata tersenyum kesal. "Kau pikir pria sepertimu lebih baik? Pria yang meniggalkan seorang gadis setelah ia mengatakan cinta padanya, pria yang bahkan tak berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati seorang yang ia cintai, hanya karena sekali penolakan yang gadis itu lakukan? " Kini Hinata balas menriaki Sasuke, air mata yang bersarang di pelupuknya kini membanjiri pipinnya. Sasuke tak tau apa yang Hinata inginkan, lalu Sasuke harus seperti apa, mangejar gadis yang sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah bahkan tanpa memberi kesempatan.

**Tbc**

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, maaf sudah mengecewakan karena terlambat update. saya sangat senang dengan respon dari reviewers, hohoho bahkan ada beberapa review yang membuat saya merasa mau terbang. sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo misalnya chapter ini mengecewakan, buat yang udah ngefav, follow dan review terimakasih, saya harap kalian tak bosan membaca fic ini, karena konfliknya saja belum mulai. heheheheheh,, ohh iya terimakasih juga buat silent readers (emang ada *pensive* ? author ngarep banget punya silent readers hahahha)

maaf ga bisa bales review satu persatu, special thanks for you all who was review my fic


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Crackpair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our hurt**

**Chapter 6, Realize**

Suasana dingin dan canggung mengelilingi kedua pria bermata onyx itu.  
Sasuke menatap keluar jendela,memandang lalu lintas kota Tokyo yang cukup padat seolah-olah itu adalah pemandangan yang menarik di sore hari. ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan sepupunya-Uchiha Sai, yang menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Ino.

Sai tau bahwa saat Ino ulang tahun, Sasuke pulang ke jepang untuk memberi kejutan pada gadis pirang itu. Tapi Sai berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah, saat itu Sai bertemu dengan Ino yang tengah mabuk di club, Ia lalu mengantar Ino pulang, karena ia tau Ino adalah pacar dari sepupunya. Sepanjang perjalanan Ino terus mengoceh menganggap Sai adalah Sasuke, mungkin karena saat itu Ino sedang mabuk berat, Sai sungguh tak menyangka saat Ino tiba-tiba menciumnya, ia mematung seketika kaget dengan ciuman Ino dan juga dengan sosok yang ia lihat saat itu, amarah tersirat jelas pada seorang yang menatapnya yang tengah membawa bunga. Sai tak bisa berkata-kata ia seolah terkena sihir hingga membuat bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Sai ingin menjelaskan keadaan yang sesungguhnya setelah kejadian itu, tapi Sasuke selalu menghindarinya dan menjauhinya, bahkan Sasuke hanya sesekali pulang ke Jepang.

Sai sungguh merasa bersalah atas kandasnya hubungan Ino dan Sasuke, terlebih ia merasa tak adil dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Ino, memutuskan secara sepihak hubungannya dengan Ino, jika di tanya kenapa Sai menjadi dekat pasca putus nya Sasuke dan Ino, yang semakin menambah Sasuke salah paham. Itu semua bukan karena ia menyukai Ino, tapi karena Sai merasa bersalah pada Ino, walaupun ini bukan salah Sai sepenuhnya karena yang mencium duluan itu Ino bukan Sai.

Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu, Sasuke kembali ke Jepang. Walaupun Sai ragu apakah Sasuke mau menemuinya, tapi setelah beberapa kali menerima penolakan akhirnya Sasuke mau menemuinya.  
Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang berakhir, dengan Sai yang memulai percakapan menjelaskan bagaimana kronologinya saat itu.

Menghela nafas, Sesungguhnya Sasuke tak peduli lagi dengan hubungan Sai dan Ino, karena ia memang sudah tak punya perasaan lagi dengan Ino, Hatinya memang sudah dipenuhi oleh Hinata, walaupun gadis itu belum menyambut perasaannya, dan ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Sasuke pada Ino.

" Aku harus pergi." Sasuke bangun dari duduk nya, Ia meninggalkan Sai sendiri. Tak memberikan komentar apapun setelah Sai bercerita panjang lebar.

.

.  
.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata menyibukan dirinya. Hinata mengetuk-ngetukan pensilnya di atas meja, ia sudah mulai bosan, menatap kertas-kertas yang ada atas mejanya, yang tak lain adalah hasil karyanya. Melihat meja sekeliling, teman-temannya sudah pulang semua.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa mengenyahkannya" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajah Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghampiri pikirannya, wajah stoicnya yang seenaknya saja terus berseliweran di otak Hinata.

"Ahh" Hinata menghela nafas, Hinata sudah menceritakan pada Hanabi semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, dan setelah itu Hinata hanya dapat mendengar gelak tawa Hanabi, yang menyebutnya terlalu berlebihan karena sikapnya terhadap Sasuke. Jika Hinata terus bersikap seperti itu bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi lajang seumur hidup, jika kita tak pernah mencoba, bagaimana bisa kita merasakannya, jadi berhentilah untuk takut mencoba, dan jangan takut untuk kecewa, karena rasa kecewalah yang akan membuat kita lebih dewasa. begitulah kira-kira yang Hanabi ucapkan, membuat Hinata semakin frustasi, apa benar ia terlalu berlebihan pada Sasuke.

Hinata keluar dari kantornya, sepertinya akan turun hujan, hari ini Naruto tak menjemputnya, dan Hanabi sudah pulang dari tadi, Berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang menuju halte bus terdekat Lounge Apparel.

Tinnn

Tinnn

Tinnn

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh karena tersentak dengan suara klakson yang sangat bising, Ia menoleh ke asal Suara klakson, mobil Range Rover Evoque berwarna putih yang pertama kali dilihat Hinata, ia sudah tau pemilik mobil itu adalah Presdirnya. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan mobil itu, walaupun nantinya pemilik mobil itu akan menawari Hinata untuk pulang bersama, Ia akan menolaknya.

' Hah percaya diri sekali aku, belum tentu Uchiha itu mau mengantarkanmu,' Gumam Hinata.

" Kau mau pulang dengan ku atau tidak?" Ucap Sasuke, Ia masih berada dalam mobilnya, membuka kaca mobilnya agar bisa berbicara pada Hinata.

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya, bukan karena keberadaan Sasuke di dalamnya, Hinata takkan terkejut jika Sasuke tak muncul dengan luka lebam di sekitar wajahnya.

Apa Sasuke bertemu dengan Uchiha Obito dan bertengkar lagi, jika ia pasti Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tak baik, tentu saja siapapun pasti dalam keadaan tak baik jika ada luka lebam di sekitar wajahnya.

Hinata menghela nafas memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Sasuke, Ia melupakan niat awalnya untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke, kakinya melangkah begitu saja memasuki mobil Sasuke.

Hening hanya ada suara tetesan hujan yang mulai membasahi jalanan, Hinata semakin mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan, sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi, darah kering di pelipis Sasuke membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri, belum lagi lecet di bagian pipinya.

Bagaimana pun Hinata sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke,

"Kau harus segera mengobati lukamu." Ucap Hinata, pandangannya lurus kedepan, ia seolah sedang menikmati pemandangan Hujan yang semakin lebat.

" Kita ke appartemenku saja, Hujannya sangat lebat, berbahaya jika terus menerobos Hujan" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah mengajak Hinata ke appartemennya, dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, Hujan nya semakin lebat mengguyur kota Tokyo.

.

.  
.

Sasuke menyalakan pemanas ruangan, Hinata hanya mengekor Sasuke dari belakang, mengagumi appartemen Sasuke yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat begitu menakjubkan, dan hampir seluruh ruangan di dominasi warna putih, appartement ini terlalu luas jika hanya untuk ditempati satu orang saja.

" Apa kau hanya akan berdiri mematung di situ?" Ucap Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, Ia pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu nya.

Hinata melihat sekeliling, akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari-kotak P3K, Hinata mengambil kotak P3K nya agak sedikit kesulitan karena ia harus berjinjit untuk mengambilnya.

" Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, Ia sudah berganti dengan pakaian rumah celana pendek selutut dan kaos abu-abu, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang berjinjit dan sesekali melompat kecil, tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, melihat aksi lucu-(menurut sasuke) yang dilakukan Hinata.

" Aku sedang berusaha mengambil ini," Akhirnya setelah berusaha lebih keras Hinata bisa mengambil kotak P3K.

"Kemarilah" Hinata menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, mereka duduk saling berhadapan di Sofa.

Hinata mulai mengambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan alkohol, ia mulai mengobati luka Sasuke.

" Kau berkelahi?" Tanya Hinata saat tangannya menekan kapas beralkohol tepat di pelipis Sasuke yang terluka.

"Hn"

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang luka Sasuke, tapi respon yang di berikan Sasuke saja hanya dua konsonan tak jelas, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh

" Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku saat itu." Sasuke menatap Hinata begitu lekat,

" Yang mana?" Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata, ia tau Hinata hanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

" Tentang Aku yang mengajakmu pacaran" Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata yang akan menjauh dari wajahnya, karena Hinata sudah selesai mengobati lukanya, Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangan Hinata pada pipinya, ia seolah tak rela kehilangan sentuhan lembut tangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Onyks Sasuke, sejak tadi jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang, hatinya seperti tersengat listrik saat tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya, ia terus menahan diri agar tak menatap mata Sasuke, ia tak ingin terjerat dengan mudahnya oleh Sasuke.

'Kruyukkk'

Dengan tidak elitnya perut Hinata berkumandang meminta asupan makanan, Hinata memang belum makan sejak siang tadi alhasil ia jadi mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sasuke, wajahnya merona karena malu.

" Kau merusak suasana romantis seperti ini dengan suara perutmu." Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata, Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terus merunduk malu.

" Aku tak punya makanan, tapi jika kau mau memasak ada beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa kau olah di kulkas." mendengar ucapan Sasuke Hinata langsung pergi bergegas ke dapur, bukan karena ia lapar tapi ia malu menatap Sasuke, pasti Uchiha itu sedang menertawainya kini.

Sasuke menyalakan televisi flat 41 inch, Ia berbohong pada Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat pintar memasak, hidup mandiri di kota Paris yang kaya akan kuliner ditambah dengan kepintarannya, tentu saja memasak bukan lah hal sulit untuknya.

Mata Hinata membulat kala membuka kulkas dua pintu milik Sasuke, Isinya begitu banyak tomat, macam-macam sayuran seperti brokoli, wortel, kentang dan masih banyak lainnya, sepertinya pintu kanan kulkas Sasuke hanya untuk bahan makanan, Hinata mendesah pelan mengingat ucapan Presdirnya yang mengatakan ada beberapa bahan makanan,

_Ini sihh bukan beberapa ini banyak dan lengkap_ gerutu Hinata dalam hati

Hinata mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang ia perlukan, Ia memulai memasak karena cacing di perutnya sudah mulai bernyanyi lagi.

Sasuke masih menatap televisi di depannya dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian tadi siang saat Sai mengajaknya bertemu, dan tanpa sengaja setelah pulang bertemu dengan Sai, Sasuke bertemu Uchiha Obito yang membuatnya babak belur penuh luka, beruntung kali ini Sasuke bisa melawan walaupun masih sedikit ketakutan, tapi Sasuke berusaha agar bisa menghadapi pamannya, setelah kejadian di taman saat itu Sasuke berkonsultasi pada Psikiater agar bisa sembuh dari trauma nya saat bertemu Obito, Dan terapi ini cukup berhasil, buktinya Sasuke bisa melawan.

" Ayo makan !" Hinata tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke bangun dari duduknya mengekor Hinata menuju dapur, Hinata masih memakai apron abu-abu milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap hasil karya Hinata yang tersaji di meja makan, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sup ayam dengan banyak tomat.

Mereka berdua makan dalam sunyi, hanya ditemani oleh suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

.

.

" Ganti pakaian mu dengan ini," Sasuke menyerahkan baju tidur pada Hinata yang sedang nyaman duduk menikamati acara Televisi,

Hinata memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke penuh curiga, bagaimana tidak curiga, pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke adalah gaun tidur selutut untuk perempuan berbentuk dress, yang pertama kali muncul di otak Hinata adalah pasti milik wanita Sasuke yang tertinggal, dan Hinata tak sudi memakainya,

" Tidak terimakasih.!" Hinata merenggut kesal memikirkan kemungkinan siapa pemilik gaun tidur berwarna peach itu.

" Kau lebih suka memakai baju ku yang kebesaran di banding dengan gaun tidur ini?" Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebalah Hinata yang masih terlihat kesal.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang mendesah kesal karena kelakuannya,

" Aku lebih baik memakai baju mu yang kebesaran, dibanding gaun tidur yang sudah pernah dipakai oleh wanita mu" Hinata semakin merenggut kesal, tanpa sadar ucapannya mengundang seringaian licik dari Sasuke.

" Kau cemburu ehh?" Tanya Sasuke, terlihat jelas kini sedang menyeringai.

Blushh

Pipi Hinata langsung merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Ia tak cemburu, hanya saja ia kesal memikirkan kemungkinan yang dilakukan Sasuke saat dengan wanitanya menggunakan gaun tidur ini,

" Tidak !" Sangkal Hinata, matanya berpura-pura fokus pada layar televisi, padahal jantungnya sudah bergemuruh hebat.

" Lalu kenapa pipimu merah,?" Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk fokus hanya pada Sasuke.

Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sudah terjerat oleh Sasuke, dan untuk pertama kali nya ia jatuh cinta pada sang casanova, rasanya ia tak percaya pada Hatinya yang membuat dirinya berlabuh pada Sasuke,

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hinata,

" Aku sangat lelah" Hinata bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu lirih, dan Hinata tak bisa menolak pelukan hangat Sasuke yang seperti membutuhkan teman berbagi.

Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi pada Presdirnya, atau lebih tepatnya Pria yang perlahan mengisi ruang di hatinya.

Sasuke meletakan dagunya tepat di bahu Hinata, Ia merasa sangat nyaman bersama Hinata, menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata sepertinya akan menjadi candu baginya,

" Kenapa kau memotong rambut panjangmu?" Masih dalam suasana hening, Hinata membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya, tangan Sasuke melinggar di pinggang Hinata, Ia teringat rambut Hinata yang panjang saat itu,

" Kenapa? memangnya ada yang salah dengan rambut ku?" Ucap Hinata datar tanpa ada penekanan, berusaha menikmati keadaan yang membuatnya sedikit gugup, sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah dipeluk oleh Pria bahkan oleh ayahnya karena Hinata tak tau ayahnya seperti apa, rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman saat di pelukan Sasuke.

" Tidak kenapa hanya saja aku lebih suka wanita berambut panjang, tapi kau pengecualian bagi ku, seperti apapun rambutmu aku akan tetap menyukaimu"

Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Pria ini sungguh pintar memuji wanita.

Hinata mengusap pelan punggung Sasuke, tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar olehnya.

Hinata membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati di sofa, Ia memandang gaun tidur yang tergelatak di bawah sofa, Ia mengambilnya lalu tersenyum melihat gaun yang masih ada price tag-nya, jadi gaun tidur ini baru? Batin Hinata.

Hinata sudah mengenakan gaun tidur selutut berlengan panjang, ia tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, Ia kembali ke ruang tamu, Sasuke masih tidur pulas di sofa, Hinata mengambil selimut di kamar Sasuke, kenapa Hinata bisa tau kamar yang ia buka adalah kamar Sasuke, karena di appartemen seluas ini hanya ada satu kamar, yang sudah jelas pasti milik Sasuke.

Hinata menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, memandang wajah polos Sasuke saat tidur sungguh menyenangkan, tangan Hinata mengusap surai raven Sasuke, membuat sang empunya semakin terlelap dalam mimpinya, Hinata menyentuh luka di pelipis Sasuke

" Pasti Sakit," gumam Hinata, hatinya sedikit miris melihat wajah Sasuke yang terluka, Hinata sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu asal dari luka di wajah Sasuke, tapi melihat Sasuke yang terus mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Hinata menanyakan lukanya, pasti Sasuke tak ingin menceritakan lukanya. Malam ini mungkin Hinata takkan bisa tertidur pulas di appartement Sasuke.

TBC

hyyy hyyy hyyyyy hyyyy terimakasih semuanya yang udah mau read and review my fic, Aku blum bisa bales review satu persatu belum menyempatkan waktu, maaaaaaff maaaaf, aku penggemar anime and drama korea ( apa lagi klo yang main Eun Hye), aku juga hobby download-download anime yang dalam bentuk movie bukan cuman Naruto aja, kaya Bleach, Doraemon, One Piece, Detective Conan, aku suka sama anime, drakor, dan movie.. ( Ga jelas banget ini author).

buat Konfliknya akan dimulai chap depan, fic ini akan end di chap 10,,,,, maaf kalo aku ngaret update nya, Terimakasih banyak buat semua readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini... Kiss and Hug for you all...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo (pasti selalu ada), gaje, OOC,**

***SasuHina***

Hinata menguap. Dia terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk, Hinata meringkuk di ranjangnya lebih dalam, dalam seprai sutranya, Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan seorang pria yang menyentuhnya...

Matanya terbuka. Sasuke tertidur di sampingnya dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sasuke, lengan pria itu memeluk kendur tubuhnya. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke pinggang, tapi dari yang ia lihat Sasuke tidak memakai bajunya, Sasuke hanya menggunakan celananya.

Seprei ini bukan milik Hinata. Bukan sprei dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna lavender, spreinya berwarna biru tua. Warna yang tak pernah Hinata pakai, namun ia menyukainya.  
Hinata bergeser perlahan dari Sasuke, berusaha membuat pria itu tak terbangun, dan duduk di atas ranjang, melihat Sasuke dengan perasaan terkejut dan terpesona.

Saat tidur seperti itu, Sasuke tidak bisa memperkeruh pikirannya dengan tindakan-tindakan yang membuatnya kesal, tetapi Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke dengan sangat jelas.  
Pria ini sangat indah, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkannya, keindahan yang sangat klasik yang mampu membuat Hinata berdebar-debar.

Dia terlihat tampan dari biasanya, walaupun dia memang sangat tampan dalam keadaan apapun,hanya saja Hinata tidak pernah mau mengakuinya.  
Rambut raven yang gelap berantakan tak beraturan di atas bantalnya. Hinata mencoba menyentuhnya, lalu menarik tangannya kembali  
Ia melihat ke bawah tubuhnya sendiri, dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat. Ia menggunakan gaun malam dan tidur bersama Sasuke, hal yang seharusnya ia sadari sejak tadi.  
Apa yang sudah terjadi? pikiran Hinata melayang pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, tanpa sadar Hinata mengeluarkan pekikan kecil yang sarat akan kengerian.

Kelopak mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka dengan enggannya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang terkejut, perlahan Sasuke mengelus punggung tangan Hinata.  
"Kita hanya tidur saja, tak terjadi apapun" ucap Sasuke lembut berharap gadis di hadapannya akan sedikit rileks.

Hinata menghela nafas lega, mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan tak terjadi apa-apa.  
Ia masih belum bergerak dari posisinya yang memandang lekat Sasuke, Hingga akhirnya sang pria bangun dengan posisi terduduk menampakan dada bidang yang terpahat dengan indah.

Blushh...

Wajah Hinata merona ia sedikit gugup menatap Sasuke, Oh ayolah kenapa sang presdir harus berpenampilan seperti ini. Nafas Hinata naik turun menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku mau mandi." Hinata terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi, mungkin jika ia berlama-lama menatap Sasuke, ia bisa langsung mimisan.

* * *

Hinata terduduk di meja makan dengan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya intens, rasanya roti yang sudah dipotong kecilpun masih sulit untuk ditelan. Hinata melayangkan tatapannya ke arah lain yang terpenting _amethyst_-nya tak bertemu dengan onyks, jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.  
Demi neptunus Hinata merasa sesak dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke melayangkan senyuman yang membuat Hinata lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Rasanya Hinata ingin berteriak 'iya aku mau' tapi dirinya tak mau membuat Sasuke bangga karena telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jauh dalam hati Hinata bahagia mendengar kembali pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat." Hinata menyudahi sarapannya. Sasuke tau Hinata sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, selalu saja seperti itu jika Sasuke memulai topik yang seperti ini.

Hinata membawa piringnya ke wastafel berniat untuk membersihkan piringnya, sebelum Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas meja makan.

" Aaakkkh"  
Jerit Hinata saat menyadari kaki nya tak lagi berpijak. Hinata mulai merasa merinding dengan tatapan Sasuke, lihat bagaimana Sasuke menyeringai. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut sepuluh centimeter. Hinata dapat merasakan getaran yang mengancam tubuhnya, tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya dan sensasinya begitu mengerikan. Oh apa yang diperbuat pria di depannya, anehnya tubuh Hinata tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku presdirnya, jadi walaupun kita terlambat itu takkan jadi masalah"  
Hinata merasa tubuhnya merinding, nafas Sasuke menguarkan aroma mint yang membuat Hinata sedikit terbuai.  
"Jadi kita selesaikan masalah kita dulu Miss Hyuga."bisik Sasuke seduktif, Hinata terpekik ketika Sasuke menjilat cuping telinganya.  
Baru saja Hinata akan melayangkan protes namun bibirnya sudah terisolir oleh bibir Sasuke.  
Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat lama dan disengaja, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Hinata membuka bibirnya, dan ia menggunakan lidahnya, menciumnya perlahan-lahan, dengan hati-hati, membuat perempuan di depannya bergetar merasakan sensasi panas dingin yang semakin merasuk setiap sendi-sendinya.

Hinata tak punya pilihan, ia mulai terbawa permainan Sasuke, menyelipkan tangannya di balik leher Sasuke. Semakin memperdalam ciuman yang menyesakkan nafas, saling bertukar saliva membuat jantung mereka berdebar, tubuh keduanya seperti terbakar oleh hasrat.  
Hinata tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ponsel Sasuke berdering, Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang merona terlihat begitu cantik, ia mengusap bibir merah Hinata yang menggoda dengan ibu jarinya, Hinata terpejam merasakan sentuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya tapi tubuhnya masih mengurung Hinata, sementara Hinata berusaha menetralisasi detak jantunya.  
Hinata dapat mendengar Sasuke yang mendapat makian dari Shikamaru karena Sasuke melupakan rapat yang cukup penting.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hinata tiba di kantor jam 10, ia langsung memulai pekerjaanya bergegas ke ruang pola. Sejak tadi wajah Hinata terus tersenyum mengingat kejadian di appartement Sasuke, belum ada ikatan yang mengikat mereka untuk berkomitmen, namun mereka sudah menyadari jika hati mereka sudah mulai terpaut saling berhubungan satu sama lain.

Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika menatap sosok yang tak asing baginya, pria itu adalah Uchiha Obito, menyusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, tak ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Obito, tapi mengingat bagaimana Hinata pertama kali bertemu dengannya bukan lah hal yang baik, terlebih cerita Sasuke tentang pamannya yang cukup berbahaya dan pasti nya harus Hinata hindari. Tapi pria itu sudah berdiri di depan Hinata menghalangi jalannya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Hinata tak melihat adanya niatan buruk yang akan dilakukan Obito, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak atau meminta ijin pada Sasuke apakah ia boleh pergi bersama dengan pamannya. Tapi Hinata malah mengangguk tanpa suara sebagai persetujuan, ia mengekor langkah Obito yang cukup lebar. Mereka berbicara di Café dekat kantor.

"Kita belum bekenalan, walaupun aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengenalku dan sebaliknya. Tapi aku ingin memperkenalkan diri langsung, aku Uchiha Obito adik Uchiha Fugaku dan tak lain adalah paman Sasuke." Obito memulai perbincangan dengan santai, berbeda dengan Hinata yang terlihat tegang, jangan katakan Hinata tak sopan karena menatap penuh takut pada Obito, bukankah Obito lah yang memberi kesan mengerikan pertama kali pada Hinata.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata."ucap Hinata pelan berusaha tak terdengar bergetar.

Hinata sendiri sedikit bingung dengan Obito yang tiba-tiba datang dang mengajaknya berbicara, tidak mungkin ia hanya ingn mengobrol santai dengan Hinata. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke itu sangat tampan kan?"Tanya Obito, seraya tersenyum begitu tulus

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Obito.

"Bukankah ia pria idaman untuk para gadis?" Obito menatap Hinataa, membuat gadis di hadapannya gugup dan hanya bisa mengganguk kembali.

"Tapi apakah mereka akan tetap mengagumi Sasuke jika mereka tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya"

Deg…

Hinata menatap tajam Obito, ia sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan Obito.

"Kau tak terlihat kaget. Sepertinya kau sudah tau hubungan ku dengan Sasuke. Sehingga kau tak menampakkan wajah terkejut."

"Jadi apa sebenarnya mau Obito-san?" ucap Hinata berusaha menyudahi basa-basi Obito yang berkelit.

"Aku hanya ingin melepas Sasuke, dan meminta maaf padanya" wajah Obito mengguratkan penyesalan begitu dalam.

"Aku memang bukan paman yang baik untuknya,, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya dan berharap Sasuke dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan normal tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya denganku walaupun itu memang sedikit tak mungkin. Tapi karena dari itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." ucapan Obito membuat Hinata terkesiap, bolehkah Hinata percaya dengan ucapan Obito, Hinata tak tau jika Obito sudah melakukan penyelidikkan tentang orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke agar mempermudah dirinya mendapat maaf pada Sasuke. Kali ini Obito benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Kau tau? Sasuke sangat menyukai Ino dan akhirnya ia harus terluka karena gadis itu. Kau tau sebenarnya saat bertemu dengan mu aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke hanya saja Sasuke sudah memulai dengan memancing amarahku, membuatku mengurungkan niatku."

Hinata masih mendengar dengan seksama penuturan Obito sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku tak ingin Sasuke terluka lagi, cukup olehku saja. Dan karena itu aku ingin menyatukan Ino dan Sasuke kembali agar aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang bahagia seperti dulu saat ia bersama Ino"

Hinata menghela nafas berat, hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan Obito. Haruskah ia membantu Obito menyatukan kembali Ino dan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke tak bahagia saat bersamanya. Mengingat kenyataan itu Hinata seperti dihantam balok es. Baru saja ia ingin memulai sebuah hubungan dengan Sasuke , tapi kenapa Obito malah membawa sejuta keraguan yang kini bersarang di hati Hinata.

"Jadi maukah kau membantu ku?" Lanjut Obito.

"Entah lah aku tidak tau, sepertinya kita sudah mengobrol cukup lama Obito-san, aku harus kembali ke kantor."Hinata meninggalkan Café dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia ingin percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya tapi mendengar cerita Obito yang mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah Ino, Hinata kembali ragu dengan perasaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Senyum terus terpasang di wajah Sasuke mengingat aktivitas dari kemarin terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilupakan, dimulai dari Hinata yang menginap di appartementnya, tidur satu kamar dengan Hinata dan diakhiri dengan ciuman manis pagi hari.

Rasanya ia ingin segera menemui Hinata, walaupun gadis itu masih belum mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Sasuke, tapi ia yakin Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Itachi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan meja Sasuke, duduk dengan manis memasang seringai yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau sejak tadi melamun sambil tersenyum, bahkan kau tak menyadari aku yang melangkah mendekat padamu." Itachi sedikit heran dengan perilku tak biasa adiknya.

" Bukan apa-apa Aniki ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi menaikan alisnya sebelah, ia menatap Sasuke penuh kecurigaan.

"Ya sudahlah jika tidak mau cerita" Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas "Aku hanya sedang meminta bantuan Hinata, untuk memperlancar segalanya" Itachi tersenyum senang, kali ini Sasuke lah yang menggernyit bingung, apa yang dilakukan Itachi dengan Hinata, hingga membuat kerutannya sedikit berkurang seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari jika ingin bertemu Hinata, jadi tidak aka nada HInata di sini" Ucap Sasuke kesal, bukan karean Itachi kemari, lebih tepatnya ia kesal dengan niatan Itachi datang kemari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini Hinata takkan masuk kerja, tanggannya masih sedikit sakit karena kemarin ketika pulang kantor ia tak sengaja terbentur kencang saat berusaha menyelematkan seorang anak kecil. Lengannya sedikit memar, tapi mengingat hari ini ia akan membantu Itachi mempersiapkan acara lamrannya pada Sakura. Kemarin Itachi meminta Hinata membantunya menyiapkan kejutannya untuk Sakura, sangat mendadak memang tapi Hinata cukup senang mendengar berita bahagia itu walaupun ia sedikit terkejut dengan keseriusan Itachi.

Rencananya hari ini Itachi akan melamar Sakura di sebuah café yang sudah ia sewa, Hinata dan Itachi sudah mendekorasi café tersebut kemarin, meyulapnya menjadi sebuah café yang sangat kental dengan suasana romantis.

Mau tak mau Hinata berangkat bekerjaa, ia tak mau melewatkan moment yang penting untuk Sakira.

Hinata sengaja memakai kemeja berlengan panjang untuk menutupi memarnya, sepanjang perjalanan sesekali Hinata merintih kesakitan saat menggerakkan tangan kananya. Hinata menggigit bawahnya berharap akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Kau terlambat" Seru Tenten saat Hinata masuk kedalam ruang designer.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah saat aku bangun pagi." Hinata berusaha memasang senyum.

"Ya sudahlah, bisa tolong antarkan dokumen ini pada presdir? Aku harus buru-buru keruang pola" Tenten menaruh dokumen itu di atas meja Hinata tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabatnya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah ketika Tenten langsung kelur dari ruangannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keruang presdir, tak ada Shikamaru yang bisanya berjaga di depan ruangan Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke tak ada di ruangannya, Hinata baru saja akan melaangkah pergi namun teriakan seorang gadis membuatnya terhenti. Teriakkan yang berasal dari dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Hinata memberanikan diri membuka sedikit pintu ruangan Sasuke, dan hati Hinata sedikit mencelos melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan, rasanya Hinata menyesal karena telah membuka ruangan ini. Ino yang tengah memeluk erat Sasuke, tangan Sasuke mengelus punggung Ino pelan berusaha menenangkan Ino yang tengah terisak.

Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat ucapan Obito yang sepertinya benar, terlihat jelas raut wajah Sasuke yang menampakkan kekhawatiran, Hinata tau ini bukanlah dongeng atau drama yang akan selalu berakhir bahagia tanpa rasa sakit berlebihan, Sepertinya Sasuke hanya menganggap Ino sebagai pengalihan rasa sakitnya terhadap Ino, dan ketika Ino kembali kepelukkannya ia akan dengan senga hati melupakakan Hinata, setidaknya begitulah kesimpulan yang dapat ia tarik saat ini.

Hinata menutup kembali pintunya kembali dengan perlahan agar kedua insane di dalm tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Hinata menyimpan dokumen itu di meja Shikamaru, tanpa sadar air mat melewati pipinya. Ia mengusap perlahan. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, dan sepertinya Hinata harus bangun dari mimpi indahnya ,kenapa ia begitu bodoh berharap Sasuke menyukai nya ketika ada Ino yang jauh lebih dari apapun dibandingkan dirnya, mungkin Hinata terlalu naïf menyadari itu semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke mood Hinata langsung menjadi buruk, ia merasa kesal, rasanya ia ingin sekali meluapkan amarahnya pada Sasuke, memakinya karean telh membuatbhati Hinata sakit dan juga berantakan, tapi jika ia melaakukan itu semua bukankha berarti ia mengakui jika ia menyukai Sasuke dan apa artinya itu sekarang jika Sasuke tak lagi mengharapkannya danlebih memilih Ino

"Kau sudah menyerahkan dokumennya kan?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengunyah salad, sementara Hinata hanya memakan sandwich. Hinata hanya mengangguk, rasanya ia ingin segera pulang lalu mengunci diri di kamar,

" Hei kau sejak tadi hanya menelan satu potong sandwich. Apa kau sakit Hinata?" Sakura menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat lesu.

" Sedikit tak enak badan, aku ingin kembali ke kantor saja" Ucap Hinata, ia tidak mempedulikan kedua sahabatnya yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaanya. Sakura menatap Tenten, sedangkan Tenten hanya menggendikan kedua bahunya karena ia pun tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar café yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Ia harus berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Ino,

_Bahkan mereka makan siang bersama, dasar Uchiha brengsek_ Hinata terus mengumpat.

Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Ino begitu saja, berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaan mereka sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

Sasuke menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang ditekuk, dangadis itu berjalan begitu saja seperti angin. Padahal Sasuke sudah memasang senyum untuk menyapanya.

Hinata berjalan terburu-buru menuju kantornya, ia rasanya ingin melempar si Uchiha itu dengan heels-nya. Sepanjang jalan ia terus mengumpat Uchiha brengsek, Uchiha sialan, Uchiha bodoh,,,, berbagai umpatan lolos dari mulutnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Hinata saat ia memasuki lift Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku tadi?" Ucap Sasuke saat pintu lift tertutup, Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Hinata ke dinding lift.

TBC

Hai hai hai aku kembali…..

Thanks untuk semua readers dan juga reviewers. Semoga bisa menikmati chapter ini. Dan chap ini adalah pembuka masalah di chap depan.

Maaaf telat update,,,

Maaaaafff maaaf readers-san,

**Bright** : Akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya gimana reaksi sasuke.

: update fic lain mungkin minggu depan dark knight, author kebanyakan fic nih hihih

**You** : chap 6 kependekkan? Ya ampun author mentok inspirasi, hehhehe jadi pendek lagi dehh

**Lovely sasuhina** : Ino gak akan mencelakai Hinata kok tenang aja kok.

**Sushimakipark** : Iya yoon eun hye itu benar sekali, Sasuke ga galau kok, Hinata nya aja yang masih belm percaya sama Sasuke

**Guest** : ga bisa uodate kilaat

**Vii Violetta Anais** : Benarkah fic ini keren ? oahahah terima kasih

**Cahya Uchiha** : wahhh berarti Cahya penggemar SNSD dongg …

**Misseleus Femyni** : yahh SasuHina di chap ini ga terlalu sweet, semoga ga kecewa yahh

**Bebek kuning **: ini udah update

**Siiuchild**: wahhh kurang panjang ? semoga ini cukup panjang

**Uzumaki Nama **: salam kenal juga, ini udah update walaupun ga kilat. J

**Luluk minam Cullen** : buat yang lebih romantis,? -,-a…. cukup sulit kalau romantis tuhh huhhhu

**Yu chan** : ini udah update semoga ngilangin rasa penasarannya.

**Hikarisyifa **: ia adegan its okay ada yang menginspirasi author, kayanya cocok kalau SasuHina yang mememrankan, hehheheh

**Maulidaemelia** : Ia tak apa baru review juga hehehe. Thanks udah suka ceritanya.

maaf kalo ada salah-salah penulisan pen name


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, Abal, crackpair, OOC, Typu

Happy Rading

*SasuHina*

Our Hurt

_Dan alangkah terkejutnya Hinata  
saat ia memasuki lift Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya.  
"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku tadi?" Ucap Sasuke saat pintu lift  
tertutup, Ia langsung mendorong  
tubuh Hinata ke dinding lift_.

... mmmmmmmm...

"Jadi bisa jelaskan Hyuga?" Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya di balik leher Hinata, menarik wajah gadis ini semakin mendekat.

Kali ini, Hinata harus waspada. Jika sudah seperti ini, pasti Sasuke akan menggodanya, melalu bahasa verbal yang mengelitik hati Hinata.

"Bisa kah anda menyingkir Uchiha-san.! Ku rasa akan sangat tidak baik jika ada salah satu karyawanmu melihat kita seperti ini." Hinata merasakan deru nafas Sasuke tepat di lehernya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan alasanmu."

"Ahhh..."

Hinata menjerit kesakitan saat Sasuke mencengkramnya lengannya,, lengan yang lebam, tanpa sadar setetes air lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sakit, tentu saja.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan raut khawatir, ia segera memeriksa tangan Hinata. Ia hanya mencekal tangan Hinata, tanpa tekanan yang cukup kuat. Tapi gadis itu terlihat begitu kesakitan, hingga harus meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke memeriksa lengan Hinata yang tertutup kemeja. "Kau terluka." Ia memandang sendu Hinata, raut kekhawatiran kini berganti dengan raut penyesalan.  
Hinata hanya diam, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja memeriksa lengannya. Lengannya tak sesakit hatinya saat ini, apa jatuh cinta seperti ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihatnya dengan orang lain.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya ke ruangannya. Membiarkan Hinata duduk di sofa putih panjang, duduk dengan nyaman, mata Hinata menatap kosong langit cerah yang jarang sekali terjadi di musim dingin, dari sini terlihat jelas pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Sasuke menggulung kemeja Hinata, meniup pelan lengannya. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan.

Perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke membuat hati Hinata hangat dan gundah di saat bersamaan, tanpa sadar air matanya terus mengalir, terisak semakin kencang.

Sasuke yang mendengar isak tangis Hinata langsung mendongak, mendapati wajah Hinata yang sudah berlimbah air mata, gadis itu terus terisak.

"Sakit.." ucap Hinata lirih di sela-sela isak tangisnya, bayangan Sasuke memeluk Ino kembali terlintas di pikirannya.

Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana, niatnya mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata, tapi gadis itu malah terisak lirih.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter." Sasuke cemas bukan main, melihat Hinata semakin terisak, semakin banyak pula cairan yang lolos dari amethyst-nya.

Tapi Hinata hanya terdiam, tubuhnya mematung tak merespon ucapan Sasuke. "Jangan mendekatiku lagi, jika kau masih ragu dengan perasaan mu. Aku dan Ino adalah orang berbeda. Sadarilah perasaanmu, siapa yang benar-benar telah memenuhi hati dan pikiranmu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang coba gadis itu jelaskan padanya. Namun Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang tersirat di mata Hinata.

"Di sini rasanya sakit dan sesak besamaan." Hinata mendaratkan tangannya tepat di atas dadanya. "Saat melihat mu dengan Ino, aku mencoba menahan rasa sesak ini, tapi rasanya malah semakin sesak tak ada udara yang bisa ku hirup." setelah mengungkapkan perasaanya Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tercengang.

Sasuke masih terdiam, jadi intinya gadis itu cemburu melihat kebersamaannya dengan Ino. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata, lebih memilih menangis dengan kata-kata yang berbelit-belit dibandingkan berkata 'aku cemburu', Sasuke akan lebih senang mendengar perkataan itu dari pada harus melihatnya menangis, itu lebih membuatnya merasa seperti pria brengsek.

Dan dari mana datangnya pikiran Hinata tentang ia yang masih menyukai Ino, padahal setiap detik pikirannya sudah dipenuhi Hinata, meragukan perasaan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sudah sepenuhnya hati Sasuke ditawan olehnya.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Sakura entah untuk keberapa kalinya saat kedua temannya sejak tadi menarik dirinya menggiringnya agar duduk manis dikursi penumpang, ia tak tau akan dibawa kemana.  
Tenten sejak tadi fokus mengemudi, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

Dan akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan kedua temannya, mobil Tenten berhenti di sebuah cafè minimalis, bukan cafè mewah dengan property yang mencengangkan. Tapi sungguh cafè ini terlihat sangat klasik, seperti cafè-cafè yang berada di Eropa era 1970-an.

Design interior cafè bisa terlihat dari luar, karena dinding cafè terbuat dari kaca transparan.  
Sakura menaikan alisnya saat melihat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin berdiri di depan pintu cafè.

Sasuke dan Ino.

Mereka baru saja akan masuk cafè, tapi langkahnya terhenti menatap menyapa Sakura dengan senyuman.

Sakura tampak berpikir, kenapa kedua orang itu juga ada di sini,  
"Kenapa kau masih belum masuk?" tanya Tenten setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang benar bersama Hinata.

"Cepat masuk!" Kali ini suara Hinata yang menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura, Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua 'sejoli'.

Sementara Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, rupanya gadis itu masih marah padanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tak ingin mengajak Ino ke acara Itachi, hanya saja ia tak bisa membiarkan Ino sendirian saat Sai meninggalkan Ino ke Jerman.

Cafè yang tak begitu luas ini tampak indah di mata Sakura, berbagai macam bunga menghiasi dinding. Sakura pikir ini memang design interior cafè, ia tidak tahu jika Itachi dan Hinata tela merubah sedikit interior di cafè.

Sakura masih belum mengerti kenapa Cafè ini sepi pengunjung, dan kenapa bisa ada Itachi di panggung kecil yang terkemas apik di cafè ini, Itachi tersenyum ke arahnya, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Itachi yang gugup.

"Aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk Haruno Sakura" Ucap Itachi, matanya terus mengunci emerald Sakura agar tak berpaling darinya.

Jari Itachi mulai menari di atas Piano.

_"Close your eyes, Let me tell you all the reasons why_  
_Think you're one of a kind._  
_Here's to you_  
_The one that always pulls us through_  
_Always do what you gotta do_  
_You're one of a kind_  
_Thank God you're mine._  
_You're an angel dressed in armor_  
_You're the fair in every fight_  
_You're my life and my safe harbor_  
_Where the sun sets every night_  
_And if my love is blind_  
_I don't want to see the light._  
_It's your beauty that betrays you_  
_Your smile gives you away._  
_Cause you're made of strength and mercy_  
_And my soul is yours to save_  
_I know this much is true_  
_When my world was dark and blue_  
_I know the only one who rescued me was you_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_You're never gonna to have to cry_  
_Because you're one of a kind_  
_Yeah, here's to you_  
_The one that always pulls us through_  
_You always do what you gotta do baby_  
_Because you're one of a kind..._

_..._  
..." Lagu close your eyes milik Michael Buble melantun indah.

Raut terkejut jelas terpasang di wajah Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten tersenyum melihat Itachi yang baru mau memulai pernyataan sesungguhnya.

"Sakura Haruno, dengarkan baik-baik" Itachi masih berada di atas podium, ia meraih satu buket mawar dengan berbagai jenis warna di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin menggungkap kan perasaanku melalui bunga ini." Suara Itachi terdengar sedikit gugup.

" Mawar merah melambangkan cinta yang sejati dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu sejak dulu" Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuruni podium.

" Mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati yang penuh ketulusan, kemurnian, kesucian, dan kerendahan hati. Aku ingin kau tau aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

Hati Sakura semakin berdebar ketika Itachi melambatkan langkahnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan yang Itachi lakukan.

" Mawar merah muda melambangkan kebahagiaan, Aku tak mau berjanji banyak hal. Aku hanya akan berjanji membuat hidupmu bahagia dan hidup bersama hingga tua."

"Dan Mawar Ungu,melambangkan kesetian..." Itachi menarik nafas, mengumpulkan keberanian mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi.

Sakura tak tau bagaimana bisa Itachi sudah berlutut di depannya, ia terlalu sibuk mendalami setiap perkataan Itachi.

"Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku? Menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan melahirkan anakku. Menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku.?"

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata, ia hanya mengangguk, air mata bahagia lolos dari pelupuk dari matanya.

Itachi menghela nafas lega, Ia membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya, sementara Sakura terisak kecil dalam tangisnya.

Atmosfer kebahagian jelas terasa malam ini, tapi tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang menikmati Cinnamon rolls nya dengan segelas coffe.

"Kau punya masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Tenten menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terfokus pada Hinata.

"Tidak." Hinata sungguh malas membahas Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau bohong.!" Tenten tau betul siapa Hinata, lihat bahkan tanpa mengatakannya pun Tenten tau jika sesuatu terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke tadi siang.  
Mata Hinata sembab, hidungnya merah apalagi penyebab itu selain dirinya yang menangis. Hanya saja Tenten masih ragu jika penyebab itu semua adalah Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya Tenten-nee."

Benarkan, batin Tenten

Hinata terdiam tampak enggan menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Yang jelas kini ia semakin yakin jika Sasuke masih mencintai Ino, jika tidak untuk apa pria itu membawa Ino bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Itachi pada Hinata dan Tenten, jemarinya masih saling bertaut dengan jemari Sakura.

"Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian."

Tenten dan Hinata pergi setelah menggoda Sakura yang mungkin beberapa minggu lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Dan scene drama apa lagi yang akan terjadi, tidak bisakah Sasuke membiarkan Hinata tenang, setelah pertengkaran siang tadi, harusnya ia memberi waktu bagi Hinata agar bisa berpikir jernih. Bukan memperkeruh seperti sekarang, berdiri angkuh di depan kap mobil Tenten.

"Masuk ke mobilku sekarang, aku yang akan mengantarmu." Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, nada bicara Sasuke begitu penuh ketegasan.

Bulu kuduk Tenten meremang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti paksaan dibandingkan ajakan, Hinata masih terdiam, mulutnya masih terkunci rapat.

"Jangan tunggu aku menyeretmu Hyuuga." dan kini Tenten tahu Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di puncak kemarahannya.  
Tenten menyikut pelan Hinata, berharap gadis itu segera merespon Sasuke. Tenten sungguh tak tahan dengan atmosfer mencekam yang mengelilinginya.

"Tenten-nee tak apa kan pulang sendiri?" Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, anggap saja itu pernyataan tak langsung ia menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Tak apa." Sebelum pergi Tenten mengelus bahu Hinata pelan.

Setelah Tenten pergi Hinata langsung memasuki mobil Range rover tanpa menatap pemiliknya, masih dengan wajah di tekuk.

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya tanpa menatap Hinata. Ia tau harus menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini juga, dari pada membiarkan gadis itu salah paham dengannya.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya,  
"Katakan!" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apa?" Hinata menatap bosan Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau marah."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Hinata." Sasuke menggeram kesal

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Tidak, sebelum menyelesaikan masalah kita berdua." Sasuke meremas pelan rambut belakangnya.

"Apa? bukankah sudah jelas ucapan ku siang tadi."

"Tiba-tiba marah, meragukan ku, menangis hingga mata mu bengkak? bagian mana yang jelas" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan, ia bukan typical orang bertele-tele membuat sesuatu menjadi semakin rumit.

"Kau masih menyukai Ino." Amethyst Hinata menatap lurus kedepan.

"Dari mana kesimpulan itu kau dapat?" Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kau..." Hinata menelan ludah "Berpelukan dengan Ino di ruanganmu"

Sasuke tampak berpikir, kapan ia berpelukan dengan Ino. benar tadi siang saat Ino bercerita tentang kepergian tiba-tiba Sai ke Jerman. Ino merasa terpukul karena Sai hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang berisi tentang pernyataan perasaannya pada Ino. Dan Sasuke hanya berusaha menghiburnya, tak ada niat apapun lagi.

"Sai pergi ke Jerman tiba-tiba, dan Ino sangat terpukul, Aku hanya menghiburnya"

Hinata masih belum mauenatap Sasuke, lalu apa menghibur harus dengan cara memeluk? Terlebih lagi mereka pernag terikat dalam satu hubungan.

Sasuke masih bisa melihat keraguan yang tersirat di wajah Hinata.

"Akh" Hinata memikik kaget saat merakan tubuhnya melayang, dan kini tubuhnya sudah mendarat manis di pangkuan Sasuke, wajah mereka saling berhadapan hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter.

... TBC...

Huhuhuhuhu lama, ngaret lagi... Ga jelas pasti ini ceritanya...  
Maaaf jika chap ini mengecewakan, sebenernya ga pede publish chap ini tapi pengen update..

Balas-balas reviewwwwww...:::

enchep cheptie : Iyah typo pasti selalu ada, ga pernah baca ulang...heheheh

NaruDEmi : Nangung kebanyakan? # plak ngarang update paling banyak 2k+ Juga#  
Maaf yahh kalo dikit, habisnya tiba-tiba suka udah hilang inspirasi.

bebek kuning : (ngumpet di pojokan, updatenya lama lagi) maaaaafff yahhh,, Diusahakan 2 minggu sekali, diusahakan yahh kalo ga sibuk hehehe #author so sibuk, padahal pengangguran#

Name NM : Wuahhh Silent reader ? Tak apa lah yang penting sudah mau membaca, aku udah seneng kamu mau koment cerita ku yangggg memiliki banyak kesalahan, tentu saja happy ending SasuHina.

Momo tomato : ga bisa up kilat, semoga chap depan bisa lebih cepat update heheheh

Vii Violetta Anais : Benarkahhh kerenn? Aku melayangg mendengar pujian seperti itu.

hinahime7 : Ga bisa kilat, tapi semoga ini bisa membayar keterlambatan,, baca lagi yahh #maksa, heheheh

Kazeko kimi : benarkah kerennn,#melayang# Romantis? Benarkah? Huhuhu aku ga nyangka klo chap 7 romantis

sushimakipark : Gado-gado ? tinggal tambah kerupuk enak #Abaikaan.. benarkan banyak typo pasti. aku ga baca ulang soalnya... semoga yang ini typo nya berkurang.

siiuchild : Makin keren? #Melayang lagi denget pujian uchild-san# Ini semoga lebih keren...

keita uchiha : Love in Hospital mau dilanjut kok, tapi author fokus Our Hurt sama Mistake, pengen ngelarin satu-satu. abisnya author kadang suka ketuker-tuker ini cerita yang mana... hehehehe, ini ga nyampe sebulan lohh keita-san..

virgo shaka mia : play boy? huhuhu memang tapi nanti hati Sasu akan berlabuh pada Hinata..

lovely sasuhina : benarkah semakin ribet,,? yang lain juga update kok hanya saja lama...

guardien : Update lagi #bawa-bawa pom-pom...# Sampe berapa yahh? ga bnyak" kok mungkin 11 paling banyak...

Luluk Minam Cullen : Jadian? Hahaha author juga pengennya gitu, tapi Hinata nya masih gengsi,, #Dikasihdeathglaresama Hinata.

Name wafiq : Ini chap selanjutnya wafiq-san,,, Baca lagi yahhh, semoga tak membosankan.

astia morichan : Ini udah lanjuuuut...:)

Guest : Ini semoga masih bisa bikin deg-degan.

ayhuaquarius stargirl : Akuuu udah lanjuuuut...

Uzumaki NaMa : Kapan bersatu? kasih tau gak yahhh.. hehehehe mungkin lain kaliiii #abaikan#

maulidaemelia : yang ini juga pendekkkk hiks hiks,,, emang selalu pendek kalo update, panjangan juga bales review nya heheheheh #nyengir ala Naruto..

Sean Kim : Ini update,, lama lagiiii updatenya... semoga suka...

hinatauchiha69 : Ini upppp.

triwik97 : Emosi naik turun? untung ga naik terus, bisa bahaya kalo ga turun-turun.. #Abaikan#

yuka : Ini udah upp,,

leinalvin775 :: Ga berat kok, hanya berkelit-kelit #apabedanya -,-a.. hehehehehe

kushiiiiii : Iniiiiiiii updateeeeeeee...:)

lavenderchiha : Updateeeeeee, masih seru kah?

ReZaHina : Reza-san mau wawancara saya yahh? hehehe, bnyak banget pertanyaannya heheh, tapi ga apa aku seneng kok.. Trauma Sasuke dan Hinata bisa hilang secara perlahan,, pertanyaan yang di atasnya aku rasa udah terjawab di chap ini.

Hime Hime Lavender : Wuahhhh Ini update, kesalahpahaman suka bikin deg-degan.

ehhhmm ehhhmm  
kenapa author selalu membalas review satu-satu walaupun ga setiap chap, tapi kalo lg ga kepepet author selalu balas? karena memang apa gunanya review jika tidak dibalas, itu hanya akan jadi komunikasi sepihak, bukankah adanya kotak review agar author dan para readers bisa berkomunikasi? Jadi maaf jika ada balasan panjang ga jelas di bawah tulisan TBC yang membuat readers-san tak nyaman... #kebanyakanbasabasi#  
hehehehehwh Seeeee uuu nexxxt chap...

:* :* :* :*

okokokokoko  
Terima kasihhhhh


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, crackpair.

*SasuHina*

Sasuke mengecup kelopak mata Hinata yang menyembunyikan amethyst-nya, Hinata terdiam masih berkelut dengan sejuta keraguan tentang perasaan Sasuke.

Darah Hinata semakin berdesir, saat Sasuke mengecup seluruh wajahnya, dimulai dari hidungnya yang merah, pipinya yang tembam dan berakhir di bibir tipisnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau ragukan? Aku atau hatimu?" Sasuke menelusuri wajah Hinata dengan jemarinya, memainkan anak rambut Hinata."Ku rasa kau lah yang belum mau menyerahkan hati mu seutuhnya untukku."

Nafas hangat Hinata menerpa wajah Sasuke, perlahan kelopaknya terbuka. Sepertinya yang Sasuke ucapkan benar, ia masih ragu dengan hatinya sendiri. Masih belum mempercayai hatinya yang sudah terpaut pada Sasuke.

"Aku..." Hinata terdengar ragu " Tak tau. Aku takut.. takut kau lah yang akan meninggalkan ku, saat aku benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari mu, di saat itu aku yakin, aku pasti akan hancur jika kau pergi dari ku."

"Di sini.."Sasuke mengenggam erat jemari Hinata, lalu meletakkannya tepat di atas dadanya. "Semuanya telah terisi oleh mu, bahkan saat seperti ini pun aku masih merindukan mu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa nanti aku akan meninggalkan mu?" bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Ku mohon... dengarkan kata hatimu, lupakan segala logika yang hanya akan meracuni pikiranmu tentang ku." Ucap Sasuke parau. Lihat bahkan Sasuke sudah tak peduli bila harus memohon penuh harap agar Hinata yakin padanya.

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap, Hinata tau ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke hanya saja perasaan ragu membentenginya membuat kisah cintanya semakin rumit.  
Tapi sekarang benteng keraguannya telah hancur, Ia hanya perlu mempercayai hatinya.

Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua, bibirnya sudah menyatu dengan bibir tipis Hinata, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang akhirnya berubah menjadi penuh tekanan padq bibir Hinata.

Sasuke begitu menikmati ketidakahlian Hinata dalam berciuman, tidak seperti wanita lain yang akan membalas liar atau menggigit bibir saat berpagutan dengan pasangannya, Hinata hanya memejamkan mata, membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya pada kenikmatan yang baru beberapa kali ia rasakan.

Hinata meremas pelan rambut Sasuke, menghantarkan sensasi berbeda bagi Sasuke, membuat ia semakin gencar mengekplorasi mulut Hinata, tapi kebutuhan oksigen mengalahkan hasratnya.

Kini Sasuke mengigit pelan leher Hinata, membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikannya, bolehkah ia berkata jika Hinata sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Hinata melengguh pelan saat rambut raven Sasuke mengelitik tengkuknya, Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Akhh!" itu bukan suara lengguhan Hinata, itu adalah suara Hinata yang memekik kesakitan saat Sasuke tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan Hinata yang lebam.

"Maaf" ucap Hinata lirih, bukankah yang seharusnya yang minta maaf adalah Sasuke karena sudah mencengkram lengannya. "Aku..." Hinata menunduk malu, ia merasa sudah merusak acara Sasuke yang ingin mengeksplorasi tubuhnya, Ya tuhan betapa mesum pikiran Hinata sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tengah malu, jarang sekali gadis di hadapannya merunduk malu, biasanya selalu menatap tajam ke arahnya, tapi gadis itu sekarang malah terdiam merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku mencintaimu kita harus menikah sebelum baka Aniki." Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata, membuat amethyst Hinata membulat sempurna.

Apa yang tadi Sasuke ucapkan, Hinata berharap tadi ia salah dengar atau Sasuke lah yang tak sadar dengan ucapannya.

"Menikah di musim semi sepertinya tak buruk." Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir tipis di depannya.

Musim semi? Bukankah minggu depan sudah mulai musim semi, Hinata masih tak merespon ucapan Sasuke, ia masih terkejut dengan kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Apakah ini lamaran? Bahkan Hinata belum pernah mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Sasuke, pria di depannya memang mampu membuat Hinata selalu terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba hanya dengan ucapannya.

"Kau diam saja, ku anggap kau setuju." Sasuke menyeringai menatap Hinata."Kita menikah dua minggu lagi."

Dan ucapan terakhir Sasuke mampu membuat kepala Hinata berputar-putar, membuat sang gadis tak sadarkan diri tepat di atas pangkuannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cahaya mentari menerobos jendela kecil, mau tak mau membuat sosok yang meringkuk di balik selimut terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Menyingkap selimut secara perlahan, satu tatapan penasaran, dua tatapan dingin. Hinata tak tau apa yang dilakukan ketiga adiknya saat ini, Hanabi bersender di pintu sudah rapih dengan pakaian kerjanya menatap Hinata dengan antusias dan senyum yang sulit diartikan, lalu kedua adiknya yang seharusnya sudah berada di sekolah, kini menatap dingin padanya.

Jadi apa yang salah di pagi hari ini? Hinata merenggangkan otot tanggannya terlebih dahulu, mengabaikan ketiga adiknya.  
"Jadi apa maksud dengan _'aku akan menikahi Hinata di musim semi'_ ?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berharap mendapat klarifikasi dari pernyataan Uchiha yang semalam terlontar.

Hinata mematung. Ya Tuhan, ia melupakan fakta bahwa semalam ia pingsan setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang teramat _absurd _menurutnya.

"Apa Hinata-Nee benar-benar akan menikah dengan pria kejam itu?" kali ini Karin yang bersuara, mendengar pertanyaan kedua adiknya, seperti nya Hinata sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kedua adiknya tak menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Neesan sudah terlambat ke kantor, jadi nanti neesan akan jelaskan" Hinata langsung terburu memasuki kamar mandi, menghindari ketiga adiknya.

**...Flashback...**

_Setelah membuat Hinata sukses pingsan di pangkuannya, Sasuke memulai kenekatan lainnya. Mengantarkan Hinata pulang, membuat gaduh kediaman Hinata dengan ucapannya._

_"Aku serahkan semua keputusannya kepada Hinata" ucap Hikari, setelah mendengar Sasuke yang tanpa ragu sedikitpun berkata ingin menikahi Hinata._

_"Aku tidak setuju Kasaan, kita tidak tau apa pria ini orang baik atau tidak, ia bahkan baru pertama kali berkunjung dan langsung ingin menikahi Hinata-nee" Naruto menatap bosan pria angkuh di depannya, ketiga adik Hinata sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga bersama ibunya dan jangan lupakan tamu tak diundangya. Sementara Hinata sudah masuk jauh kedalam alam mimpinya, tidak tau jika terjadi perdebatan sengit._

_"Benar, bahkan waktu itu aku melihatnya dengan kejam menyeret Hinata-nee saat di mall ketika aku dan Hinata-nee ingin membeli kalung" Sahut Karin, poor Sasuke._

_Bagaimana sekarang? Sepertinya citranya di mata (Calon) adik iparnya sudah cukup buruk, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tak bisa meluluhkan hati kedua bocah ini._

_"Setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap menikahi Neesan kalian, karena kami saling mencintai." Sasuke menyeringai mendapati mata Naruto yang menyipit._

_"Aku akan memberi Sasuke-Nii beberapa syarat, agar aku bisa yakin kalo Sasuke-nii adalah pria baik." Naruto tak mau melepas begitu saja neesan nya._

_"Begitu juga aku" Karin menganguk penuh keyakinan, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk mendapati tatapan kedua adik Hinata yang sepertinya sudah menyiapkan rencana licik, sepertinya hanya Hanabi yang berpihak padanya._

_"Baiklah aku terima,"_

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari ke tiga adiknya memang sangat sulit, beruntung Hinata bisa melewatinya. Ia merutuki sifat Sasuke yang teramat sangat nekat, melamar Hinata? Ya tuhan bahkan Sasuke belum pernah berkunjung kerumahnya, lalu kunjungan pertama ia langsung melamar Hinata, tentu saja keluarga Hinata hanya bisa tercengang.

Hinata terlambat masuk kerja, ia langsung menuju ruang produksi menyusuri koridor.  
"Hinata.!" seru Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum mendapati Tenten yang tengah membawa blouse sepertinya untuk sample.  
"Bagaimana semalam?" Tenten meyipitkan matanya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana Tenten-nee?"

"Uchiha... Tak usah mengelak. Ceritakan sebelum aku yang bertanya langsung pada Uchiha."

Glekk.

Hinata yakin Tenten tak mungkin berani bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi Hinata tau cepat atau lambat ia memang harus cerita pada Tenten tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Rumit."

Tenten menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia sungguh tak puas dengan satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

"Rumit?" Tenten mengulang ucapan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali segera menemui Uchiha Sasuke menyelesaikan segala kekonyolan ini. Tapi pekerjaan adalah hal yang utama, jadi Hinata lebih memilih menyelesaikan terdahulu pekerjaannya, lalu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti saat makan siang." Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih menatap penasaran.

Hinata menuju ruang produksi, terdapat beberapa karyawan yang menjahit, di sini hanya menjahit untuk sampel yang nantinya dikirim ke pabrik. Lebih tepatnya di gedung ini hanya ada produksi skala kecil, untuk skala besar ditangani oleh pabrik di Kyoto. Di sini adalah pusat manajemen.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Suasana cafè siang ini tidak terlalu ramai, di sudut ruangan Tenten tak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejutnya. Setelah mendengar semua cerita Hinata, Tenten nyaris tersedak jika saja ia tak memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik.

Gadis bercepol itu menyayangkan absen nya Sakura dari acara makan siang bersama, karena jika saja Sakura tau apa yang sudah diucapkan Sasuke, Ia pasti langsung mengadukannya pada Itachi, Tenten menyeringai membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Itachi mendengar adiknya yang ingin melangkahinya. Fufufufu...

Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat Tenten yang senyum atau lebih bisa dikatakan seringaian,

"Ayo kembali ke kantor!" Hinata bangun dari duduknya, berharap Tenten akan mengikutinya.

"Ke kantor atau ke ruangan presdir?" wajah Hinata langsung merona mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Apa kau begitu merindukan presdirmu?" Tenten terkikik geli "Sampai-sampai kau sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali."

_Blush..._

Tenten semakin terkikik, ia tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat merona.

"Ayo kita bertemu..." Tenten merangkul bahu Hinata, lalu berbisik "Calon suamimu."

"Tenten-nee" Suara Hinata naik satu oktaf. Ia sungguh tak kuat mendengar ocehan Tenten.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor Tenten terus menggoda Hinata, terkikik sepanjang jalan membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Kau akan langsung ke ruangan Presdir?" tanya Tenten saat sudah berada dalam lift.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk, sepertinya ia memang harus segera menemui Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebelum keluar dari lift Tenten berbisik pelan "Kau harus langsung memberi tau ku jika sudah menemukan tanggal pernikahan yang tepat."

Hinata mematung tak percaya saat pintu lift kembali tertutup, kenapa Tenten begitu senang menggodanya, secara tidak langsung ia menyetujui hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke, berbanding terbalik dengan kedua adiknya.

Langkah kaki Hinata semakin dekat membawanya ke ruangan Sasuke, apakah yang akan ia lakukan benar? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke yang mencari Hinata, dan menjelaskan segala hal yang sudah terjadi semalam, bukan malah dirinya yang harus meminta penjelasan, seolah-olah berharap yang Sasuke ucapkan semalam adalah kesungguhan hati dari Sasuke.

Hinata mematung di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan seraya memejamkan mata berharap akan mengurangi kegugupan yang melingkupi dirinya. Harus kah ia lakukan ini? Sasuke pasti akan besar kepala jika dirinya lah yang agresif, ohh ayolah Hinata sebaiknya kau menjadi pihak pasif saja, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, tapi Hinata sungguh penasaran.

"Sedang apa kau melamun di depan pintu?" suara baritone tiba-tiba saja menyapa indera pendengaran Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri angkuh dengan Suigetsu di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Hinata berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, walau jantungnya kini bertalu-talu.

"Sesuatu?" Sasuke menggernyit. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang tampak seperti orang linglung.

"Aku..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tampak berpikir. Melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan maksud kehadirannya membuat ia geram, harus kah Hinata berkata ia ingin memastikan tentang ucapan Sasuke semalam.

Tidak. Sasuke pasti akan merasa di atas awan jika Hinata yang memulai. Lalu apa yang harus Hinata ucapkan sekarang? Hinata melirik Suigetsu yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ingin bertemu Suigetsu."

_What?_

Hinata tak tau alasan apa yang lebih baik dari ini, mencari Suigetsu? Yang benar saja menyapa saja belum pernah.

Sasuke masih meragukan ucapan Hinata, ia melangkahkan kaki nya agar bisa semakin dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong 'kan?" Sasuke berbisik tepat depan wajah Hinata, nafas hangat yang menguar dari mulut Sasuke membuat tubuh Hinata menegang.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang penuh ketegangan, Ia tau Hinata berbohong. Mencari Suigetsu adalah alasan konyol yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Sudah makan?"  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata, menggiring gadis itu menuju ruangannya dan saat Hinata melihat kebelakang, Suigetsu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata duduk di sofa, Membuka jas Hitamnya lalu meggantungkannya di sebelah kursi kerjanya.

Hinata menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Aku baru selesai rapat dengan direksi pusat." suara Sasuke terdengar manja, sepertinya pria ini benar-benar kelelahan.

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung

Lalu ?

"Tentu saja aku belum makan siang. Aku ingin kau suapi." ya ampun apa sekarang Uchiha Sasuke sedang merengek?.

"Aku tidak mau." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hei, apa salahnya menyuapi calon suami mu sendiri."

_Blushhhhh._.

Wajah Hinata langsung merona, jadi Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya semalam?

"Kau meragukan ku lagi?" seolah bisa membaca keraguan yang tersirat di wajah Hinata, Sasuke mengnggenggam erat tangan Hinata, menelusupkan kepalanya di persimpangan leher Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapan ku. Kau tau bahkan aku harus menuruti permintaan konyol kedua adikmu, agar aku bisa bersama denganmu."

"Aku tidak meragu... Hanya sedikit tak percaya."

Astaga Hinata, rasanya Sasuke ingin meraung dan meneriaki gadis di depannya. Oh ayolah jika saja ada alat ukur perasaan dan keseriusan, Sasuke benar-benar ingin melakukan itu.

"Mulai sekarang, percayalah padaku. Kau hanya boleh mempercayakan hatimu padaku."

Cukup, Sasuke tak kata-kata puitis nan romantis lebih dari ini, sungguh ini di luar sifat ke'Uchiha'annya.

Senyum lembut mengembang di bibir Hinata, ia sekarang yakin jika semalam bukan lah mimpi belaka saat Sasuke melamarnya, tunggu Hinata baru sadar jika semalam adalah lamaran Sasuke padanya, tak ada bunga? Tempat romantis? Atau cincin?.

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba merenggut kesal mengingat itu. Jangan salahkan Hinata yang langsung _bad mood_, setiap perempuan pasti punya imajinasi untuk momen indah yang dinantikan, dan sekarang Sasuke sukses mengahancurkan mimpi indah tentang lamaran romantis.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang merenngut.

Tak ada bunga atau tempat romantis, setidaknya cincin adalah benda sakral yang seharusnya ada.

"Cin-cincin" cicit Hinata, lalu merundukkan wajahnya.

"Hah? Cincin?" walau pelan Sasuke dapat mendengar jelasan lirihan Hinata.

"Kau sungguh jahat, merusak impian ku, lamaran mu semalam sungguh jauh dari kesan romantis" tiba-tiba saja Hinata berani meluapkan kekesalannya. "Bahkan cincin pun tak ada, aku tak perlu berlian atau sejenisnya, yang penting ada sesuatu yang menghias jariku."

Sasuke mendengus geli, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya, Ia mengambil pulpen yang masih menggantung manis di kantung kemejanya, menarik lengan kanan Hinata dan memulai menggoreskan tinta nya di jari manis Hinata.

"Selesai" Sasuke menggambar sebuah cincin bermotif daun momiji di jari manis Hinata. "Sampai aku menggantinya dengan yang asli, kau tak boleh mengahapusnya." senyum tulus menghiasi wajah Sasuke, ia mengecup ujung hidung Hinata, gadis itu masih terpana dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sekarang cepat suapi aku."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sejak istirahat siang tadi Hinata terus menatap jari manisnya, Sasuke mengajaknya kesebua toko perhiasan. Setelah dua hari lalu Sasuke menggambarkan cincin di jari manisnya, Kini Cincin _solitaire_ melingkar di jarinya, cincin yang bertahtakan sebuah batu permata sebagai sentralnya.

Menurut pemilik toko perhiasan, cincin ini cocok bagi wanita yang menginginkan kesan klasik tradisional yang tidak pernah usang, dan merupakan pilihan yang sempurna bagi hampir semua kepribadian wanita. Cincin ini bisa menjadi pilihan tepat bagi wanita yang kurang suka mengikuti tren. Paling cocok bagi wanita yang tradisional, supel, ambisius, berorientasi pada karir, suka bersosialisasi.

Dan Sasuke pikir itu benar-benar image Hinata.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan yang hampir mengambil alih pikirannya.

Hinata menatap layar ponsenya yang menampilkan no tak dikenal.

"Hallo."

'..'

"Baikalah di cafè waktu itu."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantor menuju cafè di dekat kantornya.

Amethyst Hinata menyapu seluruh penjuru cafè, ia menemukan sosok yang tadi menelponnya duduk di pojok ruangan.

Menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang melangkah kearahnya, pria itu tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kabar Obito-san" Sapa Hinata lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Obito.

TBC...

Fyuuuhhh #ngelap keringet di dahi. Hehehehehe  
Akhirnya bisa publish. Apakah chap ini lebih banyak typo? Semoga saja tidak. Heheheh ngarep.. Maaaaafffff deh kalo bnyak typo.  
Tadinya mau publish mistake juga, tapiii belum mateng mistake nyaa #emangmakananmateng..

**Balassss review... :::**

**Vii Violetta Anais : Here... Apdet chap 9. Read yahhhh.**

**shu : iniiii chap 9..**

**Luluk Minam Cullen : Iya gengsi-gengsi cinta.**

**Virgo Shaka Mia : Mia-san ini aku apdet chap 9.**

**: Mungkin gimana sikap Sasu ke Obito ada di next chap. Hehehe**

**Kaihunyeollie : Ini ga dicut lagi kok,,, hehhehe**

**bebek kuning : Kependekkan? Chap ini panjang lohhhh. Semoga memuaskan,, Fluffy ? Ga tau dehh, menurut kamu bisa dibilang fluffy atau ngga? hehehehe**

**guardien : Ini udah next,,, Love in hospital nya mungkin nnti author lanjut kok, cuman mentok inspirasi mumet feel #curhat.**

**enchep cheptie : Ini update cheptie-san,, Love in hospitalnya nanti yahh,, semoga bisa sabar menunggu. :::))))))**

**sushimakipark : Iya chap 8 memang pendek, tapi yang ini panjang #menurutku itu juga.**  
**Iya ini Sasu udah lamar Hinata. Walaupun ga ada sweet-sweetnya.**

**CloverLeaf as Ifanaru : Melayang dipuji sama Ifanaru-san... Iya tak apalah baru review, yang penting baca, heheheh**

**Acana : Wuaaahh silent reader? Welcome dehhh buat Acana-san, semoga sekarang para silent reader mau menumpahkan persaannya setelah baca fic ini.#Gajeabaikan. Chap 7 memang bnyak sekali typo, kurasa chap ini juga bnyak typo nya huhuhuhu**

**maulidaemelia : emmh kalo Hinata ga ngungkapin nanti our hurtnya ga beres-beres hehehehe.**  
**Love in hospital nya nanti yahh sabar menunggu yahhh ::))**

**triwik97 : Ini update cepet kan? Hehehheh. Ga bakal jamuran kok kan udah diolesin obat anti jamur. #abaikan**

**uchiha ihar : Ini udah lohhh bro, semoga suka.**

**sukasasuhina : Ini udah apdetttt, semoga masih suka sasuhina hehehehe. Penasaran tingkat dewa wuahahahaha, ya ampun aku ga tau kamu bisa sepenasaran itu.**

**lovely sasuhina : DK nanti ku lanjut setelah selesai Our hurt dan Mistake yahhh.. :)**

**Name NM : Kenapa dengan scene terakhir? Heheheh ini semoga ini masih uuuppps.**

**RenCaggie : Scene M? Nooooooo no cukup di mistake aku di bikin pusing menyusun adegan ehmm ehmm.**

**Kazeko kimi : Aku ga jelasin itu bisa bagaimana Hinata di atas pangkuan Sasuke, hehehe maaf, coba saja dehh Kimi-san bayangkan sendiri.**

**Hime Hime Lavender : Lanjuuut baca yahh... ini udah update.**

**kushiiiiii : menggangu, semoga Tbc kali ini ga mengganggu.**

**Bella C : Ooo em jiii ini aku udah update,,, ini lanjutaaaaanya..**

**uzumaki ren : benarkah rame? Nanti author jualan deh kalo rame biar bnyak yg beli #Salahfokus. Ya ampun semoga ini masih rame...**

**yuka : Ngapain yahh? Semoga chap ini menjelaskan mereka sedang apa. Hehehe :))**

**Uzumaki NaMa : Ini lama ga yahh? Ngga kan ?#senyumgaje. Semua akan bahagia pada saat nya. Hahahah**

**astia morichan : Ini semoga ga ganggu Tbc nya...**

...

Thanks kawandddd semuanya yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite fic ku ini.

okokokokokokok


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, OOC dan masih banyak lain nya**

**Final – Our Hurt**

***SasuHina***

Terkadang kita selalu menilai orang dari luar nya saja, tanpa tahu lebih dalam, kau menilai dengan sesuka hatimu. Itu sama saja dengan menghakimi tanpa mendengar penjelasan. Obito, pria yang mempunyai kelainan seksual selalu dihantui rasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

Saat ini ia hanya ingin meluruskan segalanya, tanpa ada maksud untuk menyakiti siapapun. Obito sadar selama ini ia hanya tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, jika saja dulu ia mampu mengendalikan diri mungkin semuanya takkan seperti sekarang ini.

"Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan Sasuke, aku sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam dunia nya, aku tak ingin semakin melukainya. Aku ingin menjadi pria normal, mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, mempunyai keturunan."

Hinata mulai mengerti arah pembicaran Obito. Ia tak ingin menyela, mendengar dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Obito.

"Kau tahu rasanya diabaikan dan tak dihargai? Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal apapun untuk mengalahkan Fugaku-Nii, tapi tetap saja ayah tak pernah memandangku. Aku sudah berteman lama dengan kesepian dan kepedihan."

Obito menyesap aroma kopinya, ia hanya sedang bernostalgia tentang luka yang sudah tertutup rapat, kini ia ingin membaginya dengan sesorang yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan. Tentang dirinya yang selalu terabaikan, tak pernah dianggap keberadaannya oleh orangtuanya. Penderitaannya tak cukup di situ, wanita yang ia cintai meninggal bunuh diri. Ya itu semua adalah awal dari keterpurukkan seorang Obito Uchiha.

Sejak kecil ia hidup dalam diskrimimasi kasat mata, tak ada yang tau seberapa dalam Obito terluka. Setiap hari ia ingin menangis, melihat Fugaku 'lah yang lebih diperhatikan.

Ayahnya selalu menganggap bahwa setiap hal yang Obito lakukan adalah kesalahan, lain halnya ketika Fugaku yang melakukannya. Walaupun yang mereka lakukan adalah hal sama, tapi yang akan dan tetap menjadi kebanggaan adalah Fugaku, lebih tepatnya Obito merasa tak dihargai.

Sakit hati, setiap hari air mata selalu tertahan menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia tak boleh menangis, seorang pria tak boleh menangis. Menyalahkan diri sendiri karena ia tak pernah bisa menjadi sosok seperti Fugaku di mata orangtuanya.

Meskipun Obito lelah, meskipun air mata mengaburkan pandangannya, meskipun sakit, tapi ia masih akan tersenyum di depan orang tuanya. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia terluka oleh keadaan.

"Saat itu Fugaku-Nii menitipkan Sasuke, ia pergi membawa Itachi yang sakit. Akhirnya saat itu aku sadar, Sasuke dan aku. Bukankah memiliki luka yang sama? Aku dan Fugaku-Nii, Lalu Sasuke dan Itachi.. Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang memperdalam luka kami."

Tes...

Hinata menteskan air matanya, ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Obito. Ia juga terluka, dan ia terlalu jauh jatuh dalam luka yang curam.

"Sasuke beruntung memiliki perempuan sepertimu, maaf 'kan aku karena telah salah mengira hubungan kalian. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasuke tersenyum bahagia saat di sisi mu. Aku akan pergi ke Jerman, dan menetap di sana. Memulai kehidupanku dari awal, tapi sebelum itu mau 'kah kau berjanji pada ku?"

"Berjanji ?" suara Hinata terdengar lirih, ia terlalu cengeng mendengar kisah Obito.

"Berjanjilah pada ku, kau akan bertahan di sisi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Hiduplah bahagia dengannya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang tersirat di matan Obito. Air mata semakin turun membasahi pipi Hinata, ia terisak.

"Akhhh"

Hinata berteriak tepat setelah Obito tersungkur karena menerima pukulan telak di wajahnya.

Sasuke, pria yang kini tengah menghantam Obito dengan pukulan-pukulan nya. Ia begitu ingin memukul Obito.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan hingga Hinata menangis?"  
Sasuke semakin beringas memukuli Obito, wajah Obito sudah di penuhi lebam. Bahkan pelipis dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Obito hanya tersenyum mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang menyalang, ia tak bisa mengelurkan kata-kata. Tanpa perlawanan Obito terus membiarkan Sasuke memukulinya, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar jeritan para pengunjung lainnya.

Obito bukannya tak bisa melawan, hanya saja ia ingin mengurangi rasa bersalahnya sedikit demi sedikit, membiarkan Sasuke meluapkan kekesalan yang tak pernah bisa ia ungkapkan.

Sasuke terus menghantam Obito dengan tinju nya, entah kenapa ia begitu ingin melakukannya. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya karena melihat Hinata menangis, tapu di balik itu semua, ia sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal seperti ini dari dulu. Tapi ia tak punya keberanian.

Beberapa pengunjung mencoba menghentikan Sasuke, walau cukup sulit tapi Sasuke berhasil dilerai. Nafas Sasuke tak beraturan, baju nya sedikit berantakan, setelah semua yang ia lakukan bukannya lega, Sasuke justru menyesal membuat pamannya terluka. Ia hanya tersulut emosi, melihat Obito terluka begitu menyedihkan. Tapi ada hal yang lebih membuat hatinya sedih, Hinata.

Perempuan itu kini tengah memeluk erat lututnya, wajahnya pucat dengan tangan bergetar ia mencoba bangun menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah seperti robot, Sasuke bahkan lupa kenyataan jika Hinata memiliki trauma.

"Hinata!" tangan Sasuke yang baru saja akan memegang bahu Hinata, ditepis pelan oleh Hinata.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya ada tubuh ringkih yang berusaha melangkahkan kaki keluar cafe.

Hanya untuk hari ini, Obito tidak  
akan menangis meskipun mata nya berkaca-kaca, ia ingin tertawa seperti bintang. Ia ingin menghargai semua momen bahagianya yang hanya ada jauh di dalam hatinya.

.  
.

.

.

.

Tak ada hal yang bisa Sasuke lakuakn selain menunggu Hinatadi ruang tamu, menurut Hikari sejk kemarin Hinata tak mau keluar dari kamar. Ia terus mengurung diri bahkan Hinata masih belum makan sejak kemarin, Hikari sudah sering menghadapi Hinata yang seperti ini, ia hanya perlu mengerti anaknya seperti biasa maka Hinata akan kembali seperti Hinata biasanya, tapi lain halnya ketika kali ini Hinata melibatkan perasaan, melibatkan hati dan kepercayaannya pada seorang lelaki.

Hikari sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa Hinata tak ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi Sasuke dengan kekeras kepalaannya tetap menunggu, ia tak peduli jika Hinata menolaknya, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf meluruskan segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Sasuke sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakiti Hinata tak ada dalam benaknya sedikitpun untuk menyakiti Hinata. Sinar mentari pagi sudah tergantikan cahaya bulan, namun Sasuke belum beranjak dari duduknya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata meski harus menunggu lama ia tak peduli.

Jika hati sudah bicara sekeras apapun logika pasti akan hancur, karena hati lebih bisa memahami diri kita sendiri dibanding logika, Hinata tahu ia seharusnya tak marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kemarin, karena Sasuke pada dasarnya tak mengetahui apapun, yang Sasuke tahu hanya Obito yang pernah menyakitinya. Bukan Obito yang ingin mengubah segalanya ke arah yang lebih baik.

Bukan kah dalam sebuah hubungan harus ada saling keterbukaan, jika Hinata terus mengurung diri di kamar apa semuanya akan lebih baik. Bukankah ia bisa bicara dengan Sasuke, mengatakan segala hal yang ia rasakan, membagi ketakutan yang menggerogoti hatinya,

Hinata perlahan melangkahkan kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun, menemui Sasuke yang sudah sejak tadi pagi menunggunya. Mempercayai Sasuke yang sudah ia pilih sebagia pria yang akan menemani masa tua nya kelak.

Sasuke bisa melihat rambut Hianata yang sedikit berantakkan, hanya mengenakan celana selutut dengan kaos putih yang dibalut cardigan biru muda. Masih terlihat cantik seperti biasa, hanya saja ada guratan kesedihan.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata, perempuan dalam dekapannya terisak pelan. " Maaf, maafkan aku."

Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang terisak, mengusap pelan puggungnya membiarkan gadisnya menangis meluapkan kesedihannya.

"Obito-san.. Hiks.. Obito-san ia ingin minta maaf pada mu" Ucap Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku sudah tahu" wajah Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke, bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu? Jika ia sudah tahu kenapa ia memukuli Obito

"Obito-Jiisan mengatakan semuanya saat aku membawanya kerumah sakit." Sasuke mengahapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Hinata.

"Jangan pernah mengunci diri di kamar lagi, kau tahu? Jika saja ibu mu yang melarangku, sudah ku pastikan pintu kamarmu takkan berada di tempatnya." Hinata memukul pelan dada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendapati reaksi terkejut Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sasuke masih mematung, apa yang Hinata ucapkan masih terasa mimpi baginya.

"Aku sudah yakin jika hatiku sudah benar-benar terpaut padamu, kau percaya soulmate?" Hinata menlusupkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke " Kurasa aku percaya sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

Gunung Yoshino di perfektur Nara adalah keajaiban alam – yang tercakup oleh sekitar 30.000 pohon ceri, semuanya ditanam pada ketinggian yang berbeda dan mengarah ke arah kuil yang berada di puncak gunung. Kuil yang kini tengah ramai dikunjungi, Hamparan bunga sakura menambah suasana romantis yang memang terasa sangat kental. Pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang berlangsung di kuil dikunjungi oleh beberapa orang, tak banyak tamu yang datang karena tema nya _private party_, hanya untuk orng terdekat saja.

Sejak tadi Itachi hanya berecak kesal, bagaiman bisa dirinya didahului oleh Baka Otouto nya.

"Sudahlah Itachi, terima saja." Tenten menyeringai mendapati Itachi yang uring-uringan, pasalnya pernikahan Sasuke tak diketahui oleh Itachi, entah bagaiman caranya semuanya sudh terjadi.

"Apa kita perlu menikah besok agar kau tak kesal lagi?" Sakura mengusap tangan Itachi, ia hanya ingin meledek Itachi yang seperti anak kecil.

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk"

What? Sepertinya Itachi benar-benar tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke.

Pengantin perempuan mengenakan Kimono ungu muda dengan motif bunga lavender, sementara sang pria mengenakan Hakama Putih, keduanya saling melayangkan senyum. Tak ada lagi hal indah yang Sasuke inginkan.

"Aku akan menjaga mu, kita akan tumbuh tua bersama. Membesarkan anak-anak kita, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan. Kita akan berbagi kisah entah sedih atau bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata"

Memulai segalanya dari awal itu lah yang akan Hinata lakukan, melupakan masa lalu yang hanya akan menyakitinya, hanya perlu kepercayaan agar semuanya bisa berjalan indah sesuai dengan garis Tuhan, JIka kau tak menemukan cinta biarkan cinta yang menemukanmu, percayalah Tuhan sudah menuliskan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, kau hanya perlu sedikit bersabar.

FIN

Whaaaaattttt?

Oh My god, ending yang buruk, aku minta maaf, sebenarnya endingnya ga gini, tapi FD ku hilang, aku tak menyimpan filenya di laptop, aku simpan di FD dan FD nya hilanggggg,,, huhuhuhuh

Jadi udah bad mood duluan… maaaaff yahhhh readers…

Maybe akan ada sequel buat nanti jelasin hubungan Sai-Ino. Tapi ga tau kapan hehehehhe

Maaaaafff maaaaafffffffff kalo jelekkkkk..

Terimakasih untuk semua nya yang sudah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal, walaupun ending sedikit(banyak) memaksakan. Aku tak bisa menyebut nama kalian satu persatu, buat yang udah favorite and follow I love you all, Buat readers and reviewers I love you so much.

Bye bye bye.

Maaf sekali lagi kalo ga memuaskan endingnya, cause I am only human…


End file.
